Paula, Donna, and Harvey: Take Two
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: It has been a few months since Harvey chose Donna over Paula. Harvey is wanting to make it official with Donna, but along comes a problem no one suspected. Inspired by a S8 plot that we're not sure is true or not, I decided to go for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the 3rd Fic I am working on simultaneously. These should keep me occupied while we wait for Season 8b. Tomorrow the Summer Finale and I am stressed! Anyhow, by the title I have included our favorite patient dating therapist. I plan a happy Darvey ending, but first , a little angst. Would love to read your thoughts. Thanks so much for those who follow and favorite and especially to those numerous fellow Darvey fan fic writers and lovers on Twitter!**

Paula, Harvey, and Donna - Take Two

Chapter 1 - Well, Hello.

"Ok, beautiful, how about I take my favorite COO to dinner?" Harvey asked standing in Donna Paulsen's spacious executive office.

Donna with her dark green eyes almost black in the dim desklight of her office and her red hair catching fire from above sat there looking almost ethereal stopped typing on her pad and looked up at the handsome man standing in her doorway.

"Are you taking your COO or your girlfriend to dinner?"

Harvey Specter rolled his eyes and answered, "What do you think?"

"Well, I have work to do and I know I have to consult you, so I was wondering if this was a business dinner or a...(pauses and then lowering her eyelids and the timbre of her voice)...personal one," Donna mentions raising her eyebrows with a come hither look.

Harvey, so happily in love, and so happy he realizes it and knows it is reciprocated steps into his girlfriend's office.

"My girlfriend. Hell with the office it can wait," Harvey bends over Donna's desk and looking surreptitiously over both shoulders lays a quick kiss on her lips to which Donna smiles widely. She is so happy and in love and so happy now that she no longer needs to hide it under levels of civility and politeness and platonic friendship.

Harvey stands straight again and looks at the packets of fastened paper strewn on her desk and the array of highlighters and asks, "What are you working on by the way?"

"Well, if you must know, I am holding a budget meeting and I have to do my research in the last six months since I became COO and hired some associates."

"I thought you did that when Robert was first here."

"We did, but there have been some significant failures and I need to rethink some issues like expansion and a satellite office."

Harvey frowned, "Uh, when were you going to tell me about that? I don't remember any memos about what you had in mind except taking on more pro bonos."

"Why do you think I am doing my research and I was going to hold a meeting with all the principle officers of the firm?...Mmm? Besides it is almost December and our fiscal year ends 12/31/18. I have to have the partners' shares calculated and distributed and you know..." Donna said sweetly clasping her hands under her chin still holding her four color BIC pen.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Donna said giving Harvey an innocent look as if she was not trying to convey anything to him.

Harvey tilted his head in that way that Donna knew was meant only for her.

"That look like I have no clue as to what is going on in my own firm."

Donna shook her head, "Why would I ever do that?"

Then they both saw the truth in that statement and Harvey said, "Let's get out of here, Ms. COO."

It was about eight pm. It was early November. The sun had been down for hours and it was cold as Harvey and Donna walked hand in hand, swiftly, to their favorite less than formal eatery. Donna did not care where Harvey took her for dinner as long as they could go home together afterward.

"You have a question," Harvey stated glancing at Donna's pinched cold face.

"Why are we walking when you could have called Ray?" Donna asked shivering and clasping tight to Harvey's hand as they walked to the restaurant.

"Yes. It's too cold to be walking out here." Harvey shivered shaking Donna's gloved hand which was clasped in his own. Donna watched him for a moment. Harvey kissed Donna's hand still clasped in his as they walked and looked into her eyes. Reflected in his eyes was peace and love and no longer a veil to hide his true feelings. Donna could see his happiness and felt it every waking minute. Once he confessed his feelings and Donna cemented hers, they had been happy together and days at the office had become lighter and more efficient because their feelings were out, confirmed, and no longer cast an additional shadow on their time together.

They arrived at the dining eatery and they were shown a table near the balcony where ensued a draft but also above was full heat. As they sat down, Harvey took Donna's hand and held it.

"I love you," Harvey said to which he was pleased to see Donna smile. He was surprised to see her blush.

"Come on, Donna. You knew that. Why are you blushing?"

Donna looked up and saw such joy in his deep brown eyes. She knew their situation had put that there.

"It's just that I am happy and it's still hard for me to see you like this, at least to me."

Harvey said, "It can't be a surprise" He squeezed her hand.

"It is to me. I love you, too, so much," Donna said and slid her foot between his legs under the table to which she was glad to see he jumped a little he was so startled.

" Ms. Paulsen, are you trying to seduce me?" Harvey asked raising his eyebrows at her intimate move. He had used that cheesey quote on other women but he never realized that he wanted an answer and thought he would never use it on Donna. However, tonight was special and he thought he would flirt a little bit to get a reaction from her. He did not ever want to treat her like she existed for him alone although there were many years he felt that. He knew never again would he take her for granted. He almost lost her.

"What if I am?" Donna responded to his question.

"I'd say we should skip dinner and go right to dessert," Harvey's mind suddenly catapulted back in time to the first night they met when she told him that what she wanted from him was not sex and he was ready to take her to his bed without a second thought.

"I have something for you," Harvey said his mind returning to the present. He released her hand and reached into his jacket pocket pulled out a little square blue velvet box.

Donna stared at that box and then she tried not to let her fright show in her eyes, but Harvey very observant now where she was concerned saw it and wanted to say something but Donna interrupted him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Donna asked swallow hard and staring at Harvey.

"I don't know. What do you think it is?"

"An engagement ring?" Donna asked not knowing whether to be happy or afraid. She was still not sure of herself or Harvey at this point. It had only been a few weeks since he had made the decision to break up with Paula.

"Open it," Harvey persuaded her. He was not sure why Donna was being so hesitant. She ought to know how in love with her he was and how much he was trying to mend with her. All the years he paraded women in front of her and took her for granted using her and confiding in her knowing that she would make him see the better side of himself when it came to his moral decisions professional or not.

Donna shook her head and smiled. "If that's what I think it is, then you are giving me the whole treatment, mister. I think I've earned it."

Harvey smiled. "Of course you have. Where are my manners?"

Then he did something that was completely or almost completely out of character for him. He stood up and gently hit his waterglass with his spoon catching everyone's attention .

Harvey cleared his throat like he was going to present an argument in court.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of this restaurant: I promise not to take up too much of your time, but I want you to witness an action that has been long overdue."

He walked around the small table taking the small blue velvet box in hand and bent down on one knee. He opened the box and turned it around so Donna could see the two carat platinum Tiffany set blue diamond ring. The diamond picked up each nuance of light in the intimately lit room reflecting the fire and passion in its buyer's hopeful heart.

"Ms. Donna Roberta Paulsen, I am so in love with you and I never want you to leave me. You left me before and it damned near killed me. Would you please marry me? I want to make up whatever wrongs I ever did. I never want to take you for granted and I want to thank you for being there for me. Most of all I love you so very much. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Donna had had no idea that Harvey was even thinking about marriage. She was enamored and happy as to who they were to each other now that she had not even thought of it. She put her hand to her mouth and tears fell onto it.

"Yes, I would be honored to be your wife." Donna nodded and spoke haltingly in a voice which was suffocated by emotion that her voice had lost most of its no nonsense tone and was very quiet and soft. However, it was loud enough for Harvey to hear and smile his Cheshire cat grin.

Harvey placed the ring on her finger as Donna rose and pulled him to standing with her. They kissed and embraced as the dining room thunderously applauded. Then a cork from a champagne bottle went off and the waiter started to pour champagne for everyone.

"This, Mr. Specter, is on the house. Congratulations to you and your lovely bride!" The maitre'd announced in his Italian accent.

As Donna and Harvey sat down and Donna examined her very ostentatious ring, the waiters poured the champagne to everyone in the dining room. However, when the waiter came to a blonde woman with large blue eyes, she waved her hand and refused some. She said she would toast with her ginger ale instead.

As the waiter went off to the next table, the blonde woman placed a hand on her somewhat flat belly and silently watched the happy couple from across he room.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI Again! I know this will be difficult but press on because it will end happily for our favorites. Just a little angst beginning soon. Thank you again for those who have favorited my stories and me as an author. I am truly humbled. Review if you feel it...**

Paula, Donna, and Harvey - Take Two

Chapter 2

A Bubble

Next morning Harvey and Donna were lying together in Harvey's huge bed wrapped in blankets staring at one another. Every now and then Donna would stroke Harvey's shoulder so she could see the huge diamond she now wore on her left hand. The morning sounds in the room were quiet and the soft morning light peaked through the slit in the drapes covering the huge balcony windows.

"Good morning, soon-to-be Mrs. Specter," whispered Harvey as he placed a hand on Donna's hip pulling her toward him. Their legs were in a delicious tangle where she could feel is knee under her nether regions enticing the wetness that was already percolating there.

"Good morning, Mr. Specter, but I think it will be Paulsen-Specter," whispered Donna in return loving the feeling of his cock in her hand. "Is that a spear or are you just happy to see me?'

"What do you think?" Harvey said smirking in that endearing way she loved .

"Before I answer that question, did you pee yet?"

Harvey laughed. "Of all the questions I thought you might ask me, that was one I never saw coming."

"Well, I don't know want to do this..." Donna crawled under the covers turning Harvey onto his back. She then just took the tip of him into her mouth licking him and stroking him at the same time.

"Mmmm..," Harvey groaned deeply. "In answer, yes, I did, and I'm clean so please help yourself."

So she did. She straddled his thighs and rubbed herself along his legs with the same rhythm she stroked him with her mouth and hand increasing the pleasure for both of them.

"My God, Donna..." Harvey could barely utter as her mouth and her body increased that rush he felt deep in his stomach; but before Donna drove him to orgasm, Harvey urged her to stop and rolled her over to her side holding her legs apart so one lay under him. They lay side by side.

"I want us to come together. I want to see you. Hold me," Harvey said so softly and pleadingly that Donna looked into his eyes and saw how much love was there.

"I love you Harvey...uh..."Donna muttered at Harvey's thrust. She, in turn, nuzzled and nipped at his neck smoothing his hair holding him tight to her with her thigh muscles and loving the movement with he completely inside her.

Finally moving together as one, they finished. Donna cried out in her orgasm a little head of Harvey and urged him on as his final quick thrusts pulsated in her giving her multiple little spears of pleasure in their rush. Finally, they lay tangled together and kissed their way down from their high.

They smiled at each other. Harvey admired Donna's smeared makeup and tangled red mane and he thought she was never more beautiful than now. He saw her rouched cheeks and kiss swollen lips from their lovemaking session. He always wanted to wake up with her beside him.

Donna loved seeing Harvey's face first thing. The hardness of his jaw and the creases in his forehead were always softened during his sleep and she noted his flushed face and body from making love and was happy that she could please him in this way after so many years of pleasing him in other professional and platonic ways. They kissed some more.

"Good morning, Donna," Harvey said smiling his Cheshire cat smile at her and kissing her again.

"Good morning, Harvey," Donna responded her voice hushed and sounding like liquid. She put her arms together around his neck gathered him closer and drew him to her even closer than he already was. So close she could feel his breath and they breathed the same air. She could feel every bit of her flesh deeply and deliciously connected with his as they lie together.

"Donna, we're going to be late for work," Harvey panted having caught a look at the clock on the nightstand.

"Since when have you cared about getting to work on time, especially, in one of your "morning" meetings," Donna panted back.

"I don't care if you don't care," Harvey said kissing her.

Donna turned over as Harvey spooned with her from behind.

She said sleepily feeling loved and liberated, "I don't care. Just hold me."

Settling behind her and nuzzling her neck, he held Donna tightly against him and murmured because he had to have the last word, "Never letting go, Mrs. Specter."

Donna and Harvey, two hours late for work, did not put Robert Zane into a good mood. It was only 10 a.m. but Robert's ulcer was already working overtime.

"Nice to see you two cared to join us on this Wednesday morning. If this is indicative of your new relationship outside the office, I think I may have to rethink your positions!"

Harvey and Donna looked at one another and realized they were holding hands. Her left and his right. Harvey kissed Donna and said, "I'll take care of this. See ya later." He reluctantly released her hand and let her go to the office beside Robert's.

"Good morning, Robert, what crises does our new managing partner have on his plate today?" Harvey said as he stepped over the threshold.

"Same as usual, Alex and Samantha fighting over who should go up next and I have a pending case with a Dr. Agard, one of Louis' clients apparently."

"Paula? Paula Agard?" Harvey asked frowning at Robert.

"Oh, so I see you have heard of her?"

Harvey cleared his throat. "Not exactly."

Robert stopped rifling through his papers and looked at Harvey.

"Oh, I see. One of your exes..."

"Yes and no. Robert, just so you know, last night, I asked Donna to marry me."

"Rachel told me she thought something was in the wind."

Robert stood and Harvey came forward and they shook hands.

"Well, what did she say? Nevermind. I'm assuming she said yes. Congratulations, Harvey. I'm glad you decided to make an honest woman of her."

"I'm not sure how much you know or you want to know, but Robert, if you don't mind I'd rather you'd not spread this around."

"As long as it doesn't involve your work in here, I couldn't be happier. No I totally understand. This isn't anyone's business outside of the office but yours. I highly recommend the marriage state to everyone. Laura and I have been married for almost forty years."

"Well, thank you, Robert. I appreciate your discretion."

"No problem, Harvey. You're a lucky man."

"I know I am. See ya later, Robert."

Harvey left Robert's office and winked at his fiancee as he walked past. Next to Donna's office was Louis' office. Harvey took a look in and saw that Louis was hard at work reading something and writing notes. Louis and Harvey's relationship finally matured to the point where they had become true friends. Louis sometimes did still accuse Harvey of having everything handed to him and sometimes Harvey did still feel that Louis reacted immaturely in some situations, but each had come to rely on the other as co-managing partners until a few months ago when Harvey decided he would become managing partner. However, if it had not been for Louis' actions on advice from Mike, they would have had no firm to continue to co-manage.

Now, though, with Robert's mentioning of a suit concerning Paula, Harvey became rather curious and concerned knowing that it had to be serious if Louis was involved again.

"Louis," Harvey said entering his partner's office. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Harvey, take a seat," Louis said offering a seat to his "best" friend. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just came from Robert's office and he said that Paula's in trouble again?"

"Not exactly. She decided to apparently sue her ex again because she's been having trouble keeping her practice."

Harvey swallowed hard and asked, "Have you talked to her?"

"Yes, of course, I'm her lawyer, but, Harvey..." Louis said without finishing.

"No, I know, you can't discuss the case with me. I totally understand. I was just concerned."

"Louis."

"It's ok, Harvey, we all know what happened when you ended things with her and turned to Donna. Just let me reassure you that it has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, ok. Thanks, Louis."

"Sure, Harvey."

As Harvey rose and was starting to head to his own office, Louis blurted, "By the way, congratulations, Harvey. I'm very happy for you and Donna."

Harvey's lips curved into a small smile and said, "Donna showed you her ring, didn't she?"

"Yep. It's a beauty. She's a beauty. I'm glad to see you realize how lucky you are."

"Thanks, Louis. I know now." Harvey tapped the doorframe, winked, and went onto his office.

 _"Well, how did it go?" Mike asked over the phone from Seattle._

"She said, yes, does that give you a clue?"

 _"Damn! I knew that woman was nuts...nuts over you! Truthfully, Harvey I think you and Donna will be just as happy as Rachel and me. I highly recommend getting married as soon as possible."_

"You're the second man who recommended being married. Guess who the first was?"

 _"My father-in-law."_

"Right you are buddy. Say how are things in Seattle? Still doing pro bonos and saving damsels in distress?"

" _Of course, I am. Rachel does all the heavy lifting. You know the stuff that makes the firm money."_

"I knew it out of the two of you she was the barracuda. She learned that from her father, I'm sure," Harvey said. He then saw the light blinking on his phone showing he had a call on his second line.

"Listen buddy. I got another call coming in. Talk to ya."

 _"Ok. Give Donna my love."_

"Yep, sure will. Bye, Mike"

Harvey managed not to cut the other person off when he hit the button on the phone. For a highly intelligent man he seemed to have issues with simple technology.

"Harvey Specter."

 _"Harvey," said a lilting female British accent. "I apologize for calling you but I thought maybe we could talk. I have some news."_

"Paula," Harvey started apologetically. "I don't think that's a good idea. Look I know that you have a case against Eddie. Louis told me because I asked, but other than that I really can't help you."

 _"It's not the case against Eddie about what I want to talk to you," Paula said._

Harvey sighed. He really could think of no reason why he needed to see Paula. He would, of course, tell Donna if he was going to capitulate and see Paula. Harvey had not seen Paula since that night a month ago at that disastrous dinner party which if Harvey had listened to the woman he loved they would not have attended in the first placeno matter how charitable the intentions. Paula had wanted to thank Donna for saving her life and thank Harvey for making her life so great for the few months they were together.

"Ok. Do you want to meet for a drink at..."

 _"No, Harvey, I thought maybe you could come to my place," Paula said interrupting him._

"Paula," Harvey waffled.

 _"Please. You can, of course, tell Donna if you have to," Paula said._

"Thank you for your permission, Paula, but yes, I was going to tell Donna if I agree to see you."

 _"You know what I meant. You're still a couple, right?"_

"Yes, we are. Very happy by the way. Thank you," Harvey said with a full heart.

 _"Oh, no need to thank me. I'm just glad you're still happy with her."_

"Ok, what about five tonight. I think Donna has a few interviews she's conducting after hours, so I will be free and court ends at 4:30. I could come over then."

" _Yes, that would be lovely. We could have dinner if you wanted?"_

"No, Paula, I just will come to hear what you have to say and then come away."

 _"Ok, Harvey, I understand. See ya later."_

Harvey then hung up and wondered why Paula called the office phone when she could have called him on his cell. He shook his head and then gathered his files for court looking forward to stopping at Donna's for the new ritual before court.


	3. Chapter 3

Paula, Donna, and Harvey - Take Two

Chapter 3 - Hear Ye, Hear Ye

Harvey began his trip to Paula's having done his and Donna's new ritual before court. It was more fun than the can opener/thumb tack routine they used to do. This ritual involved a dice and a few new shows of affection. If either one of them rolled "snake eyes" and Harvey won they had to celebrate by having sex somewhere in the office. If Harvey lost than Donna won a theater show or a nice dinner or a new handbag. Lately Harvey had had a rash of wins but no snake eyes in the ritual, so the payoff celebration was an early afternoon out or just a moment of conversation between themselves with no firm business between them. In either way, they made sure they celebrated in one way or another.

This day was not going well anyhow as Harvey had one of his rare losses in court. The client was upset, but Harvey was already working on an appeal or a countersuit. Unfortunately, this meant his meeting with Paula would be a little earlier than expected. After the uncomfortable dinner party a few weeks ago which was icing on the cake after Paula's attempted suicide, Harvey could not imagine what Paula had to tell him since Louis was her lawyer.

He knocked on her house door.

"Harvey," said Paula when she opened the door and saw him standing on her doorstep. "It's so good to see you. You're a tad early. That's wonderful."

Paula's eyes watched him as he entered the room. He always looked so handsome in a three piece suit. The dark ones especially. He was also especially hot without his suit as Paula's memories of their late mornings or early evenings flooded her brain.

Harvey walked into Paula's house and they went into the living room. He also noticed how pretty she looked and how seemingly cheerful she was. Considering how she behaved only a few weeks ago when Donna saved Paula from committing suicide by acting swiftly, Paula seemed to have recovered that British reserve. She actually had color in her usual pale complexion. He hoped it was nothing serious for which she wanted to see him. Harvey was a bit wary as Donna was not with him. Harvey had told Donna beforehand where he was going after court. He did not want Donna to unnecessarily wait for him to come home to his place.

 _"Be careful, Harvey," Donna had said to him before he left the office after their ritual._

 _"Why do you say that? She's harmless."_

 _Donna had sniffed then and threw her head up. "About as harmless as a poison snake."_

 _Harvey thought Donna was being overly cruel, so he told her that she thought she was being unkind toward her. Harvey thought it might be from latent insecurity concerning their own relationship._

 _"Harvey, I'm a woman..." Donna said._

 _"I know..." Harvey said coming over to take Donna in his arms._

 _"Haarveeee," Donna trailed in a soft voice kissing him. "I just meant that women know women especially those who are now in a love affair with their former lover."_

 _Harvey had then stepped back in their embrace and looked into Donna's eyes._

 _"You're serious."_

 _"As a heart attack."_

 _"Ok. I trust you, so I will be careful." Harvey then kissed her and said he would see her at his place later._

 _"Harvey, I love you. Please remember that," Donna said as he turned to go out the door._

 _"As if I could ever forget," Harvey said sweetly instead of sarcastically. He gave her his famous smile and a wink as he had turned and walked out her office door._

"Would you like a drink or coffee?" Paula asked politely.

"No thank you. I still have a load of work at the office, so if you could just tell me what I can do for you I would appreciate it," Harvey said hoping he did not sound too belligerent. He realized he had hurt her enough by not choosing her over Donna so driving Paula to a second suicide attempt was not his intention in answering her call.

"Oh, well then," Paula said taking a seat across from him in her usual "therapist" chair. Harvey sat on her couch much like he used to sit when he was a "patient". In the corner with his arms spread one on the arm of the sofa and the other thrown on top.

"The reason I wanted to see you, Harvey, as nothing to do with the suit I have against Eddie. He's been harrassing my patients and slurring my name claiming I can't help myself let alone help anyone else."

"Well, as I said, I can't help you with that. Louis is great. He'll make sure Eddie gets what is coming to him with the slander/libel suit. Now what is it that you wanted to tell me."

"I'm pregnant," Paula blurted.

"What?" Harvey said quietly knowing he heard her but thinking he had not heard her correctly.

"I'm pregnant and I know its yours," Paula repeated and emphasized. She had come to sit beside him and placed her hand in the one that had come from off the back of the couch to sitting on his thigh.

He turned to see Paula smiling from ear to ear. She stopped when she saw his reaction. His brown eyes huge and his mouth open in a silent "O".

"Oh, I can see I've shocked you. Well, it was bound to happen," Paula said smiling again.

"No it wasn't bound to happen, Paula. I thought you were on the pill. You said we didn't need anything else as protection because you were on the pill," Harvey said reeling from the shock. _Donna warned me. She knew something was afoot._

"Well, I know it's a shock, for me, too, but I wanted to let you know. I'm hoping we can share this experience together."

Harvey stood up. "What the hell does that mean? I've already told you. I am with Donna. Last night I asked her to marry me and we are getting married, Paula. I will be a part of this child's life because it is mine. I want you to understand two things first."

He could see he had hurt her again. Her smile faded and her tears began to trickle from from light blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with three-quarter sleeves so the self-inflicted wound scars were prevalent dark pink and rising from her pale white skin. Harvey felt uncomfortable but he was especially uncomfortable seeing those scars left from the first time he had hurt Paula.

"What are those two things, Harvey?" Paula looked up innocently enough.

"I am in love with Donna and I want to marry her. I don't want to hurt her again, so if you think this baby will trap me into changing my plans you are sadly mistaken. The other thing and I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I have to be sure."

"What's that?"

"I want a paternity test as soon as it is safe for the you and the baby."

At that remark, Paula jumped up and fired back, "I didn't get pregnant on purpose. It happened. I'm surprised it didn't happen before with one of your other women! I'm not a teenager, Harvey! I am perfectly capable of supporting our child on my own. I just thought I owed you the knowledge that you will have a son or daughter in the world in a few months!"

"How far along are you? Harvey asked curious. _How could an embryo survive with the severe blood loss she suffered when she slit her wrists?"_

"You don't believe me. What is it? You don't believe I'm pregnant or you don't believe it's yours? For your information, I'm about eight weeks along. So the timing is perfect right before Donna kissed you and you decided you couldn't live without her."

Harvey stood there still in disbelief. He was concerned because this was more than likely his child because Paula was not with another man for a long time and especially when they were together. Harvey had abhorred what Donna had done in kissing him when he was still with Paula; however, if Donna had not acted "selfishly" he would be marrying a woman whom he did not love but with whom he was expecting a child.

"What was the second condition, Harvey?," Paula asked standing there with her arms crossed and tears coming down her face. Every so often, Paula would swipe at her eyes to dry those ghastly female items from her face _. I thought it would go so differently for some strange reason. I knew all along that Harvey did not love me. I was a transferred substitute for the real love of his life-Donna. Well, we did have a fun time together and we did enjoy each other's company in and out of bed, but once his real love, Donna, had decided to act desperately to maintain that hold she has on him. I realized I wasn't going to win the fight for Harvey's heart._

"How and when did you discover you were having a baby?" Harvey asked still standing there in front of her mantel. He was not far from the door and soon he was feeling that old panic attack suffocation starting to happen. Ironically this was where he had run when they started the first time after Donna left him.

"I thought I would never see you again until, miraculously, a couple of weeks after I was released from the hospital, my gynecologist called me and gave me this wonderful news."

"I am guessing that they took a pregnancy test because of the legalities when you attempted your suicide as suicide is not technically against the law. I know there is still red tape."

"Yes, Harvey, I am familiar with suidice and attempted suicide. Did you forget that mental health is my specialty."

"I guess I did. I am sorry," Harvey said with a sniff. "I just want you to know that I will support and love this child to the best of my heart but it doesn't mean that I am going to stop my plans by marrying you and not marrying Donna. As you said you don't need my financial support but this baby will need a father and I will gladly take on that role. So, in saying that, I do not want any overtures to me or connotating that we will be together. We will have this child and I will be a good father, but we will not be "together". I do not want your mind to conclude that that will happen because it won't. I will lend you support as a friend and the baby's father but nothing farther. Between ourselves we know this was not supposed to happen, but I never want our child to think that it was a mistake.

"How are you planning to support me and jointly raise this child now that you're with Donna? She's not going to want to share you with anybody."

"Donna has always put me first much to the neglect of her own wants and dreams. We would have been together many years ago if I had not been so emotionaly inept. I am not breaking her heart again. Donna will accept this child because its mine. You don't know Donna as well you think."

"No, Harvey, I do know. She saved my life, both our lives, the baby and mine despite knowing that she had encouraged your anger at her actions. I'm not ignorant of her decency and kindness, but this is different. This child will be a constant reminder of what she could not give you. We shall be connected forever with the existence of this child, Harvey."

"Just because Donna never got pregnant doesn't mean she can't bear a child. She's always been on the pill. She's never been promiscuous but she's had other serious relationships. Children just never seem to come up in any conversation."

"I realize that. I never thought I would have a child either especially after what happened with Eddie. However, I will abide by what you say and maintain only a friend's view of you. Just the knowledge that our child will have its father is good to know."

"You know about my abandonment issues, Paula. Do you honestly think that I would abandon my own child?" Harvey placated. He did want to assure Paula that he would emotionally support her or financially support her while she was pregnant and the child afterward. _How am I going to tell, Donna?_

"Are you going to tell Donna about us?" Paula sniffed.

"Paula there is no us. There is our child and that is what I am going to tell Donna. She needs to know."

"I hate to say this, Harvey, but I think she may not want to marry you after learning this."

"You let me worry about that."

Still in shock but not wanting to hurt Paula, he said in a softer tone.

" Now are you feeling ok? Is there anything you need? Could not your sister stay with you?"

Paula smiled at Harvey's concern. He was truly a good man and no one better could she have picked for having his child.

"Harvey, thank you for the concern, but I am perfectly fine. Luckily I have had no morning sickness, so I can continue to work. When I need a companion, yes, my sister has agreed to come over from England. My brother, also, if needed."

Harvey smiled in relief. "In the meantime, if you do need something, please call me."

"Of course. Now you'd better go or Donna may wonder where you are," Paula remarked generously. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Harvey."

When Harvey returned to the office, most of the support staff was filling the elevators to begin their journey home. He walked onto the 50th floor and started toward his office. He walked slowly and then swiftly. He walked like he was in a daze. He could hardly believe it. He had never been that careless with anyone except Donna. Speaking of the his financee, he first had to pass by _her_ office on the way to his. _What am I going to do? How do I tell her that the woman with whom she fought and then saved her life is expecting her fiancee's child? Why did this have to happen?_ He passed her office and noticed she had her back turned toward the window on the phone again. From the sound of things she was conducting another phone screen for a secretary probably for Katrina as she had just been made a senior partner. He walked swiftly by.

He had made it to his office. He tried to sit for a minute and then felt restless so he put his hands in his pockets and rose. He stood in front of the window behind his desk with his hands remaining in his pockets and just stared out of the window.

"Hey."

Harvey jumped a mile as he heard Donna's voice behind him.

"Harvey, are you ok?" Donna frowned when she saw that he startled him. She softly came into the room and immediately came up beside him and he outstretched his hand wherein she placed her hand in his. She intertwined their fingers and looked out the window with him. It was a beautiful sunny day. The sun glinted off the glass of the buildings as sunset was soon to begin. Deceptively earlier it was so sunny that it looked like a summer day; however, when one ventured outside the air was definitely that of Februrary. Donna squeezed Harvey's hand and looked up at him. His response was squeezing of her fingers and a mild smile to her as he turned alerted Donna to something amiss. It did not take a mind reader to know that he must have seen Paula on the way back and something was disturbing him.

"What happened, Harvey? Paula make a pass at you?" She tried to diffuse the intensity in the air by bantering with him. It normally worked to bring him out of his more somber thoughts.

Harvey turned from the window and still holding Donna's hand in his and taking her other one. He sighed heavily.

"Look, I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to say it..."

"Oh my God, she's pregnant, isn't she?" Donna let go of his hands and stepped back and shook her head.

"Yes, she's pregnant. She says it's mine and...I believe her." Harvey let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding and looked at Donna to see her beautiful uplifting smile deteriorate and her bottom lip begin to quiver.

"Ok..." Donna said softly and tearfully as she stepped back and began to remove her engagement ring. Wordlessly she left the ring on Harvey's desk and ran from his office.

"Donna!" Harvey called following behind her. Some employees were still preparing to leave and their heads turning to look as they heard THE Harvey Specter calling out to stop his fiancee from running out of the building.

"What are you looking at?" Harvey remarked angrily as he noted the stares he was getting from those of the support staff which had stopped preparing for home when they heard him call for Donna.

Donna jumped into the elevator. She had just knew that once Harvey and she had finally found each other and admitted what they wanted something would be in the cards to prevent it. _Paula...Paula. She was the last person I thought would be a roadblock for us. I always thought it would be Scottie. Yet for all the times they were sleeping together, Scottie never got pregnant. The last thing ever on Scottie's mind was a baby. She was too ambitious for her career and to get her name on a wall of a firm whether it was theirs or someone else's._

Donna watched the doors almost close before Harvey breathing a little fast for the exercise of trying to catch up to her jumped into the car holding her engagement ring in his fingers. Luckily they were the only two in the elevator.

"I think you forgot something..." Harvey tried to hand Donna back her ring.

"No, Harvey, we can't get married after this. Paula is having your child. You belong with her."

"No, I belong with you. I told Paula that I would support her as a friend and I would, of course, support the child. I told her that I would not break your heart again. Besides I love you and I couldn't live without you." Harvey said as he took a step and placed the ring again on Donna's finger. Donna was about to pull it off again but stopped when Harvey took that hand in both of his. The elevator was descending so Harvey hit the floor with the snack bar on it and decided maybe they could sit at a table away from their respective offices and importuning eyes and discuss this issue.

They found a small table in the corner of the room and ordered two coffees.

"Donna-"

"Harvey, are you sure it's yours?" Donna began the conversation.

"I asked her if she would mind taking a paternity test when it was safe for her and the baby. I don't want her to miscarry even if the child isn't really mine."

Donna lowered her eyes and bit her lip. She wanted to distrust Paula and think that she was tricking Harvey because she could not let go of him. Also Eddie, Paula's ex, had induced a slander/libel suit which if Louis could not settle out of court would for sure render her psychiatric career null and void. Although Donna was not fond of Paula after their last conversation a few weeks ago she would never want another woman's career to be over. After Malik's slanderous remarks about how Donna herself obtained her COO position, Donna knew all too well what slander did to one's dignity.

Donna looked up and realized that Harvey had been talking the whole time and she had missed what he had been saying.

"Donna? Have you been listening?" Harvey wondered. He had not really paid attention to see if Donna had his full attention he had just kept rambling trying to reassure her that he was going nowhere and without her he could not face this.

"Harvey, you say that we'll be together despite you having a baby with Paula, but I know what's going to happen. The further along her pregnancy is the more you're going to want to be there. Don't kid yourself. You could no more not be there than if your brother was sick again."

"Donna, please..."

"Look, Harvey, I'll keep the ring, but I'm not going to wear it until I feel that Paula and this baby won't come between us," Donna said removing the ring from her finger. "It's a good thing I didn't call anybody in my family yet. You?"

"Just mom...she encouraged me to "shit or get off the pot and ask you to marry me" as a matter of fact," Harvey said with a genuine smile. They drank their coffees and settled a little easier in one another's company. Harvey held tight to Donna's hand across the table and regretted his prior behavior. Harvey was not wont to regret when he looked back, but lately where his families were concerned he knew he had done those he loved wrong. The main one being this woman who had sacrificed for him simply because she had fallen in love with him. He would never forget at how stupid he was. They could have had their own children now instead of just coming together, but she would have left him professionally and he would never have turned into the lawyer he was now.

Donna squeezed Harvey's hand in return and looked into his eyes. _God I love him. Please let us be together. Not that I wish anything bad for this child, but I finally have him and he's mine. I have to support him as I always have. He needs to know this but I have to face the fact that he may not wind up with me once this child comes._

"Harvey, if you're finished your coffee, I need to go back so I can go home. I have a couple of interviews tomorrow that I have to prepare for and I promised Robert a business plan before he took over."

"Sure, COO. I understand. I guess you wouldn't consider coming back to my place tonight?"

"I think we need some time away from each other so we can decide how we are going to be together through this. At least I need some time ok?"

"Sure," Harvey said quietly leaving some cash on the table with a generous tip for just coffees and taking Donna's hand walked back with her to the elevator.

They kissed and held each other tight. The elevator eventually pinged, and they were back up on the 50th floor. The door opened and people were standing ready to go home for the night.

They both turned and saw the on rushing crowd so they both stepped off. Harvey walked Donna slowly to her office since it was before his along the path.

"Can I come in?"

"Why ask now? You never have to ask, Harvey. You always do what you want."

"That's not fair, Donna. This is my child."

"So she says, but I understand how you feel."

Harvey bent forward and kissed Donna on the lips. A chaste kiss as most of them were in the elevator. Harvey also desperately held Donna tightly in his arms while they had been alone in the elevator. However, now, he kissed her as if he was no longer allowed to touch her in _that_ way.

"I love you, Harvey," Donna said as he started to step away.

"I love you, too, Donna. Don't forget that please. Just call Ray and he'll drive you back to your apartment if you want."

"Sure. Thank you. Don't worry. You don't have to come pick me up in the morning. I'll take my car. I don't mind traversing the early morning streets of Manhattan. It actually helps me prepare for the day."

Harvey smiled and almost protested that she let him continue to pamper her like that. _Lord knows, I haven't done it enough. I can never repay her for breaking her heart again._


	4. Chapter 4

**HI All! Thank you for sticking with this story. I hope you like this chapter and I have the next one almost completely written. I gave Donna a brother this time. In my other timelines, though, she should be the typical middle child of three girls if my middle sister is any indication. FYI - I'm the oldest of 3 girls with 1 brother thrown in. Two other things: Lynne is the name of Harvey's niece before Suits gave her Haley and Eddie was Paula's ex's name because I couldn't remember Jacob. LOL. Anyhow, please R & R if moved to. Thanks - Carebearmaxi**

Paula, Donna, and Harvey - Take Two

Chapter 4 - Siblings

Paula called her sister, Penelope, in England. It was 8 am on Monday morning and 1 pm in England.

 _"So, did you tell Harvey he's going to be a daddy?" Penelope asked her sister_. Penelope was also a doctor who like their brother, David, a teacher at Cambridge, had no aspirations to take their practices to the US. Paula had decided on Harvard when it was her turn for medical school after Cambridge, hence why Paula lived and worked in the US. Paula also had the audacity to become an American citizen a fact that Paula knew Harvey loved as he was a lawyer.

"Yes, I did he found out last week," Paula said.

 _"So how did he take it? Did he tell that tart of a girlfriend that you're pregnant with his baby?"_

"Now, Penny, Donna's not a tart. She's COO of the firm, and she did save my life and has it turned out my baby's life as well,"

 _"Well, anyway, how did he take the news?"_

"Better than I thought. He was shocked, of course, as I was and he did say that he was to marry Donna and that was not going to change. However, because he has abandonment issues still he would not abandon our child but support me as a friend and our child as its father."

 _"That's good. I guess he is as good as you say," Penny continued to say. "Now you make sure you see this child to its fruition. You understand? I will be there this weekend so no unnecessary trips to the mental wards and fight with your more physical patients or wrestle with that ex of yours. Does he know you're pregnant?"_

"No, he doesn't. It had better stay that way until I can get Harvey back with me. You do know that Eddie is slandering me and that it is hurting my practice, don't you?"

 _"Yes, I hope you have your brilliant lawyer taking care of it?"_

"Of course, Louis is a brilliant lawyer. He took care of him before and I am sure he will put Eddie in his place again. I should not have to worry about losing my practice."

" _What about you? Any sickness rising yet? What about your meds? As your doctor taken you off your meds yet? Be careful because that mania will return and..."_

"Penelope, I am a doctor a psychiatrist no less. I know what can happen without my bipolar meds. My gyno took me off them after he found out I was pregnant. He approved some holistic medications that seemed to be working just fine."

 _"Truth be told you haven't taken them for quite some time, have you?"_

"Nope, I think that's what caused me to attempt suicide, you know?"

" _You're fine now, though, right?"_

"Yes, Penny, I am terrific and actually happy. Now don't you have to go back to work?"

 _"Yes, you called me, Paula, not me call you. Anyhow, I'll be there Saturday. I'll take a cab, so need to pick me up. I don't want to be responsible if you're in a car accident and lose that baby."_

"Ok, darling, I'm looking forward to Saturday. See you then," Paula said then hung up.

Friday after their talk, Donna had found it difficult to be in the office. They had just returned to their banter but their open love for each other had added a new dimension of ease between them. Now it all came tumbling down. Donna was still with Harvey. She said she still loved him and wanted to marry him, but she had to come to terms first with what would be happening in his life before and after he became a father. So, instead of driving to the office as she said she would, she called Harvey and told him where she was going.

Donna stopped the car in front of her parents two storey home. It looked the same color of cobalt blue except it had had a fresh coat of paint from what she can tell. Since her father's latest real estate scheme had fallen through, Donna had given them the money to continue to live in this house. Harvey would probably kill her once he found out. _However, he'll probably won't be mine much longer anyway._

She took her keys out of the ignition and opened the car door. She closed the door and just stared at the afternoon sunshine. _Another beautiful February day, Donna thought._ _Well, this is it. I'm either going to convince myself to still marry Harvey or just to return to being his friend and congratulate him on being a father. He has no idea what's going to happen. I just wish I had been able to keep our baby all those years ago. He never would have left me either._

Donna walked up the three small wooden porch steps and walked into the house. Cortlandt was a very safe suburban neighborhood and Donna knew that her mother never locked the doors until she and her father headed to bed.

"Mom? Dad? It's me! I'm here," Donna took off her coat and hung it in the closet next to the door.

"Hey, is that my big sister?"

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?" Donna greeted her younger brother as he came through to the living room from the kitchen in the back of the house.

Donna hugged her brother tightly. She had not seen him since he had transferred to California with his closet business. He was also a contractor and helped with some of the real estate deals that their father would start.

"I came home to help dad with the house. You did notice the new paint job we did a few months ago, right? It still looks great. I've been staying here because work is a little slow in California these days."

Donna looked at her baby brother who was her junior by four years. He was taller than she but possessed the same red hair inherited from their mother. Jimmy was a burly man in his late thirties and could remind people of Paul Bunyan. He just needed a baby bull named Blue.

"Really, I would have thought with all the rebuilding that needs to go on there you would have more than enough work," Donna said as she held her brother's hand as he led her to the couch.

"Say, do you want some coffee or something? Why are you not at work, Ms. COO?" Jimmy asked.

"I came home because I need some time away," Donna said so pleased to see her brother. "By the way, where are mom and dad?"

"They are out of town in Florida. You know mom doesn't like the cold anymore."

"Oh that's right, she did tell me they were leaving last week for the new house."

Donna's body decided at that moment to let down and she began to sob. Jimmy, empathic, like his sister took her bent sobbing body under his arm.

"What did Harvey do now?" It was no secret to anyone in the family that Harvey Specter was the one man that Donna could never detach from her life no matter what he did.

"How do you know it was Harvey? Maybe I did something!" Donna said rising from under her brother's arm.

"Because you are blind when it comes to him, sis. You are guilty of doing nothing but love that man unconditionally. You told me yourself he counts you as the main reason why he was so successful as a lawyer."

Donna sniffed and found a tissue in her purse which she placed beside her. She blew her nose.

"I didn't do anything except save himself from himself and his more stupid behaviors. I gave him common sense and helped him through his bad times."

"You never told him, did you?" Jimmy said as his hand came to rub his sister's back.

"No. There was no need to tell him after I lost it anyway."

"So, what's the problem now? I thought you had told mom and dad you were extremely happy for the first time in your life. So help me if Harvey broke your heart again, I will go to Manhattan and strangle him by his Armani tie!"

Donna put the tissue near her nose again and smiled at her brother wanting to defend her honor like she was some virgin whom Harvey had kidnapped against her will.

"Well, I wanted to talk to mom about this issue and I forgot about Florida."

"Can I help?"

"You have about three hours for me to explain what's wrong?"

"Sure. I'm not going anywhere."

So they walked to the back of the house into the kitchen. It smelled like baked goods and freshly brewed coffee. Michael poured a hot steaming mug for his sister, put some vanilla into it, and then handed it to her. Donna decided to act all indignant when he handed her the mug

"Now how do you know I still take my coffee the same way?" She had noticed the dab of vanilla Jimmy had slipped in it.

"Because I know you and you don't change very much, especially coffee," Jimmy said sitting and taking a sip from his own mug.

"Mmmm, you know how to make a mean cup of coffee, bro," Donna said taking another sip but her eyes flickered to her brother's scowling countenance.

"Ok, I will confess. I have a dilemma and now, since mom is not here, you will have to do."

"Well, get on with it, I have to return to California sometime and I'd rather not do it knowing if my big, tough, beautiful sister was having troubles."

Donna put down her coffee mug and stared at her brother.

"You do remember that Harvey and I finally became a couple, yes?" Donna asked nodding her head.

Her large baby brother took her hand and nodded emphatically and said, "Yes,"

"Well, last Friday Harvey took me to dinner and, out of character for him, he alerted the entire dining room and asked me to marry him," Donna said sighing heavily and lowered her eyes.

"No shit!"

Donna smiled at her brother's remark and nodded her head. "No shit."

"Uh-oh, so what happened and where's your ring? I know Harvey can be generous to a fault especially with you. I have never known a more materially appreciated assistant than you." Jimmy laughed.

Donna laughed, too. She nodded, "You're right, but I'm worth every handbag I ever bought for myself with his credit card."

After a beat, "In answer to your question, my beautiful engagement ring is safely locked in my lockbox stashed in the wall of my apartment."

"Oh, whew, I thought you were going to tell me he took it back and gave it to another woman because he changed his mind."

"Well?" Donna unintentionally remarked.

Jimmy's ginger eyebrow went up. "What does that mean?"

"It means that his ex (motioned air quotes) called him the other day and when he went to her home she proceeded to tell him she's eight weeks pregnant with his baby."

Jimmy reached again for her hand. "I'm sorry, Donna. What about this woman? Is she promiscuous or slept with another man, maybe, while she was with Harvey?"

Donna smiled in return and said, "I appreciate your optimism, but no she's a professional. As a matter of fact, she was Harvey's therapist almost two years ago now."

"He dated his therapist (motions air quotes)? Was he desperately looking for a woman? I know Harvey and that man would never have to beg a woman to sleep with him. We should all be so lucky."

"Well, he thought he had to beg me. So he transferred his feelings for me onto her. Paula, that's her name, knew this and told me that she dated Harvey anyway knowing that he loved me. To top it all off, I've saved the woman's life. She tried to off herself in Harvey's apartment."

"Donna! Why didn't you just let her jump?"

"Oh, well, she also slit her wrists. There was blood everywhere. Harvey could not stay in his apartment for a couple of nights because the smell and the stains were horrid. I, of course, made sure that his apartment got clean."

"Of which he was grateful," Jimmy took up.

"He was so grateful, Jim. He came to the hospital and he took me in his arms and told me he was in love with me. I was so happy."

"You were floating on air weren't you?" Jimmy said.

"Not exactly. I did have this foreboding feeling, you know?" Donna asked squinting at her brother like she was trying to see something in the distance.

"Yes, Donna, I felt the same before Sarah divorced me."

"I remember. Well, thanks for listening. I guess I will just go on up to my room. Thank you for the coffee little bro." Donna rose from her chair.

"Wait a minute. We're not done. You came her to discuss, and I know I'm not mom but I think I can help."

"Really? So what is your experience? I don't remember Sarah getting pregnant by another guy. If I remember correctly she didn't even want kids."

"I can look at it from a man's perspective."

Donna amused sat back down. "Ok, Let's hear your opinion from a (air quotes) man's point of view."

"Well, first off, what did Harvey say?'

"Jim, I appreciate what you want to do, but, frankly, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to go up to my room, grab a bottle of wine from the cellar, and go to sleep."

Jimmy then rose from the table as did Donna. He followed her to the winding staircase leading up to the three spacious bedrooms and office.

"I hope you brought some of your very feminine clothes with you. I'm going to take my big sister out and show her off."

Donna stopped midway up the steps and turned leaning over the banister looking at her little brother who could always put her in a good mood.

"Did it occur to you that most people who are still living here already know me? I'm sure the ones you want to show me off to I already know?"

Jimmy laughed. "I guess you do already know Carl, Albert, and Lenny."

"It didn't take you long to fall in with those losers, did it?"

"Hey, Don, I thought you liked my friends."

"Only when you're not with them. I've said my peace before about them and I was more than happy when you transferred your business to California. You couldn't be successful with those three strangling you. However, yes, I did bring my more feminine dresses with me and I would be happy to accompany my little brother to dinner."

"It's good to see you, sis."

Donna smiled and for a moment she had forgotten her own predicament and the reasons she ran away from Manhattan and the love of her life.

"Marcus?" Harvey said as he shook his brother's hand. "What are you doing in Manhattan?"

"Well, that's a fine "how do you do?". I'm here because your niece wanted to see where Uncle Harvey worked. She said next time I went to New York City that she wanted to come."

"So, where is Lynnie?"

"I'm here, Uncle Harvey," Lynnie Specter said coming out from behind her father.

Harvey held his arms open wide and the 10 year old girl ran into them. Harvey dropped to one knee and hugged her properly.

"So where's M.J?" Harvey asked her.

"He's got a bad cold. He's home with mom. Dad told me he was coming to see you today and that you were sad about something," Lynnie volunteered.

"Did he now? Well, my day just got a whole lot brighter because you're here, sweetie," Harvey held his niece tightly.

When they drew apart, Lynnie asked, "Is Donna here? I didn't see her in her office. It was dark."

"No, Lynnie, Donna went to see her family. She, too, wasn't feeling very well. I'm sure she'll be unhappy that she missed you."

"Lynnie, I saw Mr. Litt was in his office and I know he always likes to see you. Tell him about your ballet recital. He would love to hear about it I bet," Marcus had said because he noticed that Harvey looked tired and worn. His normally glinting deep dark eyes were red rimmed and sad.

"Really, Uncle Harvey, Mr. Litt likes the ballet?" Lynnie asked appealing to her Uncle Harvey for confirmation. Lynnie had previously met Louis at a Christmas party that Donna had in her apartment a few weeks ago when she told her that she and her Uncle Harvey were going together. Louis had started talking to Harvey's niece and found out she loved to dance. However, Lynnie was never able to tell Louis that she had been taking ballet lessons since she was three. So Lynnie became somewhat familiar with Louis' likes and dislikes and they had become friends. Lynnie enjoyed Louis' company and especially when they talked about his cats.

"He does. Louis studied ballet and he loves it so he more than anyone would enjoy you telling him about your recital. You can come back and tell me all about it, too, once you're done with Louis, ok Lynnie?"

"Sure, Uncle Harvey. I hope you feel better about Aunt Donna after you talk with daddy."

"Now, how.."

"Don't ask. Sometimes I think she's inherited Donna's empathy by osmosis."

Harvey smiled at the sound of Donna's name. Her name alone was enough to make him smile, get mad, or cry.

After Lynnie's little lithe body skipped down the hall to Louis' office, Marcus accepted a bottle of water from his brother who did not care that it was 11 am and poured himself two fingers worth of Scotch into a large tumbler.

"So what's got you so beat?" Marcus asked taking a sip of his water and sitting down across from his brother who sat opposite from him across the coffee table. "From what I understand you should be jumping for joy."

"Mom told you that I asked Donna to marry me?" Harvey inquired bending forward swirling his drink.

"Yeah, what did she say? No? Wouldn't surprise me if she did you big dick..." Marcus said his attempts at jocularity failing. "Oh, I see it's a bit more serious than that. What happened big bro?"

Harvey looked up at his younger brother. The creases in Harvey's forehead were so prevalent that Marcus was sure his brother's head would explode if his expression did not soften a little.

"Donna said yes. We were so happy. But it seems there is a wrinkle in our getting married," Harvey said taking a big gulp of his Scotch. It burned on the way down much like Harvey's heart at the thought that Donna may return and not want him after all because of his predicament with Paula.

"Oh, no, Harvey! You got one of your exes knocked up?"

"How did you know that?"

Marcus just smirked at his older brother. "I know your history, Harvey. So is it Scottie?"

"No. Paula."

"Paula, the one who tried to kill herself? Your therapist?" Marcus smiled and rose. He did not want to laugh at his brother's situation but he almost could not stop himself.

"I know. It's ironic to say the least." Harvey said finishing his drink and rising to put his tumbler on the table so he would remember to have it washed later. He walked up beside his brother and they both looked out the window to stare at nothing in particular just the beautiful blue sky and the tiny cars below.

"So where is Donna?"

"She's visiting her parents in Cortlandt. She told me she needed time to sort things out. She assured me that she still loves me and wants to get married but she wants me to do some hard thinking...and feeling...no doubt."

"Well, how do you feel about things?" Marcus said. "All I know is that I know deep down inside you want to be a father. You always tell me how much fun you have spending time with my kids. Lynnie and MJ love you, too, so much since you walked back into their lives."

"I must admit I am excited to be a father. I'm just not so happy with who the mother is," Harvey said smirking and walking over to his desk and sitting down behind it.

"So what are you going to do?" Marcus asked knowing that his brother was stubborn and would never change his plans in marrying Donna. If Paula was trying to trap him into marriage, Marcus knew that it would not work.

"I'm not abandoning my plan to make Donna my wife, if that's what you're thinking? I told her that I can handle having a child with someone else and being her husband."

Harvey sat there with a pen in one hand clasped in the other with them both steepled under his chin.

"How about Donna? Does she want children with you? I mean she's pretty much career oriented at this point."

"Donna...we've never discussed it. We didn't think about it at this point." Harvey looked at his brother. "I know what you're thinking. She's envious and that's why she left to sort things out. I'm sure that's not it."

"I didn't say anything like that. Donna doesn't seem the jealous or possessive type unlike some I know."

Harvey smiled. "Yes, I know. I can be possessive, but I'm loyal. That's why."

"So how's Paula. I bet she's over the moon."

At that juncture, Lynnie returned holding Louis' hand.

"Hi Marcus. This little one is a treasure. She told me all about her ballet recital and showed me the pictures on her phone which you took. I promised next time she came into town I would take you all to the ballet. I have season tickets."

Louis knelt down to Lynnie's level. "I wish we had more time to talk, but I have meeting in five minutes. So you be sure to tell me when you come into town next time, ok?"

"Sure, Uncle Louis," Lynnie said giving him a hug. Louis squeezed her tight.

Rising he said, "It's great to see you again, Marcus. Harvey, Gretchen wanted me to remind you that your depo is waiting in Conference room 3."

Harvey said, "Thank you, Louis. I will be right there."

Then after Louis left, Marcus and Lynnie said their goodbyes but promised that after Harvey was finished with his deposition that he would give them a tour of the place and she could meet the new people.

 _Shit Harvey thought. What am I going to do? I want to be a father to this baby but I don't want to lose Donna in the process. Catch 22. A place that Harvey Specter made sure he would never be._

Donna and her brother Jimmy went out to the swankiest restaurant one could find around the Cortlandt area. Despite what Donna thought was going to happen, Jimmy had not invited his three best friends from childhood to join them. He knew that Lenny still had a crush on his big sis so to throw her in his face was not fair to either one of them. However, there was a person Donna had not expected to see. He came over to the table once Donna had made eye contact with him.

"Alan...Alan O'Keefe! What are you doing in the Cortlandt area?" Donna asked rising from the table as the very tall darkly handsome man came over to Donna and kissed her hand upon greeting.

"Donna!" said Alan with a thick Irish brogue. "I may ask you the same question."

"Well, I lived half my childhood here. I came back to see my parents and when I stepped into their house low and behold I found my baby brother, Jimmy, here."

Alan, all dark Irish handsomeness, turned and shook Jimmy's hand. "So you're Donna's brother?"

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry. My sister is forgetting her manners. Where does she know you?"

"I was in a play in a small theater group with your sister. We were in MacBeth together."

It was the first time he had ever seen Donna blush. _Was she embarrassed or surprised? Jimmy thought. Be careful, Donna, especially if you want to go back to Harvey. Don't make it too easy for this Paula person._

They all sat down and the waiter appeared with another place setting and refilled their glasses with Chardonnay.

Jimmy said, "So were you MacBeth in MacBeth? My sister was Lady MacBeth if I remember her telling me."

"Yes, I was as a matter of fact. Your sister and I spent a lot of time together rehearsing."

Donna said, "Yes, and there were four curtain calls opening night. The crowd roared when you took yours." She sipped her Chardonnay and picked up her menu.

"Take the baked cod. It's the best here, sis," Jimmy said eyeing his sister and Alan. All of a sudden his sister's face lit up which it always did when the theater was mentioned _. I have always felt bad for Donna. She had such big dreams of being on Broadway when left home and went to college. She is so good. I suppose Harvey knows this. I know he has seen her when she has had the oft performance._

Donna asked, "So Alan you said you were looking for a home here? Thinking of settling down?"

Alan remarked. "Yes, but I have a big audition coming up in New York and this is not really that far away, so I thought a home in the suburbia would be good."

"Do you have someone special in your life. Last time you were still looking," Donna asked wondering and enjoying herself for the first time since Harvey broke the news about Paula's pregnancy. _Let's not go there, Paulsen. You can worry about Harvey later._

"No, I just want a sense of permanence. My family is back in Ireland and I would like them to visit. It would be better if I had a place for them to stay. Hotels are expensive."

"Yes, they are," Jimmy agreed. "Say Donna why don't you tell Alan your news?"

"What news, Jim?" Donna asked back and then shook her head and mouthed "no".

"You know about you and Harvey?"

"Who's Harvey?" Alan asked.

"He's a Senior Partner of the firm. He is also my best friend," Donna said glaring at her brother over her wineglass. _What the hell are you doing, Jim?_

"Oh, I'd say he's more than a best friend, Donna," Jim kept saying as he felt the pressure on his foot from Donna's.

"He's been my best friend for a long time and he used to my boss until he promoted me to COO a few months ago," Donna said looking back at Alan and finishing her glass. "Say since you don't know Harvey, then the news doesn't matter. Oh good, here comes the waiter. Anyone for a refill?"

Donna, Jim, and Alan spent a nice evening together. After Jim's initial faux pas which Donna was able to squash by a little pressure on her brother's food, their main topic of discussion was Alan. They focused on Alan's new audition and what that would mean for him should he get the part. It turns out it would not impact Alan's decision to buy a home in Cortlandt. He had come to love the area so much.

"I've spent a lot of time in this area as I have friends who are married and settled here. It reminds him of outside Londonderry where I grew up."

"Alan's is a marketer for Spectrum International," Donna explained to Jimmy taking up the story from there.

"So how did you get into acting in theater?" Jim wondered. He was always fascinated by the people that Donna found in her theater groups.

"I graduated with a degree a degree in Fine Arts. I came over from Ireland for acting, got my degree, and realized I could not make a living as an actor. So I went back to school and graduated with a degree in Marketing and Analytics which is how I make money to live on and be able to keep acting in little theater groups here and there."

"Just like me," Donna said. "I took a secretarial job at the D.A of Manhattan's office and met my current co worker who was an ADA and history was made." _How come I can never for a moment not bring up a thought without Harvey? Because he is your life and has been for a long time and God willing he will always be._

Donna's demeanor changed after that exchange as it brought back to the forefront why she was there in Cortlandt in the first place. The three continued to have pleasant conversation and a very good tasting meal. However, Donna became quiet and unlike herself when this interesting man apparently from Londonderry, Ireland, had sat down and began to speak with her.

"How long are you in town, Donna?" Alan asked her while Jimmy had excused himself from the table.

"I'm only here for a couple of days. I had some agenda in mind and it might take me that long before I resolve it."

Alan bent his ear closer to Donna in a very intimate manner.

"This was fun. It was incredible good luck to have met up with you here. I was wondering would you like to see a movie tomorrow night with me or just have dinner again?"

Donna was going to refuse. Then she gazed at her left hand third finger and realized that she was an engaged woman and engaged women do not go out on dates with men not their fiance whom Donna did miss very much.

"Sure. That would be nice," Donna said and lowered her eyes.

"That would be nice for what?" Jimmy had come back to the table just in time.

"Donna said she would like to go out with me tomorrow night for dinner or a movie," Alan volunteered happily. "You're welcome to join us as well."

Donna breathed a sigh of relief.

Jimmy declined looking at Alan and then Donna. He mouthed to her "What are you doing?"

Donna just smiled and then frowned at her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is folks! The second chapter in two days. I really wanted to finish this one and stop ignoring my other fic _Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures._ However, can't help where the mind is flowing at the moment. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R if so moved. Thank you FairyClairey. I'm glad you'd like the "Armani" comedy. Love-Carebearmaxi.**

Paula, Donna, and Harvey - Take Two

Chapter 5 - Uh-oh!

The next day Saturday afternoon, Harvey, bereft of Donna, went to see the woman who was carrying his child to inquire about her taking a non-invasive DNA test. He wanted to be sure that this baby was definitely his and not Eddie's. Harvey did not want to get invested in someone who did not belong to him. He was more than eager to begin a long awaited life with Donna. He thought he could detect something off in her voice when they spoke earlier that day.

 _"Hey, I just wanted to say. I miss you. I love you, and I will be home on Monday._

"Hey, are you sure about that? I miss you, Donna. I need you back here," Harvey had said almost pleading.

 _"That's nice to hear. I promise. Guess who was here instead of my parents?"_

"I don't know. Who?" Harvey asked dreading her answer.

 _"My baby brother, Jimmy. You remember," Donna said._

"Oh he's back? I thought he relocated to California after his divorce a few years ago."

 _"Well, you would know since you handled his divorce for him. Yes, he's been back and helping dad with contractor duties on some real estate properties. Jim told me that business is slow in California. I told him I didn't believe him."_

"I'm sure you're right. Anyhow, are you working through what you needed to? Because despite the fact that I personally miss you, the firm is falling apart without its COO," Harvey remarked attempting to encourage her to swiftly come back and to find out if he should be worried when she did.

 _"Yes, things are working their way through. By the way, I wanted to tell you that I met up with an old theater group guy who is looking to settle down here in Cortlandt."_

"Guy? Man? Who?"

 _"Alan O'Keefe, he played MacBeth in the last theater group where I played Lady MacBeth."_

"Oh, I remember him. I thought his MacBeth was ok. I just didn't realize that MacBeth had an Irish brogue." Harvey smiled.

 _"How would you know MacBeth wouldn't? You're a barbarian when it comes to Shakespeare. Alan was very good. Jimmy and I are going to a movie with him tonight."_

"Well, I can't say Shakespeare was ever my favorite," Harvey said sarcastically. Then it dawned on him what she also said.

"What do you mean you seeing a movie with him tonight?" Harvey asked. His voice rose to a slightly higher pitch. _**What the hell is she doing?**_

 _"Don't worry. Jimmy will be more than happy to chaperone. So no need to worry that I will up and elope with the first man after you..." Donna paused. Then in a more serious, loving voice she stated huskily as she was missing him while she spoke to him, "...because there are no more "afters" for me, you do understand that, right?_

Harvey was very quiet suddenly and shrugged his shoulders much like he was going to fall into a pout. "Yes, I do. Please come back. I'm waiting."

 _"Come on, Harvey, it's just a movie and one of the guys I'm with is my brother," Donna finished trying to recover the lightness in their conversation._

"The one I'm worried about is not your brother," Harvey said with a pout in his voice.

 _Donna could picture Harvey's expression as he talked. "I love you and I have loved you a long time. You're the one I've chosen and, besides, you do deserve me." Donna smiled and could see the rolled eyes that Harvey would have after that last statement._

Because he could not allow her to have the last word, he retorted, "Oh, I deserve you? I hadn't known that I had to earn you. It certainly wasn't that way before."

 _"Ok, Specter, before I list why you deserve this awesomeness that's me, I have to go and help my brother with a project. He needs my designing suggestions."_

"Look at that. You can go work for your brother if you lose your job here. At least I won't be marrying a broke woman."

 _"Hahaha!" Then again the conversation plane took a nosedive to more seriousness. "I'll be home tomorrow like I promised. I'm going straight to the office, so no need to meet me anywhere. I love you."_

Harvey smiled as he rose from his seat. "I love you, too, Donna."

Quickly after this conversation, Donna promised she would be home on Monday. _**Maybe I will surprise him by popping up at his apartment early in the morning before he wakes up.**_ _ **I could surprise him when he awakens and finds me lying beside him.**_

However, Harvey, no matter how glad he was to know that Jimmy would be Donna's chaperone on the movie "date", he could not know that Donna had fibbed about the quantity of people having that dinner and seeing that movie with Alan O'Keefe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, Harvey was in a kind mood when he showed up on Paula's doorstep.

"Look, I am sorry I didn't call first but I wanted to make sure you were ok," Harvey asked Paula when she opened the door.

"I'm fine, Harvey. I'm not sick. I'm just expecting a baby. Would you like to come in?" Paula asked.

"Sure. I can't stay too long. I'm having dinner with my brother and niece," Harvey said as he passed through the foyer of Paula's home.

"Marcus, right? What's your niece's name? I don't think you ever mentioned it," Paula asked making small talk.

"Yes, Marcus. Lynne. My niece's name is Lynne," Harvey said going to the living room while Paula followed.

"How old is she?"

"Ten."

Suddenly a woman who looked like Paula came out of the kitchen and noticed a man sitting in her sister's living room.

"Harvey, this is my sister, Penelope. She's just come from England this morning."

"Harvey Specter." He rose and shook Penelope's hand.

"Oh my God, you are positively yummy," Penny said. Penny, unlike Paula, did not know when to be quiet and liked to say things that were outrageous. Penny loved life and never let grass grow under her feet. "No wonder she wanted to have your baby."

"Penny..." Paula trailed. Her older sister frequently embarrassed her growing up, but Penny had the biggest heart so one forgave her instantly.

Harvey looked over at Paula with an embarrassed smile. He smiled a little stiffly stemming from that very frank comment from a stranger. He returned the repartee with a quip of his own.

"I do taste good from what I understand. Thank you, Penelope. Nice to meet you."

"Oh bloody hell!" Paula said embarrassed and crossed her arms over her body and put her head in one hand with her eyes closed just shaking her head back and forth. Sometimes one could forgive Penelope Anna Agard instantly; however, this may not be one of those times.

"No, that's ok, Paula. I'm sure she was thinking it, so may as well get it out in the open."

"That's kind of you, Harvey. Please forgive my sister. She likes to shoot her mouth off."

"No need to apologize when it's the truth," Harvey retorted with all the smarm and swagger he could muster. Harvey dazzled his Chesire Cat smile looking straight into Penny's eyes. Penny's light blue eyes, so like her sister's were icy giving Harvey an "if you hurt my sister again, I will kill you" look. Harvey was not unaware of that type of look. He had seen it enough in the courtroom, and he had given it on occasion when he was protecting someone he loved. There was nothing wrong with that and Harvey was somewhat glad that Paula had someone in her corner to protect her.

"How's Donna?" Paula asked seeing the dark circles under Harvey eyes for all the fact he was trying to hide.

"She's with her brother in Cortlandt. She'll be there all weekend."

"Is everything ok between you two?" Paula pressed on.

Harvey rose. "I can see this was a mistake. Penny nice to meet you. Call me Paula if you need anything."

"Wait! Harvey! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a sore subject. I was just asking about Donna because I know you love her and I wanted to make sure you were ok after you told her about the baby."

Harvey had stopped around the corner from the living room standing in the foyer. He felt a panic attack rising in his soul and he had not wanted Paula to see how ill at ease he really was with the situation. So he did the one thing of which Harvey Specter excelled. He rose intending to leave and not come back.

"I'm sorry, Paula. I know you were asking because you care, but Donna and I are off limits while I'm here, ok?"

"Perfectly," Paula could not help but smile. Harvey did not realize that he had fallen into a trap. If he did not want to discuss Donna at the present time it meant that all was not right in paradise. Far be it from Paula to spoil everything he had with Donna by just discussing herself, Harvey, and their child.

"The real reason I wanted to come over here was to see if you were willing to have a blood test for paternity."

"Harvey! You still don't believe me, do you?" Paula angrily asked.

"I believe it's our child you're carrying but I want to be sure," Harvey said trying to make her understand without saying it that he needed to know before he invested time and care away from his true love, Donna. He more than anything would have loved if Donna were the one carrying his child. This child with Paula still seemed like a big mistake like he had been careless. At the time of this child's conception, Harvey was starting to think of settling down. He probably would have married Paula even if she had not been pregnant. He did not think at the time of Donna because of her rule. As he had said to Paula when Donna helped him through the difficulty of seeing his father's music socked away forever in trying to get the money to settle Jessica, "She's part of my life. I like her being part of my life." _She would have walked out of my life and I could never handle that._

"Paula, I'm sorry. I want to believe you. It's a blood test. It won't harm you or the baby, but you should know that you're a doctor," Harvey said holding her by each upper arm.

"I know that, Harvey. It's just where this request is really coming from," Paula asked not hiding her dislike because she knew that the expediting of this test really came from Donna.

"You're thinking Donna is pushing me into this, aren't you? Well she's not. You do remember two seconds after you told me you were pregnant, I asked if you would mind."

"You were kind to me, though, as if you really care for me and our child," Paula said putting the onus back on Harvey.

"Paula, I do want to be kind to you. You were good to me and you should not feel bad because I chose Donna."

"Just go, Harvey. I will let you know when I'm ready for that test," Paula said leading him to her door.

He turned around when he got on the first step.

"Paula, I really do care."

Paula just shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna and Alan sat at an intimate table in the corner of the darkened restaurant. Donna was dressed much more casual than she had been the night before. Unless it was a red carpet premiere, which Donna only dreamed of attending, she did not think the occasion warranted anything but casual clothing. Casual enough not to be sloppy but enough to be not dressed to the nines. Of course, anything Donna wore she looked fabulous. She had dressed in her jeans with a long sleeved white sweater over a black turtleneck and black ballet flats. When Alan came to her parents' house to pick her up, he looked almost like her twin except he accessorized with a tweed blazer.

 _Before Alan arrived, Donna descended the stairs to her brother's comments._

 _"Oh, you know sis," Jimmy said to her as she descended the stairs, "if I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to forget about your predicament with Harvey. I don't think you've talked it about since early yesterday. The minute this Alan O'Keefe introduced himself to us, you've forgotten why you came here in the first place."_

 _"Au contraire little brother," Donna said giving a squeeze to her brother's cheeks when finally at the end of the stairway. As she walked past him, Jimmy grabbed her arm._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes, Harvey does know who he is and I told him this morning when I called him that all three of us were going to this movie tonight."_

 _"But all three of us aren't going."_

 _"Yes, I know that. A fact that we are keeping between us. Got it?" Donna eyed him raising her one finger at him as if she were scolding him._

Much to Jimmy's better judgment he agreed and when Alan came to the door said nothing as his conflicted sister left with a man who was not her fiance on what purported to be a date.

"So, Donna, you didn't really tell me why you came back home. I figure a busy woman like you would come back home to see her parents for more than just a visit," Alan importuned.

"How do you know that I am just really close to my parents?" Donna asked him putting down her wineglass.

"Because you were surprised to find they were not home and you found your brother instead," Alan said cutting a piece of his chicken with his knife and fork.

"Well, there is more to it, but I don't really want to talk about it," Donna retorted back and took up her own silverware and put a piece of her cod in her mouth.

Alan's darkly bearded face smiled and put down his waterglass, "I see. You don't want to discuss it with a stranger."

"Yes, I am sorry. It is very personal. Let's just focus on what you do and where you may be going with your new theater role."

"Ok, so it would really mean..."

Donna and Alan spent a very pleasant evening. After dinner they went to the movie which both thought could be better. This discussion was so animated that when the car stopped in front of the cobalt blue house with its lit porch Donna had not realized the evening was at an end.

"Say do you want to continue this discussion over coffee or tea?" Donna had invited him.

"No, that's ok. I have an early day tomorrow. However, would you like to have breakfast? Invite Jim and see if he will go this time."

"Sure. What time?"

"You're a working woman. What time would you like?"

"Well, I do have some things to do tomorrow. How about 7:30? Too early?" Donna asked. She thought that she would really have to be ready to go back to Manhattan on Monday. She did enjoy Alan's company but she was not really accomplishing what she had set out to do. She was too easily distracted by this man's company. Not sure why she was, but she had been. Her brother had been right. She had Harvey in the back of her mind, but she had not given the conflict in her heart one ounce of thought since arriving Friday morning.

"You know, Alan, on second thought. I am going to have to decline your invitation tomorrow morning. However, you have my number, so call me when you get back to Manhattan. You can meet Harvey and maybe we can see you when you open in your new play."

Alan smiled. "Sure, Donna. It's been nice seeing you." He leaned over then and went to kiss her lips and then Donna turned so all Alan's lips met was her cheek.

She got out of the car then and walked swiftly up to the porch. Just when she was about to put her key in the door, Jimmy opened it.

"Well, I'm glad to find you not tied up hot and heavy with him on the front porch."

"Gee, thanks for your faith in me, dad. Get back in the fucking house Jimmy, " Donna said angrily.

"Ooo, an "F" bomb. Donna's pissed," Jimmy teased.

Donna turned around and she let her temper flare.

"Look, little brother. I am well aware I am an engaged woman. I would never cheat on Harvey. You do not need to be Harvey's guard. I was innocently enjoying being out with a man who was a platonic acquaintance. You could have come with us if you had wanted to be a chaperone since you were that worried that I was going to jump into bed with a practical stranger. For heaven's sake, Jim do you think I'm a whore or something? What do you think? Do you think Harvey is marrying me because we've been screwing for the last almost 14 years? I am so happy that Harvey and I finally stopped playing cat and mouse. However, this whole situation with Harvey and Paula having a baby that is supposedly his has been in the forefront of my mind. Is it a sin for a few hours not to think about it?"

Jimmy felt justly punished by Donna's outburst. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, sis. I just don't want to see you complicate the already complex situation you're in. Cheating on Harvey would only make you feel twice as bad. I know you came here to discuss your feelings. However, I think you've been tested and you know what you want to do."

"Thanks, Jimmy. I'm sorry I cursed at you. I know you meant well. I'm gonna jump in bed and sleep. I need to get up early so I can pack to go back to Manhattan. I also wanted to get Harvey something before I go back."

Before Donna could make it to the second step, Jimmy spoke.

"I'm sure all Harvey needs is you naked lying in his arms." Then a beat. "Wait a minute. You don't think this baby that Paula is having is Harvey's do you?"

Donna's jaw became hard which was odd in such a soft beautiful face but harden it did. She turned around and dropped her coat on the couch sitting in front of the staircase.

"I don't think she's actually pregnant at all to tell you the truth. This woman is very smart, a bipolar. Her mania when she's off her meds could make her say or do anything. She very well could be acting out, or she could have lost track of her periods. She could want Harvey back so badly that she would fake anything and play on his guilt, abandonment issues, or his desire for us to marry. You do know that she knew Harvey had feelings for me all along, right?"

"Donna, sit down. I think you may be onto something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harvey's Saturday night was along the same lines. After his visit to Paula, he felt a little guilty about not believing Paula when she adamantly protested that he believe she was carrying his child. He tried to think back eight weeks ago which would take him back to that night when he came home to find Paula sitting by the fire. The night Donna kissed him out of the blue.

 _Well, it could not have happened that night we didn't have sex. It may have happened the next morning, though, we did it in the shower. I tried to forget about Donna's kiss by having sex with Paula. Did I really use her? I know I haven't been an angel when it came to women, but I really thought I would eventually settle down with her. I'm glad I realized in time it's Donna who is the "one"._

These thoughts kept revolving around in his mind like a mixed tape on continual play. He really needed a distraction. Good thing Marcus came to town. Harvey had enjoyed earlier in the evening when all three of them had gone to dinner and saw a movie that Lynne was particular excited to see. Harvey did not mind and thought he should get used to more child oriented films since he would eventually introduce his own child to the wonders of cinema.

Marcus came into the living room of Harvey's condo after tucking Lynne into bed in the guestroom.

"Do you mind if I bunk here on the couch, Harvey? I don't want to sleep in the same bed as my ten-year-old daughter. When she was really little it was fine, but I think now it's not appropriate."

"Really? I'll have to file that away for future use," Harvey said and then pretended to have a paper in pen in hand and said "don't sleep in same bed as ten year old daughter".

"Got it," Harvey smiled and took up his tumbler of Scotch and sat back. "Listen I can be perfectly comfortable here. You take my bed, ok?"

Marcus had walked across the room to Harvey's liquor cabinet and helped himself to a tumbler of Harvey's best Scotch.

As Marcus headed back to the couch, he raised his glass and said, "Cheers!"

"Cheers," Harvey responded.

"What's on your mind? Missing Donna?"

"Yes, but I'm still trying to acclimate myself to the fact that I am going to be a father in a few months. Also I am just wondering when this child was conceived. Something seems off about the timeframe and the circumstances."

"Well, did you have sex in that timeframe?"

"Yes, but I am sure we took some type of precaution although I was reeling from Donna's behavior which catapulted me into thinking how much I would like to settle down with a woman and when I found Paula here my mind automatically went to living with her."

"Uh, Harvey, I don't mean to play shrink here but don't you think that was because Paula made you forget what Donna had done? I know, when you came up to Boston to discuss things, you realized that Donna's kiss made you understand that she was really the one you wanted not Paula."

"Yeah, I know already. I don't need another person to explain my feelings to me. I may have a few years to catch up with my emotional maturity, but I know whom I love and with whom I want to spend the rest of my life. Besides I could not understand Paula's behavior today when I went to check on her."

Marcus paused in his sipping and removed the glass from his lips.

"You went to see her? Why was that?"

"I told you. I wanted to check on her and I wanted to get her to schedule the DNA test. Needless to say she was not happy."

"I guess not. It only lends credence to the idea that you don't believe the baby is yours. So what did she do?"

"First it was all congenial. I even met her sister who is a much more brash and louder Paula. She gave me a dirty look like I was an axe murderer or something," Harvey put down his drink then and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I've have a fucking headache thinking about all this shit."

"You didn't really think she would take that test happily, did you?"

Harvey looked up at his brother. "Yes, I did think so," Harvey muttered incredulously. "I figured if she had nothing to hide than she would just accommodate my need for confirmation."

"Well, big bro, women are complex animals. She may just be insulted and not really hiding anything."

"I'm too tired to keep going over this. I think I'll take a shower and then prepare this comfy couch for bed. You are welcome to my bed. I just changed the sheets."

"When is Donna coming back?"

"Monday. She said she would see me in the office."

"Have you told her your suspicions?"

"No, I didn't tell her I was seeing Paula today. She's having a hard time adjusting to the fact that her fiance is having a baby with another woman."

"Aha, I see. Ok, bro," Marcus finished his glass and put it in the sink, turned on the faucet, and let it fill the glass. He turned it off and came back to the chair and sat down again.

Harvey looked up and was surprised that his brother sat back down in the chair.

"I thought you were going to bed?"

"Maybe you should discuss this with Donna. She may have some insight as she is a woman and can glean something perhaps you didn't catch. She has a great way of reading people, you know."

"She has to return before I can do that. In the meantime, I just want to say. I'm glad you and Lynnie came down. She is such a joy to be around. I was amazed at how interested she was in the law and the law library."

"Yes, she's becoming quite argumentative as well. I think we have a budding junior partner. I had to tear her away from Brian, is that his name? One of your associates whom we found in there doing research on a case."

"Oh is that where she was? I thought she had found Louis again."

"No she helped herself to the place like she owned it. She enjoyed meeting Samantha. They seemed to hit it right off."

"Must be because there both blonde and female," Harvey remarked sarcastically.

Marcus rose then and stretched and yawned. "I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning, dickhead."

"Goodnight, loser," Harvey said affectionately and began to undress as he prepared the couch for sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula sat with Penelope enjoying milk and cookies after their large dinner. They were sitting in Paula's living room enjoying an old film that their mother had always enjoyed. _Wuthering Heights_ with Lawrence Olivier as Heathcliff always affected Paula the same way.

"I understand all about passion and being wildly distracted by that passion but I think Heathcliff borders on cruelty," Paula said.

"Well, you know where I stand. Catherine was a tease and Heathcliff was a man and men don't like it when you tease them without a payoff," Penny said.

Paula practically spit her cookie across the room. "Don't make me laugh, Penny. What do you think Catherine should have done?"

Penny looked at her sister and noticed for the first time the color the pregnancy had put into her normally English pale complexion.

"Catherine should have just jumped his bones and ran away with him. Who cares what Edmund was? Edmund, what a stupid name!" Penny rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You're only saying that because Edmund was your teenage love's name. What do you see in him anyway?"

"Not what you saw in Harvey Specter that's for sure."

"Harvey is a grown man. Troubled, but grown for sure."

"He seemed perfectly fine to me. I did have to stare him down earlier. I hope you know what you're doing with this baby of yours." Penny said. "Trying to pass this child off as his going to be difficult, you know?"

"That's why I can't take that DNA test or allow Harvey to come with me during the Ultrasounds. They show gestational age, you know?"

"Yes, . This Dr. Agard is well aware of this since my current boyfriend is an obstetrician. Does Eddie know about the baby at all?"

"Why do you think he's trying to sue me for the practice? He swears the baby is his and he knows that I told him it was Harvey's. So he figures he will just take away my practice and realize that Harvey doesn't want me so I will have no recourse but to return to his sorry ass."

"Do you think it will work? From what you told me, he's been in love with her for a long time."

"I don't need him to marry me. I just need to tie him to me so eventually it will drive a wedge between he and Donna and guess who will be waiting for him with open arms."

"You must be off your meds, Paula. You are extremely devious when they are not clouding your mind."

"It has nothing to do with my condition on or off my meds, Penny. I've had Harvey and I love Harvey and there is no one else for me."

Penny just shook her head and resumed her attention back to _Wuthering Heights._


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry this update took so long. I was busy writing a fic for a timed challenge. I'm back! Thank you all once again for sticking with me on this journey. I so appreciate your comments and you favoriting me as well as favoring my stories. Please read and R&R if you want...Love Carebearmaxi.

Paula, Donna, and Harvey - Take Two

Chapter 6 - Confrontations

Donna crept inside Harvey's apartment. She quietly placed her small suitcase on the ground next to the door, removed her flat clicking heels, and padded her way on bare feet to the bedroom. It was about 6 am. She knew Harvey would not be awake for work for another hour yet, so it gave her some time to snuggle against him and catch a few zzz's herself. She never needed much sleep. Her mind was organized, so she liked to tick items off her mental agenda when she lay down for the night when alone.

After talking with her brother for a couple of hours, Donna had taken a quick shower and jumped into bed in Cortlandt around 1 am. She decided after her faux date with Alan that she needed and missed Harvey so much that she said goodbye to her brother and revved her car on another clear cold Februrary early morning at 3 am.

 _There he is. All snug and asleep on his side of the bed. Funny, how we established bed boundaries that swiftly. I'm glad he likes to sleep on the left side. I love the right side in his bed because the first morning light shines in the room on that side. It shines no matter how closed the drapes are. It seems like a metaphor for our new level of intimacy in our relationship because I am so filled with happiness and light and I know he's happy as well. Happy because of us. He is still scared, for sure, but happy._

Donna swiftly undressed wearing nothing but her panties. She shivered a little before she carefully lifted the blankets and slipped in beside him. She snuggled up next to his T-shirted back spooning with him. When she put her arm around his back and snuggled a little closer to his warm body, Harvey moved for a minute murmuring something. Donna did not remove her arm but lay against him still so he would not awaken. She did not want to disturb him. Instead in his sleep, he reached for her hand, finding it, and clasped it against his chest.

"You're home," was all he murmured with a deep sigh before falling back to sleep.

Donna whispered in his ear not caring whether Harvey heard her or not. "Yes, I am."

The sun shone brightly into the bedroom. _The alarm never went off! Donna thought as she saw the same bedroom she entered a couple of hours ago illuminated._ She searched with her hand knowing instinctively that Harvey had left.

"Good morning, beautiful! Here's your coffee and Ray will be here in ten minutes so get yourself ready to go. You got it, Ms COO?"

"Whew Harvey! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Donna asked taking the cup of coffee from him. The covers slipped from her bare body as she rose and she saw Harvey's eyebrows lift in appreciation. He sat down on the bed and helped the covers slip further down so he could fully look on her.

"Harvey, none of that if Ray is supposed to be here in 10 minutes. Don't you look dapper and ready to fight corporate raiders. That's your victorious court suit. I don't remember you having any court today?"

"Really? The mighty Donna Paulsen, soon to be Paulsen-Specter, can't remember the Donnelly case? Now how are we to do our new ritual if we're not at the office?" Harvey smiled and let his eyes just feed on the fact she was there in his bed. _I'm so at peace when she's with me. I missed her so. Even the early hour she came in, she let me sleep and didn't wake me. She just crawled in beside me. God I love her!_

Donna sipped her coffee. "I do remember now. Another copyright infringement case. You got this. You gave the opposition the Harvey Specter treatment and they haven't got a chance. I say we don't need our ritual!"

Harvey visibly started to panic. "No, Donna. We have to do it! It's a new tradition!"

"You just want to see if one of us rolls snake eyes," Donna smirked.

"Well...it was cool the last time it worked," Harvey smiled.

Harvey leaned over her and his nostrils were filled with her natural scent mixed with remnants of her perfume which put rumblings in parts of Harvey's body that had been missing over the weekend having spent it with his brother and niece. Donna kissed him and inhaled his cologne, his clean smell and remnants of minty fresh toothpaste from his mouth. She boldly felt further down and she could feel him getting harder the closer he got to her and the more he touched her.

Donna pulled back suddenly and said, "Ok, then, I need to pop in the shower for a couple of minutes. So..." She crawled out of the bed from his side and Harvey watched her walk around the bed and out to the living room where her suitcase had been placed. A couple of her work dresses were hanging in the closet. Yet unbeknown to her, Harvey had the audacity to pick his favorites among the ones she brought with her last week. He hung it inside the closet door for her to find while she gathered her things to dress for the day.

As she walked back to the master bathroom in Harvey's bedroom, Harvey's hungry loving eyes were captivated on her ample breasts swaying side to side with her movement and her long legs ending in pedicured darkly polished toes stepping nearer to him. He stood up and tried to take his eyes away from her beauty but it was no help. She walked closer to him making it even harder for him.

"Hey, handsome, do wanna ditch work today? I can get Judge Rodriguez to give you a postponement. I've done it before you know," Donna's soft deep bedroom voice left Harvey breathless.

"No, Judge Rodriguez has a crush on me. I can get my own postponment," He kissed her deeply as his arms snaked around her naked lithe body and crushed it to his. He could feel Donna's lips on his neck sending chills down his spine. His cock was getting even harder to keep within the trouser confines.

Before he started to undress, Donna stayed his hand. "Ok, I'm getting ready now. Maybe you should think of something less erotic so you're not embarrassed in court."

"Too late. I already had an incident. Luckily the only one that noticed was Louis, so you know how that must have gone."

"When were you in court with Louis? You usually don't try the same cases anymore."

"Try about six years ago," Harvey said looking smug and proud.

Donna smiled and said, "Well, I knew I was good. Now I know I'm awesome. For us not to have done it for thirteen years and you had erections in court thinking about me six years after the first time?"

Harvey smacked her ass as she turned around in the direction of the shower.

"What can I tell you? I'm a sucker for a beautiful woman and great sex."

Donna returned to him and kissed him soundly. She then undid his belt and unzipped his fly.

"Let me show you how awesome I can be in five minutes then," Donna purred.

She undid his fly slowly and then removed his trousers slowly. _"Wouldn't want these to get soiled if you get my drift,"_ Donna huskily said as she helped Harvey remove his suit pants. Then she felt his balls through his boxers.

"Let me just take care of these, too," she whispered. She removed his boxers and hungrily looked at Harvey's one eyed monster. She had him right where she wanted him. She stroked his member a couple of times deeply and hard. She heard him sigh and say, "Donna" in a breathless voice. Donna then let the tip of her tongue play with the head. Harvey's hands lost themselves in her red mane and he held onto her hair and brushed it back so he could focus on her mouth now taking him in and pumping up and down.

This was not going to take too long. Harvey was already secreting precum which Donna's mouth used it to smoothly lubricate his sex as she stroked him up and down. Finding his penis with her mouth again she pumped slowly and then swiftly has she played with his testicles and felt them rise getting ready to jerk into her mouth.

"Ahhh...Don na!" Harvey's sweet tortured voice emitted. When he had finally bucked his last into her mouth and onto her hand, Donna swallowed and licked her hand. Her eyes were lit with green fire and she could not help looking at the face that Harvey had made. His orgasm was hard to hide.

Harvey bent down and took Donna's face in his trembling hands and said, "That was a good morning!" They then kissed breathlessly. He followed Donna into the shower to clean himself and then he left. He told her he could not wait to see her later at the office. She deserved a little respite after what she had given him plus she had to have been tired after her trip since she had told him that she had left Connecticut in the middle of the night to catch him before he went to the firm.

As he left his fiancee standing at the door, he kissed her again and said to himself. _I could get used to this._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Donna took her time getting ready to go to the firm. She took a leisurely shower and perfected her coiffure and her makeup. She looked at the dress that Harvey had chosen that he wished her to wear. It was one of her favorites as well. It was the white one made of cotton knit with black birds flying from the top of her left shoulder to her drop waist with slim black shoestring sash and then the flock of blackbirds widen around the pleated skirt. It did not show any cleavage nor have any cutouts which were usually the dresses he liked, but she liked this one because it was feminine and classy. She wore her black stilettos with it of course and enjoyed a twirl in the full length mirror.

Suddenly she heard Harvey 's phone and realized that he must have forgotten his phone since their "morning meeting". She noticed it on his dresser and proceeded to see if it was someone she knew. It was still instinctual to answer his phone in spite of her ascension to the COO throne last year. She looked down and frowned. The phone blinked in no uncertain terms "PAULA". Donna wanted to pick it up and tell Paula to go take a walk off a short pier, but Donna felt she would have thrown Harvey's phone across the room after speaking to the snotty woman. Concluding that Donna herself was too awesome for that base behavior, she took the high road and let it go to voicemail. Donna dropped Harvey's phone in her purse before placing her coat on her shoulders and taking a Lyft into work. Donna had Ray at her beck and call, but she still felt that Ray was Harvey's driver and to use him without having Harvey being a part of the request still felt odd.

When Donna stepped through the revolving door of the firm, she always felt secure and happy. This was where she had spent a good part of her life working for and now with a man for whom she deeply cared. Although Donna still acted in theater once in a while, it was here especially when she walked into _her_ office with her name etched in the glass wall that she knew this was where her life had been headed. She still loved to act and would have liked to have pursued acting on a more regular basis, but she was happy here and sad here and cemented here. If driven one day to leave the firm, Donna would have left it. She was just happy that finally her love for Harvey and the love for her position did not drive her to make that hard life choice.

She opened her pad and saw the time and knew that Harvey was now ensconced driving home his point in court. Sometimes when she knew it was a particular dire case, she would sneak into the court house to see Harvey in his element. Corporate law she had come to find was not all that interesting but once in a while with Harvey's high profile cases, she would sneak into the courtroom and watch him. Sitting in the courtroom and listening to him argue points was much like watching a real life drama. Returning her mind to the issue at hand, she dove into her calendar and began her day forgetting all about Paula calling Harvey on his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harvey in the meantime had been at court just as Donna had suspected arguing his heart out about the copyright infringement case he had known he would win. He had won and now he was heading back to the office to tell his fiancee and to boast a little more about another win. He opened the door to Ray's car and was surprised to see a woman sitting on the other side of the back seat.

"Paula!" Harvey exclaimed a little surprised to find her in his car.

"I'm apologize, Harvey, but I tried to call you three times but it went to voicemail and I just had to talk to you about the DNA test. Ray saw me walking to the courthouse and offered for me to wait for you in the warmth," Paula said gathering her dark blue wool coat and scarf a little closer to her face. It was not cold in the car per se but she shivered as she gazed on Harvey's handsome surprised face.

"You want to do this now and you want me to go with you? It's a blood test Paula. You're a doctor," Harvey remarked. He made a face as if Paula was just being strange. He thought it was odd her request. He said he wanted to be there every step of the way, but a simple blood test? She never acted that way when they were sleeping together. In fact he was attracted to her because she was independent, smart, strong, kind, and attractive and had not hesitated to give him the dressing down he needed. It dawned on Harvey eventually that he was looking for Donna in another woman-patient transference which was exactly what Paula had said on their first disastrous date.

"Are you due back in court?" Paula asked.

"No I was just going back to the office."

"I came here because I wanted to tell you that I am not having a DNA test. If you don't believe that I am carrying your child then you are not the man I thought you were."

"You were coming to the court to tell me that?"

"Well, I did try to call, but you didn't answer," Paula said as she watched Harvey check his inner coat pocket for his phone. He found it was not there.

"Shit. I'm sorry I didn't pick up. I must have left it at home. I'm sorry, Paula. I would have definitely picked the phone up if I had seen it was you calling." Harvey said. _Where is my phone? I am hoping Donna saw it and picked it up and brought to the office._

"Listen it's still early. How about I buy you brunch?" Harvey said trying to be conciliatory to Paula thinking of her condition. He definitely did not want to have wait until the baby was born to have a test. Who knows? By that point, he may be so attached that even if it the child is not his he would still offer to care for it and be a father to it. _Woah! Specter get your head on straight! Donna almost left you just discovering Paula's pregnant. Can't wait to tell her that Paula's refusing the test._

"Thank you, Harvey, for the gesture, but I have a doctor's appointment and that was where I was going when Ray flagged me down. I suppose you're too busy to come with me? They always use a doppler to detect the baby's heartbeat. I thought maybe you would like to come and hear it with me." Paula finished shyly creeping herself back into her coat.

Harvey looked at his watch. He did not have anything on his calendar today except for a deposition at 3:30. It was 11:00 now. He supposed he could go with her.

"Ok, Paula. How far away is the doctor's?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna's day was filled with interviews, administrative duties, and being sure that all the cogs in the wheels of the firm were running smoothly this Monday morning. She was typing on her pad when she noticed the time. It was past the time that Harvey said he would be back in the office. Now it was not her job anymore to keep tabs on where Harvey Specter said he would be during business hours, but it was puzzling as his fiancee for him not to be at a place when he said he would be. Donna then remembered she had his phone and if he really needed to contact her he could have found a payphone somewhere or used the one in the car when Ray was driving him around.

See Paula's name on Harvey's phone bothered her. She realized that Paula would be claiming much of Harvey's time saying that it was to do with the baby, but Donna could not help but feel a little jealous. It's not that Harvey had stopped loving Donna, quite the contrary, but Donna did not trust Paula and this baby was timed just right to spoil her new beginnings. Something was off about this pregnancy and she was glad that Harvey insisted that Paula have a DNA test. Trying to maintain her mind on her work matters, Donna tried to have a conversation with Louis about some items she had to find with him and then begin her report to Robert who was demanding facility reports daily. However, the knawing feeling of Paula's sudden pregnancy was so much a persistent knock in the back of Donna's mind that she took Harvey's phone from her purse and called Ray's phone to see if he could tell her where he had been all day.

"Ms. Donna?" Ray answered.

"Yes, Harvey left his phone home this morning and he is due back here in about fifteen minutes for a deposition. Since I can't call him obviously, I was just wondering where he went after court this morning."

"Well, he is with Dr. Agard taking her back home. I did not think that Harvey was seeing Dr. Agard anymore. Does he have a case with her?"

"Not exactly. Ok. Thank you, Ray. Just remind him about the depo and let him know I have his phone. Thank you," Donna said and hung up.

She was not mad at Harvey. She was more mad at Paula wondering why she would need to track him down in the middle of the day. Donna was sure that Harvey would tell her after his depo after he returned.

She left Harvey's phone on her desk and resumed her revising of her report.

Harvey arrived just in time to swiftly and coolly breeze by Donna's office and into the conference room next door to Katrina and the client they were joint depositioning.

Donna in the meantime kept her head down and her ear to the wall to listen for when the meeting would be completed. She had installed recording devices but because of attorney/client privilege she was not allowed to turn it on. They were videoing the deposition anyway, but on a normal basis she would be listening in.

After about twenty minutes of hearing raised voices from the room next door to her office, Donna went to the Executive kitchen to make herself her afternoon mocha. She figured she would give the inhabitants of the conference room about 10 minutes to vacate then she could return to her office. She took a seat and paged through a travel magazine that someone had left in the kitchen for that purpose.

The magazine's cover was of an Australian aborigine. The writing bordering the cover talked about exotic places to travel. Donna had done a lot of traveling in her years at the firm, but she had never made the trip to Australia. Perhaps when she and Harvey are married they can go there for their honeymoon. _Honeymoon? We haven't even set a date yet! Donna thought._

She finished paging through the magazine and drinking her Mocha and headed back to her office knowing Harvey was probably waiting there. The closer she walked to her office the closer she noticed she was right once again.

"Harvey? Did everything go ok in court and in your depo? You were almost late," Donna asked coercing him to confess that he had been with Paula.

He had been standing looking out at the window at the view from Donna's office. He turned around and had his phone in his hand and waved it at her as he talked.

"Thank you for bringing my phone. I hadn't realized I forgot it until..."

"Until you wanted to call me and tell me you were going to be late coming back," Donna said smiling.

Donna came to sit at her desk while Harvey had moved in front of her desk. Some would say it was an instinctual move because he was feeling defensive in explaining to his fiancee that he spent the late morning and early afternoon in the presence of his knocked up ex-girlfriend.

Donna sidesmiled and her head was lowered. Then she looked up at Harvey's agonized face.

"Just say it. I know you were with Paula. Ray told me when I called to find out where you were. I was afraid you were going to be late because Katrina and the defendants were in the conference room."

Harvey sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. He had a headache. He'd had a headache ever since he found Paula in the car and she told him she would not have the DNA test. _Can't wait to tell Donna this!_

Donna put her hand out onto his forearm where it lay on her desk.

"I'm not mad at you nor was I checking up on you, Harvey. I was concerned and I knew you didn't have your phone, so I called Ray to find out what happened. That's all."

Harvey had hastily released the bridge of his nose and with pursed lips and pinched look to his face. He prepared himself for her wrath and was certainly glad when it had not come-just yet.

"Well, thank you for that, but you're not going to be happy about this next part," Harvey said taking Donna's hand now into his own.

Donna gave him one of her incredulous looks. "What can you tell me that I am not going to like? Unless it's you have decided to marry Paula out of some skewed sense of honor which by the way is endearing but it would suck to me since you promised you would marry me."

"Paula is not taking the DNA test after all," Harvey announced succinctly. " I also went along to her doctor's appointment today. It was unexpected and she really wanted someone to go with her so I agreed. So we went. I was just dropping her off at her house when you called. Ray had told me you called."

"Yeah, I figured he would. Obviously, though, he did not know why you were with Paula unless he was pretending for my benefit."

"I don't know if Ray knows or not. He happened to see Paula walking on the street on the way to her appointment and Ray saw her and asked her if she wanted to keep warm while she waited for me."

"So that's why she was calling on your phone," Donna said. "I saw her name come up and let it go to voicemail. I did not try to retrieve your messages or anything."

"You don't know my code anyway," Harvey said than rolled his eyes. "Of course you know my code, what was I thinking?" Harvey offered a laugh.

"Yep, I know your code. You changed it to your mother's birthday."

"How did you find out?"

Donna laughed in return at the silliness of their banter. "Does it really matter how I know or that I know?" She smiled widely at him to let him know that he can talk with her about Paula. It's not like there was anything to hide anymore.

"So?" Donna coaxed.

"So, what?" Harvey hedged and played dumb.

"Are you going to tell me why Paula is not going to take the DNA? It's a blood test. Non-invasive, definitive, unless she is hiding something."

"What would she be hiding, Donna?" Harvey asked trying not to be concerned where Donna's importuning was heading.

"What do you think, Harvey? Maybe this baby isn't yours and she wants to make you feel guilty for what's gone wrong in her life by poisoning yours. Women can be vindictive, you know."

Harvey stood up viciously. "She's not a vindictive woman, Donna! She's pregnant and she wants the baby to know its father."

Donna stood up. "I like how quickly you come to her defense and then you didn't even protest her having the DNA test, did you?"

"I have no cause to doubt her, Donna!"

"No cause?! Her former lover returned to her the minute she tried to kill herself which I might add I should have let her do it in this case! She, very well, could be miscalculating her dates on purpose. Did she have an ultrasound today?"

"No, but I did hear the baby's heartbeat. It was incredible," Harvey said his voice becoming soft.

Donna tried not to be hurt at that moment. She remembered that Harvey never knew about the little life they had conceived those many years ago when they were first together. The little life that somehow God deemed unworthy to live and grow in Donna's womb eight almost nine weeks later. Donna supposed it was a blessing in disguise because Harvey was not ready for any type of emotionally heavy relationship at that time. He was just beginning to achieve his goals one at a time. He definitely was not the man he is now.

Donna sighed and sat back down. "I'm sure it was, Harvey."

"Look, I didn't say that to hurt you. I was just so overwhelmed by that sound. That was my son or daughter," Harvey's face grew soft and his voice even softer with the realization that there was a life he helped create.

Donna lowered her eyes and turned away. For a man who liked women and dealt with them in many capacities on many levels he could be naive sometimes to their more malicious ways.

"Hey, love, I have a lot of work still to finish before I even think of leaving tonight, and I am sure you do, too. So how about we finish this conversation at home." Donna turned back around and was somehow composed again.

"Sure. Let me know when you call Ray. I can be finished and be out the door with you.

Harvey came across to the other side of Donna's desk and kissed her lips. He then smiled ruefully and they both nodded. She patted his left hand which was holding her right shoulder. They both nodded silently agreeing to talk about it later. Then Harvey turned on his heel and walked a little less swiftly to his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night after a silent ride home together, Donna and Harvey sat eating dinner. They had picked up their favorite dish from one of their favorite less elite Italian ristorantes. Each was lost in their thoughts about the day. Donna took a sip of wine and then wanted to finish their conversation from earlier that afternoon. She wanted to tell him about the baby-their baby but then decided that since it was no more it really did not matter. What difference did it make?

"How did it go in court today? I am sure you won," Donna said putting down her wineglass and watched as Harvey finished chewing his food.

He swallowed. "Yes, I won. I knew I would. I remember Mike used to hate these cases where both sides seemed to be right. He's certainly come a long way since then. So did Rachel," Harvey remarked.

"That reminds me. I promised to call her as soon as we set a date."

Harvey's mind was still preoccupied. "Date? Date for what?" Then it hit him.

"Does this ring a bell?" Donna asked waving her engagement ring in front of his face. "I know you just asked me but did you forget that you asked me to marry you when you gave me this or was that just to placate me until you decide to marry the woman carrying your baby."

"So this is what this is all about!" Harvey exclaimed. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and sat back looking at Donna with a set jaw.

"What all about?" Donna asked.

"This uncomfortable silence between us. I thought at first it was because we both had a lot of stuff on our minds but now I know it's Paula!"

"I thought you wanted to make sure that this baby was yours before you decided to support it. Paula has more than enough income to be a single mother or did you forget she was a therapist with a large practice. Oh yeah. I forget she's being brought up on ethical violations again by her ex. Did you ever think that the timing of her telling you about her being pregnant and Louis acting as her attorney again was suspect?"

"I'm sure those charges won't stick. Her ex tried that before and Louis proved the man was stalking her. He proved the man was unstable."

"Paula's not stable unless she has her meds. She's bipolar. You do remember what that means, right? When she's not on her meds she can have wild mania episodes or deep depression episodes where she has no control over what she does. How do you know that she hasn't concocted any of this in her mind?"

Harvey stood up so swiftly that the chair slid back scraping the floor underneath.

"You know, Donna. I thought you would be more compassionate. Just because she's pregnant and you're not!"

Donna stood up swiftly and with one arm wiped the table clean of its contents. Spaghetti, meatballs, wineglasses, and plates all upended spilling all over the highly varnished floor of Harvey's apartment.

"How dare you say that to me! I have been more than giving in your relationships. I never said a goddamn thing all these years! Yes, I'm jealous. Paula's pregnancy seems to be going a lot better than mine ever was. Yes, that's right, Harvey. I've been pregnant. I was pregnant with your baby about 13 years ago, but God knew that you weren't ready to be a daddy let alone a human being back then and I lost it right before I followed you to the firm."

Donna stormed off then. She put on her heels, grabbed her winter coat and stomped out of the condo leaving an incredulous Harvey standing in front of the mess gaping at the knowledge that Donna bestowed on him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Folks! I am so glad you are liking this story! I must admit it is becoming one of my favorites to write. I have started writing the next chapter, so I anticipate that one coming along pretty closely after this one. Hope you continue to enjoy and please R &R if moved. Thank you so much - Carebearmaxi**

Paula, Donna, and Harvey - Take Two

Chapter 7 - Confrontation and Investigation

Harvey immediately ran after Donna. He had only stood there a moment to allow the narrative she had told him to sink into his brain. While he ran down half the flights of stairs from his apartment rather than waiting for the damned elevator, his brain suddenly went on overload fleeting between anger, shock, love, and finally self loathing for not being the man to whom Donna could have confided her pregnancy before it was too late.

 _Donna was pregnant! She was going to have our baby? Why did she wait to tell me and then not tell me even after she lost it? Maybe if she hadn't lost it would she have told me? Would I have been a better man then for having to take responsibility for my actions? Would have I asked her to have a DNA test like I did Paula? Would we have been married now for almost fourteen years with a teenager or would we have divorced quickly after never wanting to see each other again and never comimg to the place where we are now indispensable to one another?_

After riding the elevator, the remainder of the floors, Harvey finally arrived in the cold outside and saw that Donna was nowhere in sight. He had pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and dialed her number. _Come on...pickup, Donna..._

"Donna!" Harvey said exasperatingly. "Where are you? Look I'll come get you. Are you ok?"

"Harvey!" Donna said into her phone but coming up right behind him. Instead of hastily taking a cab home she decided to sit on a bench at the back of the building in the small courtyard set up there with fountains. In the summer, these fish fountains were full of life spouting water through their plastered portholed mouths alleviating the intense New York summer heat and humidity. At the moment, their mouths were empty and the fountain basin bereft of water. One icicle hung from one of the fish's mouth as a testament of what its life purpose once was and would be again.

As Donna had sat at the side of the fountain, she reminded herself that she had no cause to be jealous. Harvey and she were just starting their life together and if they wanted and God deemed it they would get their second chance at parenthood together. She had to remember that it was she, Donna, that Harvey had chosen to be his life's companion not Paula. It was a difficult situation but if they continued to be honest with one another no one, not even wily Paula Agard, could come between them.

She slipped her phone back in her coat pocket as Harvey slipped his back into his suit pants. Harvey looked at her and his big chocolate eyes began to water. He reached out to Donna whose eyes were pink and puffy and her face flushed with the February cold. He pulled her back into his embrace and held her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I am such an asshole." Harvey berated himself and squeezed Donna to his chest. Her head was on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Harvey. You didn't know. I can't help being jealous and now you know why," Donna said quietly softly into Harvey's neck and ear.

Stepping back without letting go completely having one hand on each side of his waist, Donna looked at the sorrrow in his eyes and thumbed a tear away that had fallen down Harvey's left cheek. He nodded and kissed her palm that came to lay against his cheek.

Donna frowned. "No, it's not your fault. It just wasn't meant to be. Maybe, hopefully, in the future," she stated quietly and then taking his face in her hands she stepped forward into his arms and she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Let's go inside and talk," Harvey said kissing her back.

They turned around arm in arm and walked back to Harvey's apartment building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that outburst there remained a wall between Harvey and Donna. They had talked into the night about what had happened and had agreed that if they had become parents and threw their lot in together at that time they may not have been together at this moment. Harvey admitted to Donna that he was not sure he would have done the right thing by her and married her. Marriage, love, fidelity were the last things on his mind at that time. Although he now realized that he had fallen in love with Donna practically the minute he met her, his own ambition, ego, and emotional unavailability would probably have meant he would be one of those financially supportive fathers but emotionally detached. He felt he knows himself much better now than he did then.

"That's true. You aren't the same person you were all those years ago, but you were always a good decent man. That's why you left the D.A.'s office in the first place because of all of Cameron Dennis' bullshit. You didn't want to become a Dennis Cameron clone prepared to let innocent people go to jail just to put another scalp on your belt" Donna said as she sat on the couch with her head on his shoulder enveloped in his arms.

They had both cleaned up the floor wrapping everything in the white tablecloth and dumping it in one large garbage bag. Donna, then, in her bare feet found Harvey's Wet-Jet Swiffer mop and mopped up any sticky residue which may have remained.

As she pulled out the mop from Harvey's narrow closet next to his refrigerator, Donna looked over at Harvey who's mouth was open with disbelief.

"How did you know I had one of those? I didn't even know I owned one of those!" Harvey said pointing at the purple mechanical mop.

Donna chuckled. "You do need a wife! Who do you think put this here? The cleaning lady was using the total wrong tools for your beautiful hardwood floor. If it wasn't for this baby your floor would have no varnish left on it," Donna said as she hefted the item in her hand.

When she had finished cleaning the remnants of their dinner from the floor, Harvey had invited her to sit in his arms on the couch. There they had talked and each had one more drink.

"Was I good man? Even then, Donna? You made me good and gave me a conscious. Why do you think I wanted you to come work for me at the firm? I told you I didn't want to think what kind of lawyer I would be without you," Harvey said quietly. He kissed the top of her head.

After a minute or two of just listening to the fire crackling, Donna asked, "What are you going to do about Paula and the DNA test?'

"After listening to you say at how the logistics of this pregnancy may be off, I really want her to have that test. I suppose you're right about your kind. They can be manipulative. I just didn't think it was in Paula to be that type of woman."

"Desperate straits, desperate manuevers," Donna said letting the "your kind" statement fly into the night. Then feeling warm, safe, and secure in Harvey's arms, Donna began to doze.

Harvey noticed how quiet she had become and how deliciously heavy she felt against him. He gulped his drink finishing it. He laid the tumbler on the table in front of him. He carefully removed the wineglass from Donna's loosend clasp and placed it on the table as well. Then, trying not to wake her he rose and carried Donna into the bedroom laying her gently on the bed. He quietly and carefully removed her most confining clothing like her skirt and blouse. As much as he wanted to remove her bra and panties, he restrained himself kissing her bared parts sweetly. Then as she started to whimper and moan in her sleep that she just wanted to be left alone brushing his hand away, he smiled, kissed her forehead again, and then helped her climb into the bed gathering the bedclothes around her almost naked body.

"Goodnight my love," Harvey whispered.

"Goodnight..." Donna trailed contentedly returning to her slumber.

When Harvey woke in the morning smiling as he spotted Donna still fast asleep beside him, he turned to lay on his back and stare at the morning sun's designs on his ceiling. Then feeling Donna nuzzle him and moan, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Have you been watching the ceiling all night?" Donna asked creeping over to Harvey's side and placing an arm around his chest and leaning against his stomach. "You're too far away. Need you."

"I'm here, Donna," he said as he stroked the arm encompassing his chest.

Donna sensing something immediately sat up wide awake as if she had not been sleeping deeply two minutes prior.

"Second thoughts about insisting Paula have that DNA test?"

Harvey turned to look at her with large sheepish eyes.

Donna shook her head. "You're afraid that she won't allow you into this child's life after all. You think she's going just up and leave her practice, her life? Harvey, I know women like Paula. She's just buying time until you forget about it and just accept what comes. She's not going anywhere. Why should she? She knows she has you where she wants you. Harvey, think! You told me you wanted nothing to do with a child that wasn't yours."

"Donna!" Harvey exclaimed stopping Donna's litany. "Let me deal with it. She will have that test. We can do it any time. I'm sure Paula will understand my position if I let it lie for awhile."

Donna put a hand to her head and said, "I don't believe this! I'm taking a shower and going to work. I'll take a cab. I need not to be alone for awhile."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paula, in the meantime, sat in her rocker looking out the balcony window of her office. Her sister, Penelope, was talking to one of her patients in the other room.

"So, what did Harvey think when he heard the baby's heartbeat, Paula?" Penny said as she came back into the office and sat on the couch.

Paula turned around and watched her sister take a seat on the plush white couch. She rose and took her favorite "therapist" chair and sat down. She put her hand over her barely-there bump and stroked it.

"He was touched. His beautiful brown eyes watered. A stark contrast from the look he gave me when he found me sitting in the backseat of his car," Paula said smiling.

"Of course, the man heard a baby in utero heartbeat and thinks that the alive entity is his creation. He is a good man, Paula. Are you sure you want to deceive him like this? He won't like you any more for it if he finds out," Penny wisely advised.

"It's not Harvey I'm worried about. It's his fiancee. She's a very clever woman and she protects Harvey with her whole heart and soul and always has. She's the egg I have to crack." Paula said looking at the clock above her desk.

"It's almost tea time. How would you like to have a high tea, Penny? There are some lovely tea houses in the area that serve a true English High Tea," Paula suggested. She wanted to get out. She felt like since the suit arose with her practice that the few patients that still wanted to see her were too few and far between. Paula felt trapped. She needed something to coerce the stars to align in her favor. That thought reminded her that she owed a visit to Louis to get a progress report and in great happenstance could surprise Harvey and Donna.

"You mean scones, butter, and cream High Tea?" Penny asked her sister with a smile. Penelope Agard was a true Brit and stopped everything at 4:00 in the afternoon for her tea.

"Yes, Penny, scones, butter, cream..." Paula laughingly said.

"Well, what are we waiting for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is lovely tea house, Paula. Feels like we're sitting in one of those garden tea parties that mum used to host when we were teens. She always thought that was what influenced the benefactors to donate to dad's worthy causes." Penny said taking a sip of her tea in a China cup.

"She also entertained the Deans of Oxford and Cambridge trying to get us a free education," Paula added as she ate a cucumber sandwich. Being pregant she could not consumer her usual cup of Earl Grey but opted for a soothing Camomile. Just what she needed to relax with the stress in her life.

"So, Paula dear, you know you should be starting to show, not badly but there is hardly any bump there. Are you going to wear a prothesis until the real bump comes in? I mean what if Eddie sees your almost flat stomach. He is going to know that that baby is his and not Harvey's."

"Penny, I am not showing. I should have at least a little bigger bump than what I have. I can wear loose clothing for another month at least before I really have to defend why my bump is not as big as it should be. No one is going to see me whom I don't want to see," Paula said surpremely.

"If you're sure," Penny took a bite of a cucumber sandwich. "So has Harvey agreed to keep coming to your doctor's appointments. There should be another ultrasound soon, correct?"

"Harvey hasn't agreed to come and he has not not agreed to come. I will have to keep working on him. It shouldn't be hard. It's Donna like I said who is the real problem. She's the brains between the two of them. I love Harvey but it is amazing at how much influence Donna has on him."

"Let's hope you don't have the same gyno. That could get interesting," Penny stated and then placed her sandwich plate back on the table.

The place where they drank their high English Tea was decorated in floral prints with heavy wooded high arches and miniature Union Jacks holding draperies in place. Paula had taken Harvey to that place to let him get a taste of how she grew up. Needless to say, Harvey did not feel at home there, but like the good boyfriend he had been he had humored her whim. Paula had a harder time trying to picture Eddie in a place like this. Although raised like her with parents that could dine and influence, he himself was a bit more American in his thoughts and ways. Paula remembered she wanted to take Eddie here for a party when they first moved to New York and he wanted nothing to do with it because he was American now not just a traveling misplaced Brit.

"Paula? Paula..." Penny attempted to get her sister's attention.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking of when I brought Harvey here. He had the best time laughing at how un-American this place seemed. He did not have the benefit of being raised in tea parties," Paula said laughing.

Penny, who had been pouring a cup of tea, decided to say to Paula about what had been on her mind lately, "Paula, dear, you're really not on your meds. You've got that wild look in your eye like when the mania starts to set in."

"Well, I haven't been sleeping well and I am fighting an urge to go to Harvey's office and rub this pregnancy in Donna's face and then push her out a window. As a doctor, I know that's mania and I'm sad and happy..."

"Stop it, Paula! I am afraid I will have to go back to England in a month. I do have patients as well and I can't be away from them for long term. I will be back, though, way before the baby's born. Did you want me to bring mother in?" Penny asked expecting a negative answer.

"NO! Absolutely not! You know how mother was when I was home. All she did was hover, and now that I'm not any medication she'll make sure all the sharp objects are some place where I can't reach them! As for Harvey, if mother found out what I was plotting, she confess everything to Harvey and I would be lost..." Paula started to break out in tears and wanted to fire her teacup at her sister's head for even suggesting their overprotective mother show her face in NY but decided to keep her self control and began to pack up to leave.

"We're going? I'm not finished yet," Penny complained. She did not want to antagonize the situation, but she really now believes this whole plot is just a part of Paula without her meds. Paula on her meds was a practical and rational thinker. This woman was not someone Penny was sure she understood.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I know Harvey is a good man and he was probably hot in bed, but do you really want him again especially now that he has admitted that he has always loved another woman. You pushed him to admit it if I'm not mistaken."

Paula, who had risen, sat back down and settled. She sat back and then poured herself another cup of tea.

"Thank God, you're here, Penny, my dear. Although everything you say is true, I still want him and I know I can give Donna Paulsen a comeuppance like she never had before."

"Well, then, let's think a tad more rationally. I am bringing mother over here not just for your mental issue but to be with you in the event anything physical happens and you can't take care of yourself. You don't think Harvey will be running at your beck and call if anything goes wrong, do you?"

"You don't know Harvey," was all that Paula said and took another sip of her tea and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, mom, I'm good," Donna said to her mother over the phone. "Yes, Jimmy and I had a good time together. No. Harvey's good. He tells me he can't wait to see you again. Alan? No he was supposed to contact me if he got the part. I haven't heard. By the way, how do you know about Alan?"

 _"You don't think your brother talks to me? Besides he came over here the day I got back to see if you were still here. Instead he and Jimmy went to a rugby game together," Roberta Paulsen stated._

"Rugby? Is Jimmy playing? I thought he gave that up when he hurt his back a couple of years ago," Donna asked. Jimmy and she had a good long talk when she was in Cortlandt the previous weekend. However, Donna had made it mostly about her situation. Jimmy had not volunteered too much on his end.

 _"So Harvey really wants to see his future mother-in-law? Well, he is a charming fellow, but I don't love him enough to see him hurt you for the umpteenth time!"_

"Mom, stop it! We're going through a rough patch right now, but don't worry I'm sure we'll be giving you strawberry-blonde grandbabies before you know it."

 _"Donna, you're not, are you? That may not be a good idea. What's the trouble? Jimmy thought I did not need that information unless you were willing to spill it. I am sorry I missed your visit. We could come down there and spend a few days..."_

 _ **That's all I need Donna thought.**_ "No, ma, it's ok. You and daddy do not need to traipse down here. Besides I am so busy I would not have time to spend with you," Donna said trying to stave off her mother and father from hopping on the next redeye to Manhattan.

 _"You're not expecting, right?"_

"No, mom, I am not. You will be the second person I tell if it happens again."

 _"Well, if it does, you had better tell Harvey first this time!"_

"Yes, mom, I would definitely do that." Donna's office phone started to light with an incoming call. "Look, I have an important business call coming through. Gotta go. Love you, too." Donna put down her cell phone and picked up her office phone.

 _"Hey, Donna, this is Vanessa. I thought Harvey did all his own spying now and I hear congratulations are in order."_

"Well, just because I'm his fiancee and not his secretary doesn't mean I can't help him out with stuff. Thank you, Vanessa, for your well wishes."

 _"I always knew you two belonged together. As a matter of fact, I thought you two had always been together in that way."_

"Yes, so did a lot of other characters. Many times to our detriment," Donna said. "Listen, I called you for me this time. It will help Harvey in the end but he can't know about it yet. He doesn't have you working on anything else for him at this time, does he?"

 _"No. Actually it's been pretty quiet in the corporate espionage world over there. You're finally bouncing back from Mike Ross and his fraud. It looks like it anyway. Why do you ask?"_

"Because I have a situation and I need to find out something huge. It will help Harvey in the end. I'm not going to lie to you. It will help me in the end as well. Can we meet somewhere so I can go over the details?"

 _"Sure. Just say when and where. Harvey will never know," Vanessa said confidently._


	8. Chapter 8

Paula, Donna, and Harvey - Take Two

Chapter 8 - Intensity

Harvey stood at the door of Donna's office and watched her work for a few minutes. She was so engrossed with writing and flipping files that she had not heard his footfall. Normally it was hard to surprise her because she was always so aware of him. There were very few times that he could surprise her even when she was his secretary. He had always fought the urge to come up behind her and grab her from behind and kiss her neck. He had been able to do it recently and he was rewarded with a squeak and an embarrassed grin. Harvey smiled at that memory.

However, in the past few days, there had not been much to smile about. Donna was up to something and she did not want him to know. He knew she had her way of protecting him and normally it was seamless but lately she was giving too much away in her face, in her kiss, in her lovemaking. It had been a month since she had returned. Also a month since they had had that argument about Paula when he discovered that Donna had once been pregnant with their child.

"Hey," Donna said looking up and seeing Harvey standing in her doorway.

"Hey."

"To what do I owe this visit? I know it's too early to leave and I am pretty sure you have a client or two waiting for your wonderful advice," Donna said smiling has Harvey proceeded slowly to a chair and sat down.

Harvey gave her a little smile and said, "Donna what's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on?" Donna asked as she smiled as innocently as she tried. She knew Harvey suspected she was up to something behind his back. Donna had heard nothing from Vanessa about Paula's pregnancy yet, and Donna knew these things could take time. For Vanessa to find anything concrete could take more than the month she had been given. Donna just needed to have proof with her in order to convice Harvey that Paula was not carrying his child. He was a lawyer and he always needed proof even if his heart was still saying the opposite.

"You've been a little secretive with me about something. You can't hide it from me any longer, you know. I'm not as blind as I used to be about you and that's your fault."

Donna put down her multi-color Bic pen, sighed, and then looked at her beloved and said, "I'm not up to anything. I'm just extra tired these days. A lot on my mind."

"Donna, you haven't been straight with me. I ask you questions and you just change the subject. I know I'm not the best when it comes to figuring people out when it comes to emotion, but I thought we were much closer than that. If it's Paula's pregnancy that has you worried, I'm not going anywhere just because Paula's pregnant with my child. I'm still in love with you..."

"No, Harvey, it's not that. I know you love me and you're not going anywhere," Donna said. _I'm going to have put on the performance of my life here so I don't blurt out the fact that I'm having Paula investigated by Harvey's own PI._

"Then what is it? Is it the job? You know, Robert, probably wouldn't mind you taking a couple of days off. You haven't stopped since he started as Managing Partner. As a matter of fact, my schedule is light for the next couple of days. We could both use a vacation."

"Harvey Specter doesn't take vacation," Donna said.

"He does now that he has Donna Paulsen as his fiancee and a reason to take some time off," Harvey never hesitated in stating. He saw Donna's face light up with happiness at his voiced thought.

Donna shook her head and then rose. She came to stand in front of Harvey's seat half sitting on her desk. Harvey took her hands and looked up at her with adoring puppy dog eyes.

"I'll go to Robert myself and plead that you need a couple of mental health days."

Donna smirked and then bent forward and pecked him on the lips. "Harvey. How would that look? The COO doesn't have the guts to tell the managing partner that she is taking a couple days off to snuggle in bed with his top name partner."

"I like the second part of that sentence." Harvey said in his vibratingly deep bedroom voice.

Donna leaned forward again and their lips again met in a quick but lingering kiss.

"Ugh, you guys! Get a room already will you? This is a place of business," Louis said catching Harvey and Donna at the right time while they were kissing. They knew he was kidding. He more than anyone was glad for them. Donna had never been more radiant and Harvey had never been more kind and caring toward him.

"Just because you're jealous," Harvey teased back not having taken his eyes off Donna. Over the last couple of years, much of the banter between Harvey and Louis had lost alot of the acidity it once held. Mainly due to how loyal Louis was of Mike and having to work together to put the firm back on its feet after Mike's arrest and now departure for brighter shores.

Turning back to Donna, Harvey said seriously, "This isn't over." He then walked out as he saw Louis take Donna's attention.

Paula was walking up her street when she noticed that Harvey's car was on the way to her house. She quickly turned back and met him as he got out of the car. Feelings of deja vu made Paula shiver through her winter coat and scarf.

"Harvey what a wonderful surprise! Would you like to come in?"

Harvey lowered his head and tried with all his might to be stern and uncaring as he once more was going to utter his plea.

"Paula, I know you don't want to, but I'm going to need you to take that DNA test. If you refuse again, I can get a court order which would mandate you take it."

"I thought we had this settled. You believed me that I'm carrying our child."

"Please, Paula, if you once cared about me at all, you would have this test. If it's ours then what is the problem? Is there a chance that it isn't mine?"

Paula shook her head and stated emphatically and loudly in the middle of the street, "It is yours! I told you what the doctor said. You heard it's heartbeat. How can you be so unfeeling about this?"

"Look, Paula, you're making me do something to someone that I care about. I just want to be sure because if it's Eddie's then he should do the right thing by you and give up this case against you and support you and the baby."

Paula began to walk away and Harvey swiftly reached out and grabbed her arm. Paula looked down and then she pulled Harvey toward her and kissed him full on the mouth.

Unlike when Donna kissed him out of the blue, Harvey pulled back immediately.

"Paula, stop it! I'm not in love with you, you know that. I just need to know about this baby."

"Or will Donna leave you if it is yours?"

"No, Donna's not like that. If you knew her as well I did you would know that she does everything to protect me and I do anything to protect her."

Paula's light blue eyes became wild at that statement. She still was on no meds and was not allowed to try homeopathic remedies because of the pregnancy, so she was volatile at best.

"What about me? Did you try to protect me when we were together? I know the whole time you must have been thinking of Donna. I tried to tell you she was no good for you, but you insisted on leaving me anyway!"

"Paula, that's not fair. I tried. I admitted I couldn't give you what you wanted. I really did want it to work, but I came to the realization that Donna was always the one. What do you think is going to happen here? If you insist to not have this simple blood test that Donna is just going to leave me and then I'd be free to come back to you? Is that what you really want?"

"Yes, Donna can't stand it that I'm pregnant with your child. She's jealous."

Harvey finally shook his head and walked away. "Goodbye Paula. I will be in touch to see how you're fairing. Call me if and only if there's an emergency with the baby."

Paula crossed her arms and watched as Harvey drove away.

Donna sat at her desk waiting for Vanessa to call. It had been a month and there was still no news from her. Donna jumped when the phone rang.

 _"Hello, Donna." An unfamiliar voice said in her ear._

"Hello?" Donna answered.

 _With a little laugh, the voice continued, "Hi, this is Lily, Harvey's mom."_

With a big sigh of relief, Donna smiled into the phone, "Hi, Lily?"

"Yes. I know we've never spoken or met, but Harvey told me he proposed and you accepted. So I would very much like to throw you two an engagement party up here. Your family, of course, is invited."

Now, through the years, Donna had spoken to Harvey's father, brother, sister-in-law and even his niece and nephew; but she had never spoken to Lily as Harvey's mother had been the foundation of all Harvey's insecurities when it came to abandonment.

"An engagement party?" Donna asked incredulously. "Uh, did you speak to Harvey about this? I'm sorry, Lily. It is wonderful to finally speak with you. I'm so glad Harvey and you have reconciled after all these years." Donna was shocked into stating. _Geez Paulsen this is your future mother-in-law and although she put Harvey through hell he does love her._

 _"I knew it! You're the one! Finally, I didn't put my foot in my mouth and found the very special woman which helped my son and I find one another again. Thank you so much! I am not sure you know how much that means to me."_

"It meant so much to Harvey as well. He does love you. It has definitely helped him. What did you mean you found the very special woman?"

 _"When I had asked what finally had spurred him to making up with me, he said someone very special. At first I thought it was Paula because we were sitting at dinner together one night when I was in the city a few months ago and I was so happy to see Harvey happy and meet Paula that I made the mistake of thanking her for bringing Harvey back to me. She admitted that she wasn't the one. She didn't say who, but Harvey knew."_

Donna was surprised. She knew Harvey had gone to see his family when he was deciding between she and Paula, but Donna had not known that Harvey had called her very special to his mother, and somehow Lily had drawn the conclusion that it had been a woman who persuaded and cajoled Harvey to fly to Boston and mend fences with his mom after Jessica left.

 _"So in honor of the good news and the happiness of welcoming another daughter-in-law, I thought it would be nice to have an engagement party. I called the bride first because that is ettiquette. Really, though, I am not that formal, but Harvey is so happy. He radiates it on the phone when we speak."_

Donna was touched. She was now very eager to meet this woman. She may have been a hindrance in Harvey's life at first, but it was plain to see how much his mother really loved him and wanted to love her because Harvey did.

"When were you planning to throw this party?" Donna asked. She knew that her mother and father would be intrigued. Her brother would be happy for her. That reminded her that she owed her brother an update on the situation and then Donna's thoughts strayed to her friend, Alan O'Keefe.

 _"Donna?" Lily asked hearing the silence on the other end._

"I am so sorry, Lily. I was just thinking the logistics of the party. I also wanted to say thank you and what a wonderful gesture. I can't wait to meet you," Donna said.

 _"Nonsense. You, of all people, know what I did to my son and I just felt I owed you something for bringing him back to his family."_

"Well, thank you, but I think Harvey knew it was time. No one moves Harvey unless he wants to be moved. I've known that all these years."

 _"You take yourself too lightly. You are his everything and for that, as his mother, I am so happy someone was there for him."_

Donna smiled. She admitted to herself that not many women would have their future mother-in-law completely seduced to her side when it came to marrying her son.

After loosely making party plans for about a month from the present time, Donna hung up her phone. Her focus had been pulled away from her earlier thoughts as she had looked out the window and now returned to her work which was starting to pile on her desk. Her assistant, Charlie, must have sneaked into her office with finished product several times in the interim of the call because Donna looked at her desk and all the reports and memos she had Charlie type and proofread were all in front of Donna in lovely black and white.

She hit the intercom and said, "Thank you, Charlie. Efficient as always."

He called back and said, "Hey, Donna, that woman you said to look out for is here."

"Is Harvey back? I didn't see him pass by my office," Donna said knowing that the woman in question was Vanessa. Harvey would think it odd of Vanessa to be in her office when he did not know that Vanessa had even been called.

"No he hasn't come by reception. His light isn't on in his office as far as I can tell."

"Ok. Thanks, Charlie. Go to lunch, will ya. It's gotta be almost 3."

"Past it. Sure. Going now, Donna."

Vanessa made her way into Donna's office. It was an unusual way for these two women to officially meet. Donna had only ever talked to Vanessa on the phone because Harvey was circumspect when it came to how he retrieved information from Vanessa. Donna knew that sometimes he would see her in the middle of the street or at a bar. Never in his office. However, this was not company business it was personal so it really did not matter if anyone else saw her.

"Vanessa? I'm Donna. Glad to meet you in person at last," Donna said rising from her seat coming over to the threshold and shaking her hand.

"Hi Donna. It is nice to put a face to a voice. Harvey always talked about you in glowing terms."

 _Really? I didn't think he talked about anybody in anyway when I worked for him Donna thought._

"Have a seat," Donna said and shut the door to her office. The other door had already been shut when Harvey walked out of it hours ago.

"Ok, so what did you find?" Donna said taking a seat behind her desk and folding her hands in front of her. She was perched on the edge of her chair trying not to shake with anticipation of finding the smoking gun.

Vanessa threw up her hands and shook her head and said, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Clean as a whistle. I think she's telling the truth. I did manage to get only a glimpse of anything which would make me suspicious like her medical records, irregular behavior or trips to nonsensical places. Nothing."

"Nothing?" Donna asked exasperated that the best know corporate PI in the world could not find a blessed thing on Paula Agard.

"Look, I followed her to a maternity shop and a craft shop which I did think was odd. The only reason I could think of why a pregnant psychiatrist would venture into a craft shop was to have something made."

"What about medical records?" Donna asked thinking if there's proof of wrong dates it would be there.

"Donna, I cannot access them unless there was a court order or a subpeona. I have no grounds with which to pull that kind of weight. There are laws in place that prevent me from even seeing those records by accident."

"Well, do you think it's hopeless?" Donna asked trying her best to not to get discouraged that Paula was telling the truth about the baby being Harvey's.

Donna bit her lip for a moment and asked, "What did Paula look like? I know she probably had a wintercoat on so you couldn't really tell, but could you see if she had a baby bump yet?"

Vanessa blue eyes became lidded as she thought back to the craft shop trip only yesterday.

She did have her coat open and was wearing a skirt. It was a A-Frame skirt and it did look a little tight in the abdomen but not like big baby bump or such. Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to do a little math here. "It's been about a month since Harvey and I became engaged. Paula told Harvey she was eight weeks along then so that would make her about twelve weeks along now. So she may not be showing yet that would make sense. Did you see what she was having made in the crafts store or what she was buying in the maternity shop?"

"Oh, I see where you're going with this, Donna. If the baby was conceived while Harvey and she were together she should be getting a bump by now. If she were too big than that meant.

Donna rose from her seat leaning over her desk and handed Vanessa a slip of paper.

"Donna, you don't have to pay me. That's not how this works. I didn't find anything," Vanessa offered.

"No, it's fine. You did this for me. It's the least I can do."

Vanessa rose to leave and as she turned around ran into Harvey.

To say the least Harvey was surprised to see Vanessa in his firm's office let alone Donna's.

"Vanessa? Did we have an appointment?" Harvey asked giving some suspicious looks to his fiancee who still stood behind her desk.

"She's here because I called her, Harvey. There's a matter that I thought she could handle well for us," Donna said trying to diffuse the situation. She knew damn well that that excuse would not be satisfactory with Harvey and that she was in for a long interrogation.

"Oh, then, I didn't mean to interrupt. Donna, my office, when you get a minute," Harvey stated kindly but the look he gave Donna was rather severe.

Vanessa said her goodbyes as Harvey stomped his way down the hall to his office.

"I'll be there in a minute, Harvey," Donna said to Harvey's back as he proceed to his office.

"You did what?!"

"I thought it couldn't hurt to have Vanessa investigate and see if Paula were telling the truth Paula's baby being yours. I thought since she was being so cagey with agreeing to take the DNA test and you were being blind to the need I would take matters into my hands...as I always do."

"Yes, you always do and I welcome it, but this is not yours to handle." The minute Harvey said it he wanted to crawl under his desk.

"Not mine to handle? I am trying to protect you...as I always do," Donna protested.

"Aren't you being a tad selfish in this?" Harvey asked. Again he wanted to crawl under his desk but he really had not wanted his fiancee to handle any of this predicament. He was perfectly capable of persuading his former girlfriend to have a truly harmless test if the child was his.

"If you want to think that then fine. But I agreed to be your wife, Harvey, so what that means is that what effects you effects me. You do understand that, don't you?"

Harvey bowed his head and agreed softly, "Yes, I do, Donna. You're right."

He came from around his desk and took Donna's hands into his own and kissed them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so indignant. I know you only had our best interests at heart."

Donna kissed him on the lips and then they put their foreheads together. The old Harvey would have denouced her for being disloyal and betrayal although she would have done the same thing for the same reasons. She loved him so much and did not want him to become too attached and then discover that the baby that he thought was his and one he so looked forward to meeting had nothing whatsoever to do with him. Abandonment and desertion: still Harvey's two biggest fears.

When their quiet moment was over, they looked into each other eyes and saw the peace and love that lie there.

Donna moved first asking, "So where were you all day?"

"I went to see Paula. So you see I had to try again after our fight last month when you came home. And how we've fallen out of sync lately."

"What did she say?"

"Same thing. So I told her not to call me again unless she's either going to take the test or there was a medical emergency with the baby."

"Oh," Donna said.

"So other than seeing her pass by in here talking to Louis about her case, let's not mention her," Harvey said.

Donna nodded.

They released each other's hands and then went back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Folks! I bet you thought I had forgotten about this little story. Nope. I will be brief. This is quite a long chapter and the quote in the middle I did not write but found on Pinterest and saved. Thanks to Korsh for allowing us to play with his characters. Even if he can't decide what to do with them. Happy New Year! Please R &R if so moved. Thank you-Carebearmaxi**

Paula, Donna, and Harvey - Take Two

Chapter 9 - Family Party

Later that night, after their respective busy days had ended with a quick but tasty pasta dinner and a glass of scotch, Harvey and Donna lay naked and close together in Harvey's king size bed. Harvey was drifting off to sleep with his arms comfortably surrounding Donna's warm body very close to his. The duvet covered them both which belied the twisted sheets in which they were tangled. Just as Harvey had kissed the top of Donna's head and lay with his cheek on top of it, Donna started speaking. She spoke softly but Harvey's eyes jolted open quickening his heartbeat. Donna must have felt it because her hand that had been lying tranquilly on his bared chest started to stroke it almost soothing his heart to slow down.

"What about my mother?" He murmured squeezing Donna tighter to his body. Harvey was so warm and contented that the thought of not holding her at least part of the day or night in his arms was abhorrent.

"She's throwing an engagement party for us," Donna's voice was low and deep. She had wanted to mention it earlier in the evening but at dinner their conversation was centered around the firm's happenings. Afterward while they enjoyed their scotch, Harvey's dark eyes became sparkled and mischievous. One thing led to another and suddenly Donna had been carried off to bed all the while she pulled Harvey on top to quickly stake his claim inside her once again.

"When?" Harvey said still fighting to stay awake.

"Around the end of April. She called me this afternoon and I have to say I am very glad I talked with her."

Harvey was on full alert now.

"What did she tell you?" He asked. His attention clearly on Donna's words and his eyes suddenly more awake than they had been several minutes prior.

Donna raised her head off Harvey's chest. She turned her body now resting her chin on her crossed hands on Harvey's chest.

"Is it just because you're a lawyer or do you always ask this many questions?" Donna joked attempting to lower Harvey's sudden hackles; but gazing upon him and stroking his chest with adoration in her eyes, for she loved Harvey as much he loved her. With no longer needing to hide that love behind quickly lowered eyes or carefully constructed sentences, she never ceased to make sure that he knew that he was loved and adored by her.

"You know my mom's a sensitive subject with me. I just want to know what horrible story she told you about me. I mean you are the woman I'm going to marry, so I can imagine what she may have told you without being able to defend myself," Harvey said half jokingly. He remembered the disastrous dinner with Paula and the silly story of how Harvey could not sing even when he was six years old. Not a terribly insulting story by many standards but one that had embarrassed him in front of his old girlfriend.

Donna resumed her former position pressed against Harvey's body, their legs deliciously intertwined and her head in her favorite spot on Harvey's chest, she began again to stroke his still warm chest and stomach to which Harvey burst with a giggle when she hit a particularly tickilish spot lowdown on his stomach. Donna moved her head more close to the middle of Harvey's chest and just listened to his heartbeat and at the same time she could hear hers and feel like now they were totally in sync.

"Come on, Donna, what did mom say?"

Donna hesitated and embarrassed to say this out loud to him. "She told me that you called me someone very special to you."

"That's hardly surprising, Donna. You've always been very special to me. You know that," Harvey said moving turning Donna onto her back then to gaze at her beautiful luminous face and into those big dark green eyes. Harvey supported his head with one propped elbow. She was so beautiful. Her fiery red hair looking dark in the small light emanating from window. It splayed around her head on the pillow the image one of a dark haired angel. Her pale skin reflecting the light and feel so soft and pliant against his. He wanted to take her again and never be set free. However, badly he had become distracted, he decided to continue the conversation about his mother. He than gave Donna a quizzical look as to ask her why she was surprised he would call her "very special".

"Yes, but this was long before you were with Paula and about a year ago when you went to Boston to mend your fences with Lily."

Donna reached up and stroked Harvey's face and then pulled him down closer for a kiss. They were still caught in the afterglow. Their lovemaking had been sweet and slow as they savored each other and were grateful they now had allowed themselves this release after a hard day at the office.

After kissing her, Harvey manuevered his body to sit between Donna's long legs. Her knees rose cradling Harvey's hips and buttocks.

"Donna, I haven't always said it aloud because I was too afraid for you to leave me, but you are the most special person to me."

"I love you, Harvey. Never forget that," Donna said then and tugged on his neck to come closer and they kissed deeper this time. "I wanted to tell you that the night before you wanted to turn yourself in the day before Mike's verdict."

He clasped her hand that fell between them after stroking his face. He kissed it.

"I won't ever. I could never forget it. I love you even more Donna. So don't forget that because I know sometimes I speak without going through a filter but I will always treasure you for being that woman who loved me even when I was a dick to her."

"Speaking of dicks..." Donna continued with a smirk and a raise of her eyebrows.

"Don't go there, Paulsen."

"Feels like you already have." Donna could feel Harvey's quickly thickening shaft lying just near her opening. She opened her legs a little wider and could feel Harvey right at the tip of her erotic spot and her breathing started to quicken just anticipating the moment when he entered her body again.

Harvey figured that was his signal. He reached down and stroked himself and slowly entered Donna. She grabbed the bedsheet and Harvey kissed between her breasts and the pushed himself slowly into her rising up to see her looking longingly at him from below.

They then resumed where they had left off an hour before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March passed quickly. The days were moderating and Winter's chill was still there but luckily no more snow had fallen complicating their commute to work. Early April still contained a chill but after Tax Day, April 15, the days were becoming increasingly warmer but the precipitaton had increased.

Little or nothing had been heard from Paula, so Harvey was safe to assume that her pregnancy is going well. However curiosity killing him, Harvey without Donna's knowledge did check in with Paula by phone a few times. He did accompany Paula mainly out of continued curiosity and less about Paula's pestering, again without Donna's knowledge, to Paula's last doctor's appointment. Unfortunately, no ultrasound was performed. Harvey was very disappointed in that he still had not seen even the smudgiest ultrasound print of his baby but happy that he heard his baby's heartbeat again as it checked out strongly with the Doppler. So, neither Paula nor Harvey was worried relieving a lot of undisclosed tension on Harvey's part.

Harvey was thinking that Donna had finally accepted that Paula was carrying his child because she had not recently asked if Paula had agreed or was still reluctant to take the DNA test or if a test had ever been scheduled. So, at the moment, there was peace between Specter and soon-to-be Specter.

During this time in late April, Lily's engagement party for her son and Donna went off without a hitch. Many weeks previous, Lily and Donna had conferred with Roberta, Donna's mother, for the decorations and any specific theme that Donna wanted to base her engagement. For one who was in theatre and loved acting, Donna chose a very basic and simple theme for her engagement party. Just a few decorations created simply to convey to others unknown to them who they really were. Two long ago lovers who became coworkers and best friends until they could no longer maintain that platonic air and shared how they had loved one another from day one.

One of the pictures which hung in the dining area was commissioned by Lily to one of her more prominent art students. The background was a painting of two people standing together on their wedding day hand in hand looking into each other's eyes. The woman, of course, had red fiery hair dressed in a plain off-the-shoulder wedding gown and the man with a definitive spiky hairdo dressed in a tux. The words written over it, small but readable stated:

 _"If two hearts are meant to be together, no matter_

 _how long it takes, how far they go, how tough it seems,_

 _fate will bring them together to share their love forever."_

In light of the brief history of them that Harvey gave Lily when he went north to talk out his divided loyalties between Paula and Donna, Lily thought this was a very appropriate piece of poetry. Lily had painted her own picture which she was giving Donna and Harvey as a wedding gift of a seascape off the New England coast with another longer poem which Donna was using as part of her wedding vows whenever they decided on a wedding date. Lily had suggested to both Harvey and Donna that spring or fall were usually the two best seasons of the year to get married. Roberta also suggested these same two seasons as a way to get these two crazy kids to the altar, but neither Harvey nor Donna had taken the bait.

Donna had informed Lily that she wanted Harvey to enjoy this party as well; inasmuch, he could since Harvey never liked attention to his life in this way. Winning court cases, celebrating humongous mergers for the firm and getting his name in the paper for uncovering corporate espionage were the ways Harvey loved attention. He always wanted his big heart and loyalties for his family alone. Donna, of course, sitting at the apex of the small pyramid of people with whom he would trust with that knowledge of who he was in his heart. Donna need not have worried as Harvey was so in love and so happy that he knew their wedding was not all about him. This was Donna's day and one that she waited for so many years. She could have asked him to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge, and he would gladly completed the task if he knew it would make her happy.

Saturday night April 28th was chosen. Marcus had insisted that they hold it in the largest banquet room at the back of his restaurant. Lily knew that when in town Harvey always loved the food there and it did not hurt that your little brother was the propietor and manager of the place. Besides Harvey had told his mother on the phone a few weeks ago that he and Donna were going to visit and he wanted to bring Donna to Marcus' restaurant as she had never been even those few times when she accompanied Harvey on business trips with clients in the Boston area. The lack of showing Donna his family's roots was usually Harvey's fault because for twenty years memories of his broken family and his mother's deeds to make it so were a dark spot in Harvey's otherwise hometown pride. Donna had no objections when asked, so Donna was proud to fly both her parents and her brother on her dime up to Boston for the party. Her other family were also invited but lived close enough like her cousin, Joseph, and his family with whom Donna was close. Harvey had never met them but she knew they would become fast friends he being a lawyer as well.

Lily acted as hostess and was there to greet the guests at the door and to point them in the direction of the food, bar, and the guests of honor. From across the room standing near the bar at the moment, Harvey had spotted his cousins on his mom's side enter the room then those of the firm family who had specially been invited, and finally Donna's family led by her father followed in the rear of the perpetually streaming line of guests. Before the doors closed as heads had been counted was a surprise dark-haired guest with a thick Irish brogue who had sneaked into the party by joking that he was the one-plus for Jimmy.

"Thought I should come over here and pay my respects for the happy couple before partaking of this lovely feast," Alan O'Keefe said as he kissed Donna's cheek and shook Harvey's hand.

"Alan!" Donna exclaimed happily. "I'm so surprised you could come! I thought the schedule at the theater would stop you from attending."

Alan laughed a fully belly laugh and then putting a hand near his mouth as if to confide something confidentially, he quipped to Donna, "To tell you the truth, I think my understudy still needs a reason to live. So here I am."

"So nice to meet you, Mr. Specter. I must say you are a lucky man. Not only is she a beautiful woman I hear she's quite a COO."

Harvey's smile lit up the room with his pride, "Yes, she is. I am a lucky man. You can call me Harvey.

At the odd look that Donna noticed on her fiance's face, she said, "We can catch up later. This is Harvey's brother, Marcus' restaurant and there is nothing that you can ask that he has not provided. So eat, drink, and be merry, Alan!" Donna said uplifting her glass in salute as Alan walked away.

When Alan walked away, Harvey took a huge gulp of the scotch he held in his hand.

"Harvey," Donna said side whispering to him. "He's a theater friend and my family will not bite you. You know how my mother loves you."

"Your father doesn't. I swear you're father was bearing teeth when I watched him walk in. He never even acknowledged me and went straight to the bar."

"Well, mom came over to try to smooth things over. Jimmy wasn't so bad to you, right?" _When did this man start caring what people thought of him? I love him for his little insecurities and I know he's very jealous of Alan. Well, it will keep Harvey on his toes. Not that Harvey really has any reason to be jealous._

"Is it really a surprise that my father and you have never gotten along? Every time you see each other there's some legal problem that brings out the defensiveness in my dad and your protectiveness over me. It's sweet and annoying all at the same time. However, tonight you shall both have to find a way to fight over me but not fight over me, got it?" Donna took a sip of her champagne holding the flute by the stem and gracefully tipping it up to meet her lips.

Harvey just groaned.

Before the doors of the room were finally closed, two last guests breathlessly appeared. Harvey and Donna quickly left their posts to meet them at the door.

Lily said, "I guess I don't need to introduce the Ross' to the Specters' to be.

"Thank you, Lily, for inviting us. By the looks of the gaping mouths, they certainly weren't expecting us," Rachel said giving a small hug and kiss to Harvey's mom.

"Well, I shall make my way to the smorgasbord and help myself. Remember, you too, anytime you want to make your formal announcements, let me know." Lily kissed both Donna and Harvey and then took her husband Bobby's arm where he escorted her to the dining table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought you said you weren't coming, Rach," Donna said as she clinked glasses with Rachel who was notably not drinking any alcohol.

"The way I've been feeling I didn't think I would be up for a whirlwind weekend trip to Boston," Rachel said saying everything but dropping the entire message she was trying to convey subtly.

"Feelin' how?" Donna asked playing dumb. She knew exactly what was happening with her friend. The glow of her complexion and the fullness of her hair did nothing to hide the work of pregnancy hormones. Donna, again, felt a little sadness for herself in the midst of her happiness for Rachel and Mike.

"Pregnant," Rachel finally confessed all smiles. Donna smiled wide as well and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you and Mike. You are going to be great parents. How did he take it?"

Rachel lowered her head and placed a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked up at her best friend and smiled with watery eyes, "He was so over the moon. I didn't think he could hold me tight enough."

"Aww that's wonderful," Donna sighed stroking her friend's arm and glancing across the room at the bar where Harvey stood with Mike and Alan. _Alan?_ Suddenly Harvey pulled Mike into a manly hug and Harvey's wide smile lit up the room and she could tell that now Harvey had knowledge of the new anticipated Ross blessed event.

"Donna," Rachel began carefully.

"Yes, Rach, I told him. Not how I wanted to but I told him that I had miscarried our baby way back when. It came out about a week after we were engaged and after the hullabaloo with Paula's baby."

It was Rachel's turn to place a comforting hand on Donna's arm. "How is that situation going? I see you put your ring back on. It blinded me when I walked into the room."

Rachel joked because Donna was always better at banter and lightness. Not that Donna could not say or feel heavy things it was just easier putting a lighter spin on it.

"I couldn't resist. Harvey can make a compelling argument when he wants. Just like a lawyer." Donna took a sip of her wine.

"Harvey thinks I don't know but I know he's been keeping tabs on Paula and I know he's accompanied her to at least one more doctor's appointment. It just drives me crazy because I know that Paula is lying when she calls that seedling "our baby" to Harvey."

"Now don't blame the child, Donna. It's an unfortunate accident. Have you thought what you are going to do if this baby really is Harvey's and not Eddie's?" Rachel asked knowing that perhaps Donna's empathic radar was off or skewed in some way due to the person involved. However, normally, her radar was always right on point when it involved the man she loved.

"No, Rachel, I have not thought about it. I'll be damned, though, if I will give that English tart my man if that's what she's thinking." Donna took a large sip of her wine and then stated she had to see her father about something. She asked Rachel if she felt like getting a little blood to her feet.

"No, it's ok. I see Mike coming back. I'm having a bit of nausea again. You go," Rachel said smiling up at Donna's face as she rose, straightened the skirt of her dark blue one shouldered with peek-a-boo cutouts gown.

Soon Mike returned and sat next to his expectant bride. She stroked his arm as he sat at the comfortable conversational couches that had been set up for this purpose. Dinner was due to be served shortly and then everyone would move to the dining area again. It was formal so there was specific table seatings set up for all invited guests.

"Rachel, did Donna tell you that Paula's pregnant?" Mike said concerned. Mike had had a long conversation with his best friend and mentor prior to this meeting over the phone in which Harvey had voluntarily blurted out the news.

"Yes, she had told me prior to this. What did Harvey say?" Rachel took a sip of her cranberry juice with ginger ale and felt she may need to visit the ladies' room before heading back to the dining area. Between the nausea and the constant urination, Rachel was looking forward to her second trimester.

"He's concerned because he knows that Donna feels the baby isn't his. He's afraid she will turn tail and leave him if and when Paula takes the DNA test and the baby turns out to be Harvey's. You know how he is with abandonment," Mike said clasping his hands together over his bent knees.

"I don't think Donna's going anywhere even if that's the case. She wouldn't give Paula the satisfaction or what did Donna name her? 'English tart'"? Rachel could not help smiling at that sarcastic name. Mike could not hold his mirth back either and erupted in a laugh.

"Mike, I'm going to the Ladies' room before I have an embarrassment, so I'll meet you at the table."

"Sure thing, honey," Mike kissed her cheek as he watched his wife rise and head in the direction of the restrooms just outside the closed doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Paulsen sat his table with his wife and Donna's brother, Jimmy. Alan had decided to circulate and see if he could find some other suitable female companionship other than the one of the two guests of honor.

"Hi daddy," Donna said kissing her father's cheek and then making her way around the table kissed her mother's cheek and her brother rose and hugged her tightly. He whispered into her ear that she looked radiant, beautiful, and happy. To which Donna thanked him and agreed she was happy.

"So, Alan was a surprise. I really didn't expect to see him here. We tried to have lunch in the city last week, but his theater and work schedules are packed," Donna said trying to break the ice. She had ventured over to the table without Harvey because the look on her family's faces revealed that her brother had not kept his big mouth shut about Harvey and Paula.

Donna sat down on Alan's vacated seat next to her father.

Donna's dad was a stout man with a serious expression on his otherwise jolly looking face. Donna's mother from where Donna had inherited her slender build, voluptuous bosom, long legs, and red hair held her husband's hand trying to stifle what she anticipated to become an explosive conversation with or without Harvey present.

"Sis, I apologize in advance but after your telephone conversation with mom, she insisted I let the cat out of the bag. Mom told Dad. Hence his sour demeanor at what should be a joyous occasion," Jimmy stated glaring at their father.

"I knew he was going to hurt you again, sweetheart. I don't want you marrying that man; however, I do know how much you love him. I'm just not sure how much he loves you."

"I love her with everything I am," Harvey said as he approached the Paulsens' table. He saw Donna sit down and thought maybe he should try to greet his future in-laws. " I may be a little late admitting it but I have always been in love with your daughter and the last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt her. Any fight we have ever had was to protect her from any mistakes that she may have made because she loves you very much."

"Harvey," Donna sighed and was not relieved when he decided bring a chair up to the table and sit down intentionally next to her. Any other time she would never have stopped Harvey from proclaiming his love for her, but with the her father's look shooting arrows and Harvey's clenched jaw with drink in hand the situation was volatile to say the least.

"What is the issue, here, Jim?" Harvey asked stroking Donna's back as he talked trying to soothe her nerves that perhaps only he could tell from a distance.

"You know what I'm talking about," James Paulsen said challenging Harvey with his eyes.

" I assume someone informed you that my ex-girlfriend is carrying my child. That's really none of your business how we handle it. Just know that we are handling it and I am doing my best not to hurt anyone than they already have been," Harvey said with his hands balling into fists as they lay on the table and his jaw becoming painfully clenched. Donna tried to soothe him by placing her hand on the closest fist to her. Luckily, Harvey felt Donna's calming effect and unballed his fist. Harvey then clasped Donna's hand in his and stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

"Well, do you know that Donna miscarried your baby about thirteen years ago? She was devastated..."

"Jim!" Roberta exclaimed.

"Dad, stop!" Donna said and wanted to flee but Harvey's hand held her fast.

"That's enough!" Harvey said rising taking Donna's hand with him. "Look, Donna told me about that baby just recently. I am sorry. If I had known maybe things would have been different all these years later, but that's past. Now I love your daughter and she has agreed to become my wife and I could not be happier. However, if you feel you cannot join in our happiness, there's the door. I'll make an excuse to my mother who lovingly wanted to do this to welcome the Paulsens as part of the Specter family. Especially Donna whom my mom loves almost as much as I do! Come on, Donna, help me meet your other family members," Harvey said dragging an obviously distressed Donna with him.

After stomping off toward the head table, Donna stood her ground and refused to be dragged off like a caveman's woman.

"Harvey! Stop!" Donna shouted forcing him to let go of her hand.

"What!" Harvey shouted back. Jerking his entire body back to face her. His dark blue tie matching Donna's gown coming loose and swinging back and forth.

"That's not the way to leave things with my father," Donna said in a more calm voice.

Harvey breathed a slow breath and hung his head. He looked away and then raised his eyes back at her.

In a softer tone, Harvey acquiesced. "You're right. That was hardly a way to want to be welcomed into the family. I'll apologize later. I just don't like being villainized for deeds I've done in the past of which I had no knowledge or treated like I am not good enough for you for situations that should only be handled by us alone. I know I have never been angel especially where you've been concerned. I am trying to rectify that. This party is supposed to be for our joy at finally being together. I just think your father was out of bounds speaking of it here."

"Harvey, you are right. My father should not be harboring things from the past or the present. He's my father. You know how he has always overprotected me. I would hope that one day you two will come to some common ground concerning me. I apologize for him. He's as stubborn as you. My brother apparently was being pressured to say something about why I had made my little trip to Cortlandt a couple of months ago."

Harvey stared at her and he knew she had needed to talk to someone about the situation. He forgot that she always had her family there if she really needed them. For him Donna had always been his family. Being able to turn to his biological family when he needed comfort or a sounding board was very recent. That did not mean, though, that any private situations between he and Donna were to be shouted to the rooftops because Donna's father wanted everyone to know how Harvey had hurt his daughter in the past. Mostly everyone in this gathering had despaired of Harvey ever settling down and finding "the one". That included his mother. Speaking of whom he was not sure if she knew about Paula. Marcus seemed to be a little bit better at privacy than Donna's brother.

Harvey pulled Donna into his arms and took her face in his hands to search her eyes and could see the worry there. He tried to kiss it away tenderly without anyone seeing but the whole room erupted in cheers. They pulled apart and smiled at everyone and proceeded to their table at the front of the room.

As Donna took her seat beside Harvey, she spotted her father walk out and then her mother popped up out of her seat and pulled him back to it. Jim had run interference and had stood in front of the doors preventing their father from just plainly walking out. Then Alan came back accompanied by an attractive female whom Donna had not recognized. She thought it must have been one of Harvey's attractive female cousins because, though female, she did resemble many of the Specters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting with Donna and Harvey was Lily, Bobby, Marcus, Katie, and their two children. The original plan was to have Donna's family at the head table as well, but Marcus thought the floor arrangement was not possible as the servers would only have a small thruway from the kitchen to the dining area. The last memory for any guest of this party was not have had food spilled all over their formal wear. Not to mention one of Marcu's nightmares. Not that it not ever happened, Marcus just wanted to take all precautions. By the looks of things unfolding this night, however, it was better and less embarrasing for Donna and Harvey to have kept the Paulsens toward the back of the room.

Lily clinked her waterglass and stood.

"Welcome family and close friends, I was so thrilled when Harvey told me he had proposed to Donna. He had come home not too long ago and had to make a tough decision regarding the rest of his life and with whom he wanted to share it although in the end I am adamant that his heart had always belonged to Donna first and foremost.

"I need to formally thank Donna for bringing my son back to me. You'll never know what that means to me. You may not realize it, but Gordon and Marcus both spoke so highly of you; however, I never realized how special you truly are and how much you have loved and protected my son and kept him so he could come back to us until you brought him back to me. We love you Donna and we welcome you to our family."

Then raising her glass, "To Donna" . Everyone repeated: "To Donna" Harvey stood up and raised his glass and then bent to kiss her. Donna's color rushed to the roots of her hair. She had never expected a tribute like that-not even from Harvey.

Donna then stood up and said:

"Thank you so much, Lily. I never thought I did that much for the whole Specter family. I did what I did and I said what I said because it is simply the way I am. Now, my beloved Harvey, I know you'd be nowhere without me," she smiled and said sarcastically. However, Harvey nodded emphatically and interrupted her

"I always said I would never be anywhere without her," Harvey bantered back.

Donna soon sat down as she had run out of words. They kissed again. Donna was overwhelmed with emotion between Lily's heartfelt tribute and her father's unwelcoming behavior. All she wanted to do, right now, was grab Harvey's hand and go elope.

She was a bit surprised that Harvey had taken to all of this elaborate celebration well. He normally spent celebrations even ones in his favor alone and brooding in a corner with a drink in his hand. Donna's continued feeling of just wanting to run and hide continued as she watched her family. She realized her family did not exactly feel the same way about Harvey although she always talked of what a good man he really was. Even her mother was not blinded by Harvey's charm and good looks. Roberta Paulsen did feel, however, and knew firsthand that when push came to shove Harvey's first thought was to protect her daughter at all costs no matter whether it was from selfish reasons or just for the fact that all Donna did because she was a kind and empathic person.

Soon the dinner was served and drinks distributed. A part of the floor had been cleared for dancing and some old members of Gordon's band who still played were employed to play at Gordon Specter's son's engagment party.

"Shit! I can't believe it!" Harvey said as he stood up in surprise.

"Are they the original members of the band your dad played with?" Donna ask knowing the answer by the look on Harvey's face.

"Now here's some people whom I really want to introduce you. Wanna come?" Harvey asked holding out his hand to Donna.

"I would love to," Donna said and took Harvey's hand and immediately left the table with him.

Harvey and Donna practically flew over to greet the old guys who used to play with his dad. They all greeted Harvey with hugs and slaps on the shoulder and told him how proud Gordon would have been of him and his bride if he could see him now.

"Who dug you guys out of your old musician homes? Marcus? Mom?" Harvey asked wondering how they all had been found. From what Harvey knew most of the men had retired to either their homes or nursing homes. He did notice that one of the guys was younger than the rest probably around Harvey's age.

"I'm George. I will be playing a tribute to your dad by playing my sax right here. My father is Otis," George said introducing himself and shaking Harvey's hand enthusiastically.

"Oh thank you, George. Hey Otis, good to see you" Harvey said rushing over to the drummer and hugging him.

"Thanks, guys. Let me introduce you to Donna," Harvey proudly said as he presented Donna to his late father's bandmates.

"Oh no need. We know your beautiful bride. Who do you think got us all together?"

Harvey's eyes welled with tears. He should have known it would be his future wife who would have found them. She alone knew how much his father's music and bandmates meant to Harvey.

"I had a little help from Lily," Donna admitted.

"We can see why you would want to marry her. She's kind and absolutely easy on the eyes, Harvey" Larry said as Harvey embraced him. Each member then enveloped Donna into a welcoming hug and mentioned how Gordon adored her and had contemplated marrying her himself if his son did not come to his senses and do it. Donna was overwhelmed at the affection these men held for Harvey. They had known him since he was a little boy who had skipped school just so he could accompany his dad to recording sessions and sneak in clubs underage so he could witness their combined musical brilliance.

"We'll catch up later," Harvey promised as he led Donna away from the band and back to their seats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As per any party schedule there was a little digestion time between dinner and dessert. Many couples took this time to hold each other and dance close or to burn some calories and do a little jitterbugging. Donna always knew what a good dancer Harvey was having no real talent when it came to music but an innate sense of musicality which lent the reason why he was always a great dance partner.

As he and Donna danced to a jazz tune in each other's arms, Louis and Sheila found them.

"This is some party. Your father was a musician? I never knew. Is this one of his we're dancing too?" Louis asked holding Sheila in his arms and swaying to the music.

"Yep, it just happened to be called "Boppin' with Donna", Harvey said and looked at Donna as he said it.

"That's so great! He must have been a wonderful man and it so great that you had known him, Donna," Sheila said seemingly holding onto an over enthusiastic Louis.

"Yes, he was a great guy," Donna agreed looking at Harvey and letting him know that she thought he was a great guy too.

"Well, we're going to dance our way over to Mike and Rachel. How about that? We're going to be fathers! Mike Ross and Louis Litt!" Louis chuckled as he and Sheila danced their way over to Rachel and Mike. Sheila gave a little wave removing her hand temporarily from Louis' shoulder. Donna and Harvey waved back and then the tempo of the music slowed and they put their foreheads together and just absorbed the love between them.

"I love you," Harvey said looking into Donna's eyes now. "How about we go find an all night pastor or JOP and get married now?" Harvey wiggled his eyebrows at Donna attempting to entice her to accept her sudden need.

"You know, counselor, I thought about that earlier. However," Donna said placing a hand on Harvey's chest as they continued to dance slowly. "I have reconsidered my options and you are NOT getting off that easily. It seems you have taken to large celebrations well all of a sudden, so I am planning a huge wedding, at a church, and inviting all these wonderful people here tonight and I am getting your dad's guys to play our reception. What do you say? It will be the social event of the year. All the biggest law journals will report it and then you'll be THE Harvey Specter for a whole other reason," Donna said raising her eyebrows.

"We'll be THE Specters," Harvey corrected her and smiled his huge Cheshire Cat smile which he could see had alleviated some of Donna's tension.

After the dancing, they gathered at the cake table where a huge sheet cake slathered in white frosting with dark red and dark blue trim where written in the center said "CONGRATULATIONS HARVEY AND DONNA". Donna and Harvey stood behind the cake posed with a knife/server in their clasped hands. They blinked at the flashes from cameras and cell phones snapping at their eyes.

Harvey murmured, "I guess we'd better get used to this."

"I got news for you, Mister. Our wedding cake is going to reach the ceiling," Donna said smiling at Harvey.

Then in a lowered voice, she said to Harvey. "We're going to have to set a date soon. These guys are like hungry wolves. They seem more eager for us to marry than we. They won't last if we don't say something soon."

Harvey smiled and laughed. "How true."

The cake was then cut and served by Harvey and Donna who wound up with matching blue icing partially covering Harvey's tie and Donna's dress because Harvey's niece Lynne had rushed up to the table to help. She threw her arms to hug Aunt Donna and accidentally upended a plate.

Looking up to see if Aunt Donna was mad, she offered, "Aunt Donna, here's a napkin."

"Thank you, Lynnie," Donna said as she took the napkin.

"You're not mad. I got frosting all over your beautiful dress."

"No, of course not. It was an accident and it was bound to happen. Tell you what, though, help Uncle Harvey. He's going to be a walking piece of icing by the looks of it." Donna could not help laughing. Somehow there was blue frosting on Harvey's tie on the shoulder of his jacket and even on his face where an overhappy long lost Aunt Dorothy had kissed Harvey squeezing the piece of cake between himself and his aunt.

When Lynne asked to help, Harvey said, "Where you've been all night? I haven't seen my favorite niece since I got here. Of course you can help me, but I want a kiss from my favorite niece first. Right here," Harvey pointed to the blue icing that had landed on his cheek.

"That's silly, Uncle Harvey," Lynne said. "I've been here all night." She kissed him on his cheek and then licked her lips where the icing had been.

"You smell so good, Uncle Harvey," Lynne noticed.

"Yeah?" Harvey said while Lynne helped hand out plates of cake. "I am wearing Aunt Donna's favorite aftershave. It drives her nuts!" Harvey stage whispered in his niece's ear.

"Uncle Harvey!"

"Yeah, Uncle Harvey. Don't put thoughts into a 10 year old's head. Especially a female. I was a little wild at 10 years old," Donna said out of the side of her mouth.

"I bet you were." Harvey said his brown eyes twinkling.

Marcus Jr. then came up to the head table for his piece of cake and complimented Aunt Donna on her beautiful gown and then said how stupid his sister was to have messed it up with blue icing. Donna pulled M.J. behind the table and crouched down next to him.

"It was an accident, M.J. I bet you have had your share of silly accidents, too."

M.J. who was a throwback in looks to more of his Uncle Harvey than Marcus looked at Donna with big blue eyes and agreed.

"You are so pretty, Aunt Donna. I am glad you're marrying Uncle Harvey. Maybe you can have kids and we can finally have some new cousins to play with," M.J. said.

Donna kissed his cheek and took his hand and said, "Yes that's the plan. Go eat your cake now M.J. before you have to go home. It's getting late."

"I was hoping we could stay here forever," M.J. said with a big smile. _Now he looks more like Marcus._

"If we stayed here forever, Uncle Harvey and I couldn't get married and have kids so you would have a cousin, right?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I was just having so much fun."

"I know, honey. So was I. I'll say goodbye before we leave, ok?"

"Sure. Love you, Aunt Donna," M.J. said. He put down his cake and gave Donna a big hug. Donna could not help it. Her eyes started to well.

After M.J. returned to his parents with his cake, Donna popped back up and then sat down behind the table as there were no more guests to be served. Harvey was chewing a large piece of cake and forking up to feed himself another bit.

"Everything ok?" Harvey asked looking at Donna's standing tears. He thumbed away the one that started to fall.

"M.J. is quite a little charmer. He's what seven?"

Harvey smiled. "Yeah we Specter men start early."

Donna smiled and said, "Oh wait until we have kids. I think we should have all girls and all like me to drive their dad crazy."

Harvey leaned into Donna having finished his cake and whispered in her ear. "Sounds good to me".

"No, we have to have at least one boy. I would kind of like to have a little you running around. Think of the girlfriends I would have to protect him from."

"He will handle them."

Donna looked back at Harvey with her eyes drawn up and her mouth shaped in a "O"

"Yeah like you were good at that."

"I had my fair share of good women."

"The only good woman you've had is me because I'm Donna," she said kissing him soundly on the mouth between bites of cake.

"And I know how Donna you are," replied Harvey in his most seductive voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening was coming to a close and for the most part with the exception of the rift between Donna's father and Harvey it had been a success.

The last more feisty of the dance couples were back on the floor still dancing including Harvey and Donna. Harvey just wanted the excuse to hold Donna close. He was not terribly upset that he and Donna's father had not worked out just what rubbed each other the wrong way but he promised Donna he would have it out with his soon-to-be father-in-law soon. The gesture was not lost on Donna and she was happy that at least Harvey was proving to be the bigger man. For Donna's brother and mother, their discomfort with the situation did not seem to weigh as heavy on their shoulders as they knew Donna had always known what was best for her even if it meant she had had to wait for Harvey to make the right move.

As they slowly turned around again, Harvey's text tone dinged.

"Who could that be?" Donna asked. "Mostly everyone we know is here except..."

"Paula," Harvey stopped and looked down taking his cell out of his jacket pocket.

Donna stood there in the middle of the floor with Harvey. She impatiently waited to see what emergency she had cooked up to bother Harvey on the night of his official engagement to her. Harvey looked up with a horrified look.

"What is it? What does she say?" Donna asked. "Harvey?"

"It's Paula. She's having cramps and is bleeding a little. She's on the way to the hospital and asked me to meet her there."

"Well, go, Harvey, that's not good to be bleeding when your pregnant," Donna said not liking the fact that Paula seemed to have the worst timing but knowing that Harvey would need to be there if it concerned his child the "if it his" being a given and unspoken between them.

"Are you sure, Donna?" Harvey said holding the side of her face in his hand. He stroked her cheek with a thumb and kissed her. "What's everyone going to say? They are going to think we had a fight."

"Don't worry. I'll make up some excuse. Just go. Paula will need you," Donna said to Harvey knowing it was the right thing to say but not feeling it in her heart. This is where her acting skills were handy. Donna was still able pull the wool over Harvey's eyes when necessary. She did it for him because he would never forgive himself if anything happened to this baby. He felt guilt posthumously for their child, so she did not want to add to his regret in that respect.

Harvey pulled her to his body and enveloped her and held her so tightly that she thought Harvey might not come back to her.

"I love you, Harvey."

Pulling back out their embrace just far enough to see her, he again took her face in his hands tenderly boring his dark brown eyes into her dark emerald ones, "And I love you. If it were anything else, you couldn't pull me away right now, but..."

"No, go, Harvey. I will be here for you."

He kissed her again tenderly as if he would never kiss her again and then swiftly left through the big double doors of the banquet room.

Donna sat down in shock. _I'm not crying. I'm not giving Paula Agard the satisfaction. Do your worst you bitch! Harvey's mine and he will be for sure once I can prove that baby is not Harvey's!_


	10. Chapter 10

**HI Again, Getting down to the nitty gritty of this story soon and the fraud will be exposed. However here is our lead up to that culminating and powerful moment. R &R. I hope you're still with me on this little excursion. Thank you - Carebearmaxi**

Paula, Donna, and Harvey - Take Two

Chapter 10 - Unease

"No, Alan, we were staying with Lily and Bobby, you don't need to see me home. Besides it looks like you've found a friend for the night," Donna mentioned pointing to Harvey's cousin Miranda whom Alan had been accompanying all night.

"Oh, Miranda? Yes, she is lovely and very good company. She seems to be second cousin to Harvey and one of Lily's art students I discovered. You will also like to know that she is a member of the local theater group here. She is also starring in a local production of _The Glass Menagerie."_

Donna grimaced viewing the young blonde woman who was saying her goodbyes to her Great Aunt Lily. The woman was petite and looked about 15 years old. Donna raised her eyebrows giving her approval. "Well, do her parents know who she's going home with?"

"Donna, she's young, yes, but she is over 21 so no worries," Alan laughed in response. "That was not right for Harvey to leave you in a lerch like this on your engagement party night."

"Couldn't be helped. Lawyers get emergencies, too, believe it or not. Just like doctors," Donna defended and deflected.

"Oh well, I'm glad everything is ok. I'll call you next week," Alan said clasping her hands and kissing her cheek. "Tell Harvey it was nice to meet him."

"Thank you, Alan," Donna said as her father moved up in the departure line.

"Daddy, are you leaving for the hotel now?"

"Yes, your mother is a little tired and Jim drank a little too much so we're taking a cab back."

"Well, I am coming to see you tomorrow," Donna said giving her father a hug.

"Where did Harvey go in such a hurry? You didn't have a fight over my earlier behavior, did you?"

"No, it was an emergency. He'll be back later or tomorrow. He had to go back to New York. I'm staying with Lily and Bobby. Did you have a chance to meet them? I know Mom has and she thinks Lily is lovely. I think she's pretty good, too."

"After that tribute, I think you must be a miracle worker. I don't know the whole story and I don't want to know. I'm just glad that your in-laws love you."

"Thanks, dad. You'll come to love Harvey, too. He is the best. You'll find out someday."

"Hope so. I apologize for being sour today."

"That's ok. I half expected it. Harvey had wanted to make his apologies to you as well, but by the time he was venturing over to you he had to leave. We both had planned to spend tomorrow with you, but you may be stuck with only me if Harvey doesn't make it back."

"Is that likely?" Jim asked suspiciously. _What emergency would take a man away from his fiancee at his engagement party unless it has to do with the woman he knocked up._

"Well, we're sleeping in tomorrow morning so after 11 am would be great. Good night, dear," James Paulsen hugged his daughter and then left with his wife and son.

Lily came over carrying Donna's jacket which she had retrieved from the coatroom and brought with her.

"Everything ok? I saw Harvey left. What happened?" Lily asked as Donna took her blue matching sweater/wrap from her.

"He had an emergency back in New York. He said if he doesn't make it back tonight he will definitely be back tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, we have plenty of room in the minivan to take you back to our house as planned. We are dropping off Katie and the kids for Marcus as he has to finish closing the restaurant for the night."

Turning to her husband as he approached, Lily said, "Bobby, help Katie with the children, please. It looks like M.J. went out cold."

"Yes, I see. He was so excited. He loves his Aunt Donna. That's for sure," Bobby said winking at Donna.

"Well, he's a sweetie. I love him, too, and Lynnie," Donna responded smiling brightly.

"I'll meet you at the car, hon," Bobby said and walked back in the direction where Katie sat talking with Lynne and rubbing M.J.'s head as it laid on her lap and the rest of his body across two chairs.

"Do you want children, Donna?" Lily asked and then apologized for stating something that was really none of her business.

"Yes, I do. Harvey does, too. I just hope it isn't too late for us," Donna assured Lily that she did not mind the question.

Lily leaned in and kissed Katie and Lynne and a sleeping M.J. in Bobby's arms as they passed them on the way out to the car. Lily turned back to Donna and said, "When we get back, I want to know why Harvey left. I know there's something happening beneath the surface with you two. Marcus knows. Tells me it's none of my business, but I'm Harvey's mother. What bothers him bothers me. So when we get back to the house, we can either have a cup of hot chocolate or a glass of whiskey whatever you'd prefer."

"Lily, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't think I should say anything without Harvey here. It's really his tale to tell."

Lily smiled and stroked Donna's bare arms. "Of course. We can just have some girl talk then if you want. I would really like to know you better anyway. Harvey has told me vital statistics, but I would like to get firsthand knowlege. So if you don't want to talk about why Harvey left, I respect that. No worries."

Donna hugged Lily and said, "Thank you for this evening. We had a great time. You produced a wonderful event. I wanted to thank Marcus, too, since we used his banquet room and the food was outstanding."

"Nonsense. You contributed to your own event as much we did. Harvey's family has always loved him and we are especially happy we can welcome in and his lovely "special person" into the fold of the family."

They smiled at one another for a brief moment and then Lily continued, " Harvey was really surprised by Gordon's old bandmates. I knew how much they all loved Harvey. They were so happy you had tracked them down and requested they play. You really know what makes him happy, Donna. That's a rare love that you and he have. I could not be happier for him."

Lily finished and then hugged Donna tightly.

Donna smiled. When they disengaged from their embrace, Donna looked at Lily and then took a sweeping glance at the room and briefly went over all that had happened there.

"You're son is pretty good in his own right. He's done a lot for me, so the care is mutual. Not that Harvey was always able to express it in words and sometimes our relationship has been on rocky ground. However, I assure you. He is special as well and, now, worth every heartache or rocky time we have ever had together. I am sure you realize this, Lily. He is a good man."

"Aw that's wonderful to hear, Donna," Lily said and hugged her one more time.

Then as Lily said her final goodbyes to Marcus who had returned from seeing his family off, Donna slipped her phone out of her clutch and waited on pins and needles for Harvey to text or call with news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harvey in the meantime had immediately called Penny, Paula's sister.

"Oh, Harvey, Paula wanted me to call you. She's in St. Vincent's."

"Ok, I am on my way there. I'm driving back and should be there by about 3 am."

"She's stabilized but they have kept her for observation until they can be sure she won't miscarry. So far she seems to be doing pretty well since she arrived."

"The baby is ok, though?" Harvey asked frantically.

"Baby's heartbeat is still good. I was there. They did an internal ultrasound and the baby is holding its own despite the blood loss."

"Where are you, Penny?"

"I'm still at the hospital. I'll leave when you get here."

"By the way," Penny interjected before Harvey could disconnect. "I am sorry to have interrupted your party, dear. I just thought you should know about Paula."

 _How did Paula and Penny find out about the engagement party? Oh well._ Harvey said, "No, that's fine. I told Paula to always call me if there was an emergency. Just because I didn't marry her doesn't mean I am a total prick."

"No, I see that. You know, Paula did tell me you were one of the good guys. Thank you, Harvey."

Harvey just hit his disconnect button.

"Well, he's on his way like you said he would be if anything happened," Penny stated to Paula who was lying drowsy against the pillows of the hospital bed. They had given her something for the pain and to slow the cramps hoping that Paula's body would react and allow the pregnancy to continue.

"Good. What time did he think he would arrive here?" Paula said drowsily. Penny pulled the blanket up over her.

"He said about 3. He was coming straight here from Boston by car. I'm sure he would have flown, but I think a car would be faster at this point. Why don't you get some sleep, if you can. I'll be here until Harvey gets here."

"You're going to be uncomfortable. I know how you are when you're treating a patient who keeps you up all night. You hate hospitals."

"Mental hospitals, dear. Just because I work in the mental health industry like you doesn't mean I have to like my environment," Penny joked and kissed her sister on the forehead.

Paula shifted a little like she was suffering from a cramp.

"Are you still having those cramps?" Penny wondered. _If Paula miscarries this whole plan of hiding the pregnancy from Eddie will be naught._

"Just a little. I think the bleeding has stopped," Paula said.

"Well, I can take a look if you want," Penny offered.

"No, the night nurse should be coming in soon. Thank you anyway," Paula said. She focused a minute on her older sister whom she resembled. "I am so glad you were here. I can't imagine what I would have done had I been alone."

"Oh, nonsense, sister dear," Penny retorted. "You're a resourceful girl. I'm sure you would have done the right thing."

Paula smiled again and then yawned. " I think you're right. I will try to sleep before Harvey arrives."

"Goodnight Paula," Penny said as she shut the light off over Paula's head. She then took a seat at the couch across the room from where her younger sister lay. She pulled her purse up to her lap and removed her Kindle and fired it up to read.

About a half hour later, the night nurse had crept into the room and woke Paula to check her vitals and the fetal heart monitor to which they had hooked her. She felt under Paula and removed the pad and placed another one underneath her to pick up any moisture or blood still being released from her body.

"Nice and dry. No fresh blood, Dr. Agard. Looks like the medicine may be working. I will contact Dr. Moss and have her take a look. Would that be ok?"

"Sure, Beth," Paula said addressing the night nurse. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 3 am. You've been sleeping very peacefully it seems and the baby seems to be doing well. Heartbeat is very strong," answered Beth a tall dark haired woman. "It looks like your sister is fast asleep as well."

Beth pointed in the direction of Penny who had fallen asleep with her Kindle held in her arms as she lay on the couch.

Paula looked over at her sister and smiled. She was very glad her sister had returned to the USA without their mother. The sisters' mother made them both promise that one of them would insist she come across the Pond as soon as the baby was born which was not for another five months by Paula's doctor's calculations. In her Machiavellian manipulation of Harvey, Paula had moved the baby's due date ahead by six weeks. So for as Harvey's benefit of being kept in the dark about the truth, Paula's pregnancy was six months along not four months give or take a few days.

Just before Beth left, Harvey had arrived looking worried and disheveled as if he had been traveling in a car for the past five hours. In fact he had. He had driven he and Donna in his own car to Boston and rode the turnpike all the way back to New York in record time. He was fortunate in that a trooper had not picked him up on his radar and stopped him for speeding or driving under the influence since Harvey had ingested quite a bit of Scotch while at the party. Harvey was sober as a judge now. The last few hours in the car thinking intensely of what was happening to his child; for he was almost convinced the baby was his, and if Donna would continue to be accepting of this situation after the baby came. Harvey put the thought of Donna leaving him now out of his mind . The continual berating of himself for not better insisting Paula have the blood test to permanently put he and Donna's minds at rest with either outcome was a constant nagging in the back of Harvey's brain ever since Paula had told him she was pregnant.

Paula smiled when she saw who came in the door.

"You came!" Paula whispered excitedly reaching out a hand to Harvey. He took it and she immediately placed it on her belly.

"You feel that? He's moving. He's doing well the doctor says. If I don't have any more bleeding or cramps I'll be able to go home tomorrow," Paula said happily.

"Paula," Harvey said removing his hand from her belly. "I'm glad Penny called me. I did say I wanted to be called in an emergency and this is an emergency. Are you in pain?"

"No not anymore. I was so scared. I kept thinking I was going to lose this precious one," Paula said cradling her little bump.

"Well, I am glad the baby is ok and you're out of pain. What would you like me to do for you while I'm here? I do have to get back to Boston. I left Donna with my family. Her family is up there as well, so we had some plans for the rest of the weekend."

Paula lowered her gaze. _Always Donna. I am so sick of her. Even when we were together he couldn't stop thinking of her._

Looking up into Harvey's kind but tired eyes, she said, "Well, if you want, you could take Penny's place. She needs to go home and get into her own bed. She's been here the whole time."

Harvey smiled. "Sure. I can do that. I will even call her a cab."

"Thank you, Harvey."

Harvey took that as his cue and walked over to Penny and gently woke her up. Penny was glad Harvey was there now and grateful that she could go home to her own bed.

"You'll let me know if they release her or whatever, right?" Penny whispered as it seemed Paula had fallen back to sleep.

"Yes, of course. Goodnight Penny," Harvey said as he walked her to the taxi stand of the hospital entrance.

After Penny had been put in the cab, Harvey took that minute to text Donna. He hoped he had not awaken her, but she knew to be up for his call and she was used to him calling her in the middle of the night even before they had become a couple.

Just as he was going to text, Donna's specific ring tone startled Harvey.

"Hey," Harvey answered. "I missed you the minute I got in the car."

"That's a nice thing to say. I missed you the minute you walked away from me. Hey, Harvey, how's Paula?"

"She's good. She was in pain with cramping and bleeding but the night nurse said she has stopped and the baby is in good shape. They had Paula hooked up to the fetal monitor."

"That's good," Donna said. Although Donna hated the fact that Paula was pregnant with what could be Harvey's baby, she still did not wish ill will on her. Donna had been through the pain of miscarrying, and it was hell. However, if Paula was as far along as she said she was, they may have risked her having a super premature baby if the pains had not stopped.

"Donna," Harvey said in a voice that Donna recognized.

"No, Harvey, you have to come back here. We were going to hash things out between you and my father," Donna said becoming irritated.

"Look, I will only be here until either Paula goes home or they make some other determination about her condition. The minute I feel it is safe to leave. I will. I can't do any other."

"I know you can't. Fine, then, I'm coming home as well."

"No, stay there. Your father already thinks I'm a horrible man. Stay and enjoy Boston. Beside my mother really wanted to get to know more about you."

"Yeah, about that. I haven't told her about Paula and the baby."

"Oh, good. I didn't want to bring that up unless we were together."

"So how do you expect me to keep hedging your mother's questions? She's not stupid, Harvey. She knows that there's something brewing between us just below the surface."

"What? Did we give off bad vibrations or something? I distinctly remaining by your side the entire time with my arm around your waist or my lips in your hair." Harvey said half smiling trying to lighten the sudden heaviness of their conversation.

"She's your mother, Harvey. Mothers and fiancees have telepathy and empathy and can usually figure if something is wrong with their sons and husbands-to-be."

"No, you're "Donna". What's my mother's excuse?" Harvey sarcastically remarked. Then returning to Donna's question of hedging his mother's importunings.

"I don't know what to tell her, but I know you'll think of something."

"Well, keep me posted. I will make the best of it while you're gone," Donna said and then hung up.

As soon as his phone shut off, Harvey closed his eyes and pursed his lips in frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna who had been sitting in Lily's kitchen was a bit startled when Lily dressed in a flannel bathrobe with her arms crossed in front of her came into the kitchen.

"Want to talk about it?" Lily offered.

"Not exactly. Thanks, Lily. I just wanted to make sure Harvey arrived back in New York in one piece."

"I assume he did?"

"Yes, he's fine."

Donna then looked up and smiled. Donna was still dressed in her gown. When they had arrived home, Lily and Bobby had proceeded upstairs to get ready for bed leaving Donna to her own devices. Lily said help herself to anything she wanted, so Donna went into the recreational room which overlooked the backdeck and decided to pour herself a glass of Macallan 18 since it was Harvey's favorite liquor. In the dark, Donna went out and sat on the backporch with her wrap still over her blue peek-a-boo gown. There she had contemplated how to get Harvey out of Paula's grasp instinctively knowing full well that Paula was playing Harvey for a fool. That was when Donna decided to call Harvey for an update.

Within a few minutes of speaking to him, Donna had come back inside the house because a sudden chill had taken over while she had been speaking with Harvey. She settled once again at the kitchen table which was where Lily found her when Donna had disconnected.

At Lily's words, Donna looked up again and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. Her long red locks had been curled and sprayed and now from the wear and tear of the evening they were starting to droop. She watched as Lily reached for a glass in the cupboard and took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and poured the liquid into the glass. Lily then poured into her hand a couple of Advils.

"All of a sudden, I have got the worst headache. I just came down to get a couple of Advils and some water. I didn't mean to interrupt," Lily said turning around to look at her future daughter-in-law.

"You didn't. Harvey and I were finished talking," Donna said. She placed her phone back in her purse and then yawned. "I'm going to up to bed now. I'm really tired. Thank you for everything, Lily. We truly appreciate it," Donna hugged her and then went up to bed.

Meanwhile Harvey had fallen asleep in Paula's room. When he woke, he sensed the day was in full swing as bright sunlight poured through the non-blinded window of the room. He blinked and rubbed his eyes and looked down and realized he was still dressed in his formal wear from the previous evening. He looked over at Paula who was asleep. The monitor had been disconnected and shut off, so the constant beeping had stopped. That was probably what had awoken him as he remembered being lulled to sleep by the sound.

"Morning, Mr. Specter," Beth had come in the room to check on Paula.

"Good morning. What time is it? Looks like my phone battery ran out," Harvey said looking down at the black screen after having removed it from his jacket pocket.

"It's about seven. I'm going off shift now and I just wanted to check on Dr. Agard for the day nurse. By the looks of things you were pretty well out of it."

"I drove a long way to get here earlier this morning. Hey I noticed the monitor is off and disconnected. Is everything ok?"

"Seems to be. The doctor had come in earlier today and said her bleeding had stopped and she is good to go home today."

"Thanks for that Beth," Harvey said. "Beth?"

Beth turned around as she was leaving to look at Harvey.

"Do you think I could speak with Dr. Moss?"

"I can see if she is still here. She had a baby to deliver earlier along with checking on Dr. Agard, so she may have gone home."

"Can you check for me? I would really like a word with her."

"Sure. Be right back," Beth said and left Harvey in the room with Paula.

In the meantime, Harvey stepped over to the window and noticed how bright and sunny the late April day had dawned. He thought about Donna up there where not only his family but hers was as well. He also wondered about that Alan guy. The one who seemed to predatorily stalking his young second cousin, Miranda. Harvey had not been close to most of his family over the last twenty years, so he could barely remember when Katie had mentioned who she was. Katie had were briefly introduced the two second cousins, and it was not long before Harvey was giving Alan the "better not touch my cousin" look. The look was not lost on Donna and told him to calm down. She would make sure that Alan behaved himself.

"Harvey," Paula said waking up. "I'm so glad you stayed here."

"Well, I told you I would. I'm afraid, though, I'm going to have to go back to Boston. I hear you might be going home today Beth told me; so I thought I would just wait until I hear the doctor give you the release papers and then I'll drive you home myself."

"That's kind of you," Paula mentioned sleepily. "I'm so glad I'm having our baby."

Harvey did not know how to answer that without hurting her, so he turned away from her saying nothing.

They had shared some small talk about Paula's sister and the rest of her family and their reaction to her becoming pregnant. There was nothing hard about the conversation and Harvey was still good at keeping things to himself even though his arrogant demeanor and emotional unavailability had turned reasonable and softer since he and Donna had finally stopped their dance of supposed platonic feelings. He was still a good poker player and a lawyer, so all that entered into revealing and not revealing anything to Paula; especially, of Donna's suspicions and the topic of conversation he had planned with the doctor without Paula's presence.

Soon Paula fell back to sleep which he thought was probably a symptom of the medication they had given her to slow the cramping. She seemed calm almost as if she had been back on her psych meds. Harvey could not be sure, so he continued to be quiet and not awaken her.

Before she had fallen asleep, Paula had said that her phone charger was in her bag. He could use it if he wanted. So, Harvey took the liberty of finding it and plugging in his phone to see if any more messages had come from Donna. He looked down at the lock screen which was taken on the night he proposed. The maitre'd of the restaurant was more than happy to do it. Eight a.m. it read in big white numbers. He unlocked the phone and found nothing. Nada. Nothing from Donna nor his family, so he figured everything was calm and peaceful up there. That was good. The last thing he wanted was to walk into a bee's nest of issues.

The door opened and Dr. Moss stepped in. She was a petite little woman with bright blonde hair tied back in a bun and big green eyes which one only noticed when she removed her large round spectacles from her face.

"Mr. Specter, you wanted to talk with me?"

"Yes," Harvey said.

"Well, let me examine the mother of your child before we talk. It seems she is still asleep?"

"She just fell back to sleep. Listen could we speak alone?"

"Not really what I am supposed to do being that you aren't legally her husband," Dr. Moss stated.

"I am the baby's father. At least that's what she tells me," Harvey said.

Dr. Moss nodded. She figured there may have been some difference of opinion about paternity when she saw them at Paula's last office appointment. She knew that Harvey had some rights as the "father" of the fetus, but then again he did not seem sure.

"Ok, Mr. Specter, let's step outside," Dr. Moss said.

They walked down the hall to the little recreational area. There was no one there at the moment, so they sat down on a cushioned bench seat and began to talk.

"Ok, Mr. Specter what is the issue?"

"Look, I don't pretend to be an expert in the medical field especially about pregnant women. However, I am an expert in the law and if you do not tell me what I need to know I have the grounds for a court order to reveal Paula's medical records," Harvey said. He only wanted to cajole not threaten but this game between he, Paula, Donna and the coming child had to cease if he were ever to have a peaceful life with Donna, the woman he so consummately loved.

"Ok, Mr. Specter, what exactly did you want to know?" Dr. Moss said. She knew the HIPPA laws as well so she would play circumspectly with Harvey Specter. She knew of his reputation as most of the medical and legal world did.

"How far along is she?"

"I can't tell you that, but if you are the father of that baby then you should know how far along she is."

"You do understand that Paula is bipolar with tendencies toward mania and then depression. You were the one to tell her she was pregnant after her attempted suicide, right?"

"I remember seeing something about that in her medical records but I don't remember how long ago her attempt was."

"I do. It was approximately six months ago. Around Thanksgiving," Harvey said. He felt he was hanging on the edge of a precipice clinging to the words that would come out of the obstetrician's mouth.

Dr. Moss screwed up her little bow shaped mouth enhanced by pink lipstick and her eyes squinted as if she were trying to remember something.

"So obviously you must have been together before that," Dr. Moss said calculating the months between Paula's pregnancy and the suicide attempt.

Harvey could not wait, so he decided to goad the doctor into confessing the age of Paula's unborn baby.

"We had sex two weeks before her attempted suicide. Things happened and I ended it and that's when Paula tried to off herself. So if she became pregnant before her suicide attempt, would she not be about six months along now? I do remember seeing my sister-in-law carrying both my niece and nephew at around that time in her pregnancies and I have to say she had a bit bigger belly than Paula is."

"Different women different pregnancies. There really is no standard size of a woman's belly when she is pregnant, so if that's what you're going by then that would not hold up as evidence that she is not carrying your child. Gestational age is what you want, Mr. Specter."

"Ok. Then can you tell me how far along Paula is? Please," Harvey pleaded.

Dr. Moss hung her head because she knew she held the answer about the age of Dr. Agard's unborn baby on her tongue. In the few times she had spoken with him and seen him in Paula's company, she came to see Harvey Specter as a caring, loyal man who was in it for the long haul. She did not understand the more complex issues of Paula and Harvey's relationship and why he would not marry the woman carrying his baby;but unless it had to do with the immediate health and welfare of her patients then it was really none of her business. Dr. Moss had an ethical decision to make and she was taking her time in making it.

"I usually strong arm corporate foes and clients to see things my way, but this is not the situation for that. I am just asking for honesty for personal reasons. However, I can get a court order which could hurt Paula's delicate unmedicated mental state and, therefore, could affect the child. I just need to know the age of the baby to confirm it is mine. I have begun to feel that I may be the innocent victim of manipulation and I do not like being put in that position."

"Ok, so you say you may be the victim of a manipulation, but if I reveal the gestational age of my patient's baby, and it is not what you expect, the result may not be good for her either. My end goal with Paula as with all my patients is to see she gives birth to a healthy baby. So bring that court order, Mr. Specter. Because I am not trading my ethics for your peace of mind."

"Then I will have a court order with me next time we talk. In the meantime if you are going to release Paula, I will continue to do the right thing and take her home and see that she and the baby are good."

After Harvey drove Paula home which was around noon, he decided to go home to his condo for a few minutes before he ventured back up to Boston.

"Donna!" Harvey excitedly exclaimed. Happy to see her did not describe the feelings that were mixed in the pit of his stomach in the light of how they had ended their phone call in the wee hours of the morning.

"Harvey," Donna said and ran into his arms. She held him tightly as he held her. They shared a breathless kiss and then Harvey disengaged just enough distance to search her with his eyes. He had still held her hands in his.

"How's Paula?' Donna's large dark green eyes asked. She knew how worried he had been and was mainly concerned with his reaction if something should go south.

"She's good. I drove her home...I am so glad you're here, but how?" Harvey asked as not letting go of her he drew her to a seat on his couch where they sat back and Donna immediately sat with her head on his shoulder. His one arm immediately snaked around her back and landed on her waist squeezing her gently but unmistakenly.

"Alan came over this morning bereft of your cousin and offered to drive me back here."

"What about the plans we had with your family and mine?"

"Well, I called my parents and they decided that now was not a good time to hash things out, but they made me promise that we visit them in a few weeks to really have a good visit where they could get to know you better," Donna said raising her head enough to see the lipstick she had left on his lips. With her thumb, she sweeped it over Harvey's lips. He puckered and kissed her thumb as it stroked by.

Donna smiled. She resumed her former position with her head on Harvey's shoulder and said, "Now your family expects the same thing. I assured your mom and stepdad that everything was fine. I thanked her and I gave her the present I had picked out for her on our way up there the other day."

"You gave my mom a present?" He was always amazed at how thoughtful Donna was to others although it should not have been a surprise because she had always taken care of everything for him including remembering to buy gifts for those of his family he had been close with over the last twenty years.

"What did you get her? I'm curious." Harvey said turning his head to see her with his dark brown eyebrows raised and smiling with a smirk.

"Well, if you must know, I figured your mother was a brooch type of woman. So, I was in the jewelry section of that little shop we stopped in on the way up and I saw this beautiful brooch with Michaelangelo's Creation of Adam on it."

"Ok, I know who Michaelangelo is but I am lost as to what painting you're talking about. I don't care either. Did mom like it?" Harvey wondered.

"Yes, she loved it. I saw her wearing it on her scarf when I left this morning."

"Good."

He kissed her then.

Donna broke the kiss and pulled away.

"Harvey, what aren't you telling me?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to take you to bed and spend the afternoon how we should have spent our night," Harvey said kissing her.

"No, no," Donna said. "Tell me what the deal is or you're not getting any of this" She pointed to herself and made an up and down motion.

Harvey sighed and sat back.

"I don't know. I was in the room with Paula and I got the feeling that she wasn't telling me the truth. I mean on the way down I was convinced she was carrying my baby and then I woke up after an uncomfortable nap on the couch in her room and I thought what if she was just stringing me along out of vengeance. I've had enemies, but that type of play is mean."

"So, what was it that finally let you really see what she may be doing to you? Because I knew no matter what I said, you weren't buying any of it."

"I know this may make you uncomfortable, but this what really put it in my mind," Harvey said sitting forward and removing his arms from around Donna. Instead his folded hands sat between his spread legs. Donna came to sit forward, too, and placed a hand on his crossed arms. Harvey turned his dark brown gaze into Donna's concerned dark green eyes.

"When I arrived in the middle of the night, Paula had just woken up and reached for my hand. I, unthinkingly, gave it to her and she placed it on her stomach so I could feel the baby squirming. Now I have not done that on my own. I don't feel that type of affection for her, so I just wanted to stay physically separate from her. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea."

"Ok, so what happened after you put your hand on her belly? Did you feel the baby move?"

Harvey had been looking away thinking of that moment and then looked up at Donna with a hint of a revelation coming to his mind.

"I didn't feel anything. I also thought she was a little small for as far along as she said she was."

"Well, I can't be sure, Harvey. I have been told by many a pregnant girlfriend that sometimes the mother feels movement but the father can't because the baby is still...too small..." Donna trailed.

"Exactly," Harvey saw realization hit Donna's eyes.

"What did you do?"

"I talked with Dr. Moss, Paula's obstetrician. I told her of my suspicions and she explained she could not tell me legally how far along Paula really is. So I told her I would get a court order and she would be forced to hand the records over."

"I gather your threat didn't do any good," Donna said placing her hand on Harvey's shoulder and stroked it comfortingly.

"Look, maybe we don't have to do that," Donna said as she watched Harvey rise and walk to the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of water. He silent offered one to her and Donna nodded; so he brought one over for her, too.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Paula and I happen to have doctors of the same gyno firm. I have a check up scheduled for next week. I could, perhaps, do a little snooping of my own and see what I can find."

"Donna, that's illegal to be snooping in other people's medical records without a court order. Didn't Liberty Rail teach you anything?"

"Yes, it did, Harvey but I'm not going to do anything blatant. If I couch a request in the right terms with the right doctor I may be able to find what we need."

"No, why don't you just let me get a court order for her to either take the test or release the medical records?"

Donna gave Harvey a dubious look. "Because then your ethics are on the line. You don't think she will retaliate."

"She can't. Conflict of Interest," Harvey said. "Louis is her lawyer."

"She had a different lawyer before him, remember?"

"Yes, but I don't think she ended it on good terms with him."

"Harvey, ZSLWW is not the only firm in NY, you know?"

"You're right, Donna. I see what you mean. Ok, we'll try it your way then. But be careful. I don't want to have to marry you on your way to prison and have our wedding night spent in a conjugal visit room," Harvey said smiling with a warning.

Donna nodded. She understood how serious the situation was. There was nothing more she wanted then to get rid of Paula, not hear anymore about the baby that was probably not Harvey's, nor have any abhorrent memory of Dr. Paula Agard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the two weeks that went by before Donna's check up, Donna had an odd visitor to her office.

Her assistant, Charlie showed him in.

"Eddie? What are you doing here? If Paula happened to see you here it would not bode well for your case." Donna rose from behind her desk and allowed him to pass inside before she closed the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Donna, but I wanted to let you know that I have dropped the case against Paula. I'm just really tired of fighting her and trying to make her need me."

Donna took a walk back behind her desk and sat down. She sat straight as a board with her hands folded over her tablet.

"Well, that's good, but I don't understand why you need tell me. I have nothing to do with it."

Eddie shifted in his seat. He was dressed in his expensive suit with his brown curly hair falling over one eye. He was a handsome man in many respects. He was once a respected doctor, so Donna could see the attraction that another female professional would have for him.

"I know Paula is pregnant, but she won't level with me and tell me it's mine. She insists its Harvey's. I know for sure it can't be."

He grabbed her attention now.

Donna said, "Hold that thought, Eddie. Let me call Harvey. I think he needs to hear this."

Eddie shut his mouth and watched as Donna picked up her office phone to ring Harvey's office. Unfortunately his assistant picked it up.

"Yes, Ms. Paulsen," Gloria his assistant answered.

Donna normally corrected her to call her Donna but this time it was too critical to find out why Harvey had not picked up his private line.

"Where's Harvey?" Donna asked trying to remain calm.

"Mr. Specter is in court. He's on that Pond's slander case. It looks like he might be gone quite a while."

Donna made a face and tapped her fingers on her desk. _Swift thoughts: Harvey must really be agitated today. He didn't say goodbye this morning and we didn't do our new ritual before this trial._

"Thank you, Gloria. I'll catch him later," Donna said hanging up.

"Ok, Eddie. I would prefer Harvey be here to hear your suspicions, but I will talk to him later. I will have him call you directly should he have any questions. Would that be sufficient?"

Eddie ran a hand over his curly brown hair trying to make unruly curls remain in one place but to no avail. He sighed a heavy sigh debating whether to just tell Donna and stay with his one goal or to actually wait until he could see Harvey on his own.

"Ok, Donna. I will tell you alone as I had intended because to tell you the truth Harvey intimidates me and I am usually not that easily intimidated."

Donna smirked. _She totally understood. Harvey's arrogance was always the one characteristic that made him unapproachable. Donna and a few others saw through that and knew that Harvey was covering underneath his own fears and insecurities in certain situations._

"Don't let Harvey scare you. His bark is worse than his bite." Donna snorted a laugh.

"Ok, Eddie. Tell me why you "know" that Paula's carrying your child and not Harvey's."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Again! I know this chapter may seem kind of short, but we are coming to the end soon. Thank you for sticking with this and this one should be done before the start of S8B. I am at the end of my other fic soon as well. Please read and review if so moved. Thank you - Carebearmaxi**

Paula, Donna, and Harvey - Take Two

Chapter 11 - A Light Shines

Paula answered her doorbell.

"Donna! What the hell are you doing here?" Paula answered impolitely when she saw the tall redhead standing on her doorstep.

"Look, I don't want to be here any more than you want me here, but I'm here for Harvey's protection," Donna said stepping over the threshold and rudely bypassing the smaller pregnant woman.

"You can't just barge in here! Penny!"

"Oh yeah, well better me than Harvey because you don't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath," Donna laughily said.

"Pen..." Paula started to call out.

"Oh and don't call for big sister for defense. I know, for a fact, she's in on it as well."

"I don't know what you think I know, but I'm sorry you're going to have to leave," Paula protested reopening the front door.

"No, Paula, I think you need to what what Ms. Paulsen has to say," Penny had said straightly when she came into the room and saw who was standing there.

Donna turned around at Penny's voice.

"By the way, Ms. Paulsen, I am Penelope Agard, Paula's sister," Penny said stretching out her hand for the polite way of introducing herself. _Oh, she knows. Well, Paula dear, I told you this was a dangerous game you were playing._

"Let's go into the living room and talk like civilized adults," Penny said glaring at her sister and Paula silently protesting.

"Ok, now let's sit down and you can tell us the nature of your visit," Penny said as she calmly took a seat on the couch and Paula sat next to her.

"If you don't mind, I prefer to stand," Donna said feeling empowered by her evidence of knowledge she carried.

"Let's just say that I know that baby you're carrying is definitely not Harvey's," Donna started.

Paula looked at Donna and vehemently protested, "You can't possibly know that. That is confidential information. I can have you served for harrassment."

"I don't think you will bother because as soon as Harvey finds out he could do worse things that would really expose you for the fraud you are and prevent you from raising your child at all."

"Harvey would never do that!" Paula rising said and slammed her fist on her coffee table as she did so. "You're jealous because you probably can't give Harvey a baby or you just think that I am too much woman...for...you..." Paula stomped over to the window.

Penny sat on the couch looking between them. "Paula! Stop. You're getting manic again."

"Oh yes, it seems you forgot the fact that I saved your life," Donna could not help throwing in Paula's face.

"Ms. Paulsen, I am grateful you saved my sister's life but how do you know that Paula isn't carrying Harvey's baby," Penny said trying to maintain a civil calm between the two women. The tension in the air was so thick one could have cut it with a knife.

Penny's head swiveled between her sister hiding at the large window by pretending to be distracted by something outside and Donna immaculately dressed standing tall and erect with an attiude.

"Please tell us what you came to say, " Penny said.

Donna took a seat. She was so boiling and brimming with anger, hostility, and exasperation after Eddie's visit that now she started to have nausea thinking about the confrontation When Eddie had presented the evidence to her, Donna had just sat in shock. She had the hardest time believing that a woman, a professional woman, yet with a condition that caused her to act out of normal character could be that vindictive or vengeful or even obsessive.

"Certainly."

Penny nodded and Paula remained at her window panicking. She started to chew her fingernail and wring her hands. Once in a while in her manic ministrations she would pat her baby bump.

Donna eyed the sisters. She then fished in her bag for the paperwork Eddie had presented to her. Donna was not a lawyer but at the moment she felt much like one presenting evidence to a jury. A secret jury that if her boyfriend finds out she courted, he may break their engagement with her. However, Donna had to do this because Paula would never tell him the truth without coercion of some type. Now would be better for Harvey to know than after the baby came and he became attached.

Paula turned around at the sound of shuffling papers.

"Donna, what's that? Some legal paper you had drawn up by another lawyer for me to swear that I must stay away from Harvey!"

"No, actually, these are your discharge papers from your suicide attempt. I must say they are rather informative."

"That's illegal. I'm a doctor. It's against all medical and legal ethics. How did you get them?"

"Is that important? I guess it is since Eddie made it explicitly clear that you know that he gave them to me. He was going to go straight to Harvey, but Eddie is a little in awe of him. His words not mine, but I do agree."

Paula's jaw dropped. She came at Donna with all the markings of a lioness protecting her cub but Penny was able to catch her before Donna could respond. Donna would never have resorted to fisticuffs with anyone let alone a pregnant woman.

"Would you like to reminsice about what your discharge results and paperwork included?"

Paula kept trying to wrangle herself out of Penny's arms, but Penny having had to deal with aggressive mental patients her whole career knew how to hold her sister back without hurting her.

Penny said, "Can I please see those? I know Paula's carrying Eddie's baby and not Harvey's but I really did not know the whole story.

Donna reluctantly handed the papers over to her. Even if they were to destroy these papers there were notarized copies. The originals were tucked away in her locked drawer in Donna's desk at the office. Donna had renewed her notary status year after year and it really came into play when she became a COO. How convenient that Donna was a notary.

Penny showed Paula the papers as she started to sob. "I just wanted him back in my life," Paula said as she took the papers and sat down with them. "Eddie came back to me, and I was grateful but I couldn't really bear to be with him anymore. I really loved Harvey..."

"Harvey told you he couldn't love you, right?" Penny asked going over to her sister and trying to comfort her in some way.

Donna said, "Now, here's the thing. I don't think I should be the one to tell Harvey; however, if Paula won't I will. You see Harvey has voiced his suspicions that the child is not his."

"Well, why, would he do that? He knows I wouldn't lie to him?" Paula asked. "I must see him to reassure him that the child is his. I don't care what those papers state."

Penny showed the papers to Paula. She pushed her hand away.

"So, I assume that the next time you call Harvey you will let him know that he is under no obligation to you or to that child. How he reacts after you tell him is his choice. Make no mistake, though, Paula. This little ploy of yours failed to break us up. If Harvey chooses to continue feel an obligation to you then there's nothing I can do about that. So do we have a deal?" Donna asked trepidatiously.

Penny folded the papers and gave them back to Donna.

"No, these are notarized copies. Eddie gave me the originals"

"What right does Eddie have over me? He tried to take my practice away twice."

"He is the father of your baby, Paula," Donna stated. "You know that as well as I do."

Paula just turned away from both Donna and her sister huddling in the corner of the soft couch and sobbing quietly.

Donna took that as her sign to leave.

When Donna arrived back in her office, Harvey was sitting there.

"Hey," he said as he twisted to see her coming in the office. "Where were you?"

"Hey, I had an errand," Donna said trying not to show how keyed up she was after serving Paula with her discharge papers.

"Oh, okay..." Harvey drawled. He could see something was eating at her by the tense way she removed her coat and took her seat behind her desk.

Donna swiped a piece of hair away from her face and smiled nervously little twitches in the corners of her mouth.

"So did you win?"

Harvey beamed. "Yes, Pond's going to be well compensated for the slander suit. So what did I miss?"

"Nothing," Donna said in too short and cheerful way. "Harvey, I hate to do this, but I really have to make a phone call and it may..."

"Bullshit, Donna!" Harvey ejaculated. "Come clean right now! There's something bothering you."

"Well, I didn't want to discuss it here. I wanted to wait until we got home."

Harvey thought it over. He sighed heavily because he knew she was right.

He asked, "Is this a private matter between us?"

Donna nodded.

"Ok, then you're right. It should be discussed at home."

He rose and then wagging a finger at her, Harvey emphatically said, "Ok, but the minute we're home I want to know what is happening. Especially since it seems to be bothering you so noticeably."

Then softening his temper realizing that Donna would not keep anything important from him without a good reason, he stepped forward and leaned over the desk and kissed Donna on the lips.

"See ya later."

Donna nodded again and watched him as he strode out her door and turned to go back to his office.

Several hours later about around eight in the evening, Harvey finally made it back to Donna's office door and asked her if she was ready to call it a night. He had called Ray himself and he would be waiting at the curb in a few minutes.

"Sure. Just need to sign another voucher and then we're off," Donna said signing the form and then closed her tablet.

"Are you hungry?" Donna asked liking the familiarity of Harvey taking her hand now as they walked to the elevator.

"Not particularly. Are you?" Harvey asked still holding her hand as they arrived at the bank of elevators. He pushed the "down" button.

"No. However, I think I should eat something. I didn't really stop all day. Not even when I was out on my errand."

"Well, I think we have some leftovers at home if you want to warm them up?"

Donna made a face. "You know how I feel about leftovers, Harvey."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped into the box that would shoot them down 50 floors in a few minutes. The trip between them was silent. Each lost in their own thoughts, but Harvey maintained a firm clasp on Donna's hand. Donna thought it was due to their impending talk. She hoped Harvey felt a little more reassured once she imparted her knowledge to him.

When they arrived at the bottom, Harvey's ringtone beeped. As they stepped out onto the floor and approached the revolving door of the building, Harvey had said a few words and then hung up. They arrived at the car and Harvey opened the door for his fiancee wherein she looked up at him waiting for him to tell her who had called him.

He got into the car shutting the door firmly.

"Ray, drive Donna home to her apartment. I have to go to Paula's house. She says it's important," Harvey finished. He said the last sentence looking at Donna apologetically.

"Yes, boss," Ray said.

Harvey clasped Donna's hand in his again. They linked their fingers and Harvey said, "You know I wouldn't go. I don't want to go, but she said it is very important."

Donna trying to maintain a poker face the best way she knew how said simply, "No, it's fine Harvey. If you want to come over to my place to spend the night just use your key."

"I will," Harvey said knowing that even Paula was not going to prevent him from spending the night with Donna. The more they were together they more he found he did not want to be parted from her even for a single night.

They arrived at Donna's apartment house first. Harvey got out of the car and opened the door for Donna. He took her hand and kissed it."

"I'm sorry, honey, but I will be back before you even have changed out of your clothes."

"Well, keep that thought for later hot shot," Donna said wagging her eyebrows. She only hoped the night ended how he anticipated. Donna was sure Harvey would be at her place later, but she was not sure what he would be feeling or if he would be upset with her or not.

He stood on the doorstep of Paula's house. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was a little before 9 pm. _I hope this isn't a false alarm. I have spent way too much time with Paula and not enough with my fiancee. This is really getting difficult with divided loyalties..._

"Come in, Harvey. Paula will be down in a minute."

"Thanks, Penny? I'm surprised to still find you here."

"Well, I cancelled my trip to back to the UK. Paula needs me more than my patients do these days. Come take a seat."

Penny and Harvey took seats on the plush couch in the same room that earlier that day Paula's scam had been acknowledged by Donna. This was the time that Penny coerced Paula into just getting the whole subterfuge out in the open. Paula tearfully agreed to it and then called Harvey after she and Penny had discussed the whole situation at length.

"Hi Harvey."

"Paula," Harvey said standing and then waiting for Paula to take a seat before he resumed his.

He sat forward with his hands clasped in front of his split knees.

"Is everything ok with the baby?" Harvey said seeing that Paula was still pregnant and that Penny had not volunteered any information.

Paula cleared her throat and said, "Yes, everything is fine. The baby is just fine."

"Ok, then why am I here?"

"Have you spoken with Donna?"

"Not for any length of time. We were heading home together when you called. Did Donna do something?"

Penny chimed in before Paula could say something derogatory.

"Well, she was here earlier today. She had an interesting bit of information that she felt was on Paula to tell you. That is why you're here."

Harvey shook his head not thinking what it could be. _I knew something had keyed her up._

Paula cleared her throat again.

Softly, she said, "I lied to you, Harvey. It's as simple as that. I lied to you."

Harvey's face fell. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, I do," Paula rose and smoothed her maternity sweater down over her bump. She was calm right now although earlier Penny and she had entertained quite an animated argument about whether Paula should or should not continue to lead Harvey on about the child that was not his.

"What did you lie about, Paula?" Harvey said menacingly. He rose also and started toward Paula who had taken shelter at the window again.

Paula turned to look at him.

"The baby I'm carrying is not yours...it's Eddie's."

"Oh Paula," was all Harvey could say. He had had his suspicions and he was determined to find out one way or another if the child she was carrying had been his. Now he realized Donna was right and he was right as well having suspicions when Paula was in the hospital so recently.

"I just wanted to have you in my life again. I knew that if I pretended the child was yours then I knew you would always be around me in some capacity. You would make a hell of a better father than Eddie will. That's for sure."

"Paula, you don't know that. Eddie dropped the case I heard. I know he has his faults, but so do I. Eddie still loves you and he must love that baby as well. Does he know?"

"Yes, he's known all along that I'm carrying his child not yours. I just never thought he would tell anyone else."

Harvey looked over at Penny because Paula's reasoning was way off. Penny just hunched her shoulders and gave Harvey a quizzical look.

"What do you mean tell anyone else?"

"Oh nothing. You'll find out soon enough." Paula said sighing and returning to the couch and taking a seat. She sighed heavily realizing that Harvey would be out of her life real fast and for good this time. She had no reason to hold him to her now.

"What do you mean tell anyone else?" Harvey said a little more ominously.

"It means.."

"Shut up, Penny, " Paula snapped nastily.

"Harvey," Penny said venturing toward Harvey who had come back from the window and stood in front of the couch.

"What?"

"It means go home and talk to Donna," Penny said sympathetically.

"By all means. See you Paula, Penny. I wish you luck with the baby," Harvey said and then he quickly rushed out the door.

Paula started crying again, so Penny sat next to her younger sister, took her in arms, and let her cry on her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again! Well, I know I said two more chapters, but I think this last one will do it. Let me know if you think differently. Thank you again for sticking with me on this story. I loved writing it! - Carebearmaxi**

Paula, Donna, and Harvey - Take Two

Chapter 12 - Completing a Task

Harvey used his key to enter Donna's apartment. The lights were on so he called out for her figuring she was not asleep yet.

"I'm in the bedroom," Donna called. She was sitting up in bed reading a book which she swiftly had pushed into her nightstand drawer when she heard Harvey calling for her. She was removing her glasses as Harvey stepped in.

"Did you go see Paula, this afternoon? Was this the "errand"? Harvey had asked with a note of discord. He had been lied to by a woman he had almost thought of marrying and now he was transferring that anger onto Donna.

"Yes, I was going to tell you tonight. However, I see Paula beat me to it," Donna said staring at him. "Harvey sit down. I'm sure it is a shock what she told you but..."

"Yes, it is a shock, but I did have my suspicions," Harvey said taking a seat on Donna's side of the bed. She shuffled her legs to acommodate him.

"She lied to me," Harvey said. He was rather quiet. Not quite the reaction that Donna expected once Harvey found out Paula's secret.

Harvey turned and asked, "How did you know?"

Donna crossed her legs and moved forward to put her head lovingly on Harvey's shoulder.

"Eddie came to me today and handed me Paula's discharge papers after her attempted suicide."

"So how does that give you evidence that the baby isn't mine? Paula told me that they called her after she was discharged to say she was pregnant in enough time for the baby to be mine."

Donna looked at him and stroked his face. "Harvey she lied about that, too. Here let me show you." Donna got out of bed and went to her bag which was sitting on the chair in the bedroom along with her coat. She opened the clasp of the Fendi bag and removed a sheaf of papers one was colored blue and the others were different shades of white.

"Here," Donna said handing the papers over to Harvey. Harvey took them and then looked down to read them as if they would burn his hands should he handle them.

"Read the test results."

Harvey ran down the preventions, the causes, any medications and then the page of her test results. There on the blue discharge paper in bold black ink "pregnancy test performed found negative". He looked up after reading it twice.

"So, it's true. That child is not mine? What about a false negative? I know that could happen in early pregnancy."

"Do you want the baby to be yours? I somehow got the feeling that this evidence would relieve you of your suspicions and your standing obligation to Paula Agard," Donna said not understanding where Harvey was coming from with that question.

"I guess it does, Donna, but...I guess I was just getting used to the idea of being a dad. I mean I know this would tie me to Paula for life and I would have to live with that. However, I guess I was sort of hoping it was true. For a couple of minutes there I was picturing taking my son to baseball games, going to the car club and learning about his grandfather. It's funny that's not going to happen now."

Donna wanted to ask _What am I? Chopped Liver. I can still get pregnant._ She did not because Harvey needed to work through his feelings before she could ask him anything.

On the other hand, Harvey was relieved because he no longer had to be obligated to Paula. He had felt terribly guilty about his hand in her suicide attempt although everyone reassured him that it was not his fault and no one could have foresee what she would do once Harvey chose Donna over her. Even if Harvey had known of her condition, was he to be bound to her for life just so she did not kill herself? Most people would have concurred that Harvey was not obligated. He had made a straightforward decision when he broke up with Paula, and he had acted in a decent manner about the whole situation. So, Harvey should not have felt guilty about any of that.

"Are you ok?" Donna asked rubbing his shoulder clearly seeing distress on his face and in his large brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm ok," Harvey said and then turning to her smiled. Not a big smile, but one that said he would be fine he just needed to adjust to not having to worry about Paula Agard and her baby.

Harvey sighed heavily. He then rose and took off his jacket, shirt, tie and then his pants.

"I'm going to take a shower. I left some clothes here, right?'

"They are in the bathroom waiting for you. Do you want some company?" Donna asked.

He looked over at her eager face.

"Would you be insulted if I said no?"

"Of course not. I'll be right here. I may shut the light out, though, and try to sleep, ok?"

"Sure. I'll leave the nightlight in the bathroom on so I don't trip and wake you up in the dark."

"How thoughtful of you," Donna said smiling. Harvey briefly smiled back and then went into the bathroom to take his shower.

Donna turned on her side and shut the light off. She snuggled down into the covers. She knew Harvey was feeling rather like a man without a lifeboat at the moment having been freed of Paula Agard. She knew he was somewhat disappointed. She remembered how upset he had been when she had blurted out that she had miscarried their child from The Other Time. Harvey was a man who had had some emotional growth realized that he really wanted children and a wife, and he wanted those thing with her, Donna. He had become distraught thinking that Katie and Marcus were going to dissolve their family. He admired Marcus for the father he was, and Donna had witnessed firsthand how much his nephew and niece adored their Uncle Harvey.

A little later on after Harvey showered, he slid in next to Donna and trying not to disturb her spooned his body with hers and placed his arm around her waist his other arm under the pillow and his head nestled in the back of Donna's neck. She had felt his hand clasp her waist and she linked her hand with his and kissed it brought it up to her chest near her heart.

They both fell asleep for the whole night.

As the dawn streamed into Donna's window, she suddenly leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. There she proceeded to throw up anything which had been in her stomach over the last twelve hours.

Harvey, feeling the warmth of her gone, woke up and heard her retching in the bathroom.

"Donna, are you ok?" Harvey called getting out of bed himself.

She came to the door wiping her mouth with a towel from just brushing her teeth. "Of course, I'm all right. Just a little tired that's all. Say can we go back to bed for a few minutes? I just want to rest for a couple of minutes."

Harvey examined her. "Are you sick? Donna Paulsen sick? I never heard of that."

As she padded her way back to bed and got in shivering a little. "That's nonsense, Harvey. I have had colds and my share of flu symptoms," Donna said as she sat on the bed hoping she would not have to run to the bathroom again.

"You never called in sick from what I can remember," Harvey said getting back in the bed and leaning on one hand a little behind her. His other hand came up and stroked her arm as it sat there on the bed. He kissed her cheek.

Donna just rolled her eyes.

"Harvey, please, just let me sit here for a minute, ok?"

"Ok, but I'm staying here with you," Harvey said.

Donna lay back down in bed and Harvey, lying back down as well, rolled her into his arms. Donna immediately got up and ran back to the bathroom and started to retch again.

"Ok, that's it, Paulsen. I'm calling the doctor," Harvey said and grabbed Donna's phone and found her doctor's number. He held the phone out to her and said, "Talk to them."

Donna grabbed the phone and said, "Hi, this is Donna Paulsen. Did my tests results come back yet?"

Harvey sat up in bed. He immediately became alarmed. _Tests? She told me it was a checkup! Tests for what?_

"Ok, thank you. That explains it. Thank you," Donna said and hung up the phone.

"Are you ok?" Harvey asked rising to his knees on the bed and taking Donna's phone and helping her down onto the bed. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"What test, Donna?" Then Harvey really looked at her. He examined her smiling lips and her beautiful dark green eyes which had begun to water.

"Harvey, you know how you were sort of disappointed about not really being the father of Paula's baby?"

"Yeah, so?" Harvey continued to look concerned at her. He seemed to not actually understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Oh my God, you are so dense sometimes," Donna said rolling her eyes.

Then his deep brown eyes lit up with dawning. It was then his concern look turned to smile from ear to ear.

"You mean...you're...we're..." Harvey stammered unusually for one being so articulate in speech.

"I'm pregnant." Donna said simply nodding emphatically.

Harvey had tears in his eyes and his signature Cheshire Cat smile beamed from ear to ear at the joy in his heart.

Donna was so thrilled because here was a second chance for her and for them. She had contemplated she was pregnant because of how she had been feeling lately and missing her period in the last few weeks but she had dared not hope. She was so happy that Harvey was happy especially after losing the first one so many years ago.

Harvey lay back down on the bed and took Donna with him. She lay with her head on his chest and the hand that was not holding her to his side came to lay on her still flat belly knowing that only in a few months he would be able to feel the life they created inside.

"Now this time, missy, that you're pregnant with my baby and I know it, you are working from home or not working at all. ZSLWW can do a few days without its COO."

"Don't let Robert hear you say that."

She looked up at him and could see his morning whiskers along his jawline and his beautiful lips speaking. She cupped his chin in her hand and turned him to look at her.

"You are really happy, aren't you?"

"I thought you knew me better than I knew myself. Did pregnancy cause you to lose your empathic power all of a sudden?" Harvey teased.

Then seeing in her face how she really needed him to say the words he said, "Donna, I am the happiest man in the world! I love you and I love our baby," Harvey said.

He then deeply kissed her and rolled her onto her back. He lay on his side next to her afraid he would crush the baby if he dare lay on top. After the kiss ended, a tear escaped from her eye.

"I'm so happy, too. I love you Harvey."

Harvey bent down and kissed her long and deeply. He had forgotten the disappointment from the night before and instead really looked forward to making Donna his wife and raising the little bundle that she carried inside.

When they were both getting ready to go to work later that morning, Harvey came over to Donna's side of the bed and noticed her nightstand drawer had not closed completely due to some pages of a book sticking up. So not thinking a thing about it, he stepped to the table after tying his tie and opened the drawer to flatten out the book. The book's title told him all he had had to know if he had just been more observant when he came home last night. He smiled.

"So, you figured you were pregnant, didn't you?" Harvey asked when Donna came back in the room carrying his vanilla flavored coffee.

"Yes, how did you figure that out, Sherlock?"

"This book? _What To Expect When You're Expecting?_ You told me you bought this book for Rachel," Harvey said holding the book in his hand and then rifling through it. He was not mad he just thought he would figure out how long Donna had suspected she was pregnant.

"I did. I sent her a copy same time I bought one for me," Donna said placing his coffee on the nightstand. She then went to straighten his tie which was a little to the left (as usual-basketball injury so he said). She ran her hands down his chest smoothing his shirt and then before she could reach for his jacket he pulled her into his arms.

"How long have you suspected you were pregnant?"

"A few weeks now since the engagement party."

"So when you told me you were going to the doctor's for a checkup it was really to..?"

"Confirm a home pregnancy test I took shortly after we got home."

"Oh, so how did you do all this without me finding out?"

"How long have I been able to anticipate any of your needs without you having to tell me? I'm Donna."

Harvey smiled. "Yes, you are." She kissed him and then she retrieved his jacket from the bed and as he put it on she straightened the lapels and brushed some invisible lint from his shoulders.

Harvey pulled her in for another kiss and held her in his arms. He could not believe the feeling inside. Coming from disappointment and consternation over his situation with Paula to one of euphoric joy from Donna's news, he was having trouble trying to conceal his simultaneous feelings of relief and mirth.

He could not resist from teasing her. "I was the first to know, right? You didn't get on the phone to Rachel and tell her first?"

Donna looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding, right? You were here earlier. It was the first hearing I had that the home pregnancy test was correct. So, no, I didn't even voice my suspicions to her, and yes, you, of course, father and husband-to-be, Harvey Reginald Specter, were the first to hear that you are going to be a daddy," she stated quietly and seductively finally finishing with a kiss to his ever-waiting lips.

Harvey responded by kissing her deeply. He held her tightly and then mumbled something before they stopped kissing.

"What was that counselor?"

"I said how about we re-enact how you became with child? If that's ok?"

"Well, if you read any of that book, which I suspect you haven't, it's perfectly ok if we do."

Donna began to undress him. She started with his tie and ended up with his boxers simultaneously while Harvey began to undress Donna beginning with the zipper on her dress and ended with her panties.

Afterwards, their hunger for each other completely sated for the moment, the both of them, they just smiled at each other and cuddled in Donna's bed and then Harvey finally asked, "What do you think Louis' reaction will be? After all I think he liked thinking he one upped me in become a father now that Sheila's pregnant, too."

Donna laughed out loud at that thought. She buried her head into Harvey's moist shoulder and said, "Of all things you're worried about concerning people's reactions, Louis? Really?"

"Yeah, I don't want to have to hold something else over him," Harvey teased. He knew they were not the same two men who started together at the firm as associates but it was fun thinking that the old Harvey and the old Louis were always in competition with Harvey normally winning.

Donna raised her head and saw the glint of mischief in his eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"Of course I am. I know he'll be happy for us just like we're happy for him. Just think Mike, Louis, and me- of all people-are all going to be daddies within months of each other."

"Just one thing, Harvey," Donna said placing her head on Harvey's chest and hearing it beat soothing her.

"What's that?"

"Can we set a date and make it soon? I don't want to be an obviously heavily pregnant bride or wait until our little one is sitting on your mother's lap waving at us."

"Sure. We can elope if you want. We can get the license, the blood test, and get married all at the same time. I know a couple of judges who would be happy..."

"No, I think if you were going that route the judges would be more incline to marry us if I call in a favor than if you were to ask. Who has had to smooth over every judge since you were an ADA?"

"You have a point. Ok, pick one and see what they say to a wedding next week?"

"No, we're planning the whole thing fast: a church, gowns, reception. Lynnie has to be a flower girl and M.J. has to be the ring bearer. "

"Ok, ok, but you'll be showing by the time that happens," Harvey said looking straight into her eyes not wanting to disappoint her excitement.

"No, I'm Donna, remember. You just show up when and where I tell you. You got that?"

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted and then laughingly kissed her again.

"Donna?"

"I think we really ought to get to work now."

Donna just smirked and held him tighter.


End file.
